Betrayal or Not
by Dragon91
Summary: Has Sam betrayed his team or not? Not real good summary but please read and let me know what you think. Not much if an Sam&Jules.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone on Team One or any other character for that matter.**

**Sam's POV:**

"Sam…" spoke Ed's voice as I noticed him appear from behind the pillar in the store that I was standing in. I can think of so many things to say to him now but the reality is that I cannot tell him any of the things I want to tell him.

"Get out of here!" I spat as I raised my gun up to face him. I could tell from that action of mine that he knew that I was serious and that I was willing to shoot him. Little did he know that I wasn't, but if I let on that I am not ready to shoot him then there will be more problems than the one occurring right now.

"Problems?" questioned a red head as she walked over to me and I had to try from flinching from her touch. I got into this mess and the only way to keep the hostages and my team safe is to keep my team at bay while this lady, Janice, gets what she wants.

"None," I spoke as I noticed Ed just staring at me, "there will be another officer trying to approach from the rear." I could feel Ed's eyes just staring at me as I gave up the position of one of his men. That's funny, his men…not even my team. I have to keep this up though.

"Sam, what are you doing?" questioned Wordy this time as I turned and noticed that he was appearing behind another pillar as I noticed the lady pull away from me as I heard a scream behind me.

"You will leave or I will shoot her!" spat Janice as I just froze and turned back to where she was dragging the mother from earlier, the mother I pushed out of the way when Janice first entered, the same mother who I told who I was and what was going on, the same mother with a 5 year old girl being clutched by the other suspect.

"Janice!" I spat as I turned to look at her and she just shook her head.

"Do as I told you, or you know what," spat back Janice as I could hear the phone ringing. Greg must also see that the situation is escalating. If I put my weapon down then I don't doubt that Ed or even Wordy will shoot me.

"Go!" I spat as I turned and fired out at Wordy as another child ran down the hallway behind where I watched Wordy fall. I knew I hit him in the vest and not at a serious spot, but I wouldn't ever hear or live that down. I could see Ed just glaring at me as I turned to Janice, "I'm getting the kid before he wrecks everything." With that I ran down the hall towards where the kid was. I could see Ed tensing in the background as I ran down the hallway as I stopped by where Wordy was inching his way back towards the door to exit.

"Don't…move…Sam…" spoke Wordy in between gasps as I guess the bullet might have hit more than what I was trying to.

"You okay?" I questioned as I noticed a puzzled look appear over his face as I heard Janice yelling at Ed that if his man tried to come through the back that they would be blown to pieces before they even got the door all the way open. With that I quickly turned down the next aisle looking for the kid…he couldn't have gotten that far.

"Ah…" I mumbled as I felt my gun pulled forward but a kick to the gut and then an arm up against my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ed's POV:**

"Sam!" I spat as I pushed Sam up against the wall. What was going on? He just told the subject that Jules was coming in via the back door and then shoots at Wordy. Is he with us? To me it seems as if he is with the subjects and then that would make him one as well.

"Ed?" spoke Sam struggling for a breath with shock all over his face, "I thought…you were…with…Janice…" I could tell that he could use some air but if I give him that then he could get the upper hand on me and for now I don't know whose side he is on.

"Is the van still getting maintenance done to it at 2?" questioned Sam as I noticed him just staring at me. What?

"What are you talking about? Let's just stick to what is going on right now? What in the world are you doing?" I spat as I heard a figure approach and realized it was the red head, Janice, from earlier.

"Sam…o, I was going to say I found the kid, but it looks like you got yourself in a bind," spoke Janice as I noticed her holding a gun as she aimed it my way, "I already had the other officers surrounding the building leave…the boy you were looking for, I gave his body to the one you shot." She said the body…means she shot the kid…probably dead then too by the way she is all smiling about it. What did you get yourself into Sam!

"What will you do if I shoot him?" I questioned as I pulled my gun up in my right hand while still keeping my left against his throat and aimed it at Sam's head. I could see shock slightly appear on Sam's face but then it was gone. Whatever games he was playing it would be proven right here if this lady lets me shoot him then he is just nothing to them but if not, then Sam is working with them.

"You won't," spoke Janice as I noticed her point her move a step towards me, "You see I still need him."

"Get out of there Eddie," spoke Greg's voice in my ear, "leave Sam…we can deal with him later."

"Okay, so will you just let me go?" I questioned as I released Sam and watched him go and grip his throat as I started to back away towards the exit.

"Why would I do that when I could use you as a hostage to the rest of your team?" questioned Janice as I knew I probably should have figured this out beforehand.

"Don't shoot him," spoke Sam as I noticed him go and walk towards Janice, "let's go back to the others." Others? There was only one other subject as far as I knew. Was that a slip of the tongue on purpose or what was he talking about.

"If we get him then it will keep the rest of your team from coming at us like they just did," spoke Janice as I didn't bother moving as her deathly glare and gun were aimed at me but Sam just had his back to me.

"We take him hostage then the others will be more willing to shoot us. Whereas, if we let him go they will know that we aren't into killing and they will want to talk us down. If we take him then that will escalate us from most likely a yellow to a red which means for them to take extreme measures…mainly death will come from it," spoke Sam as I knew he was giving up everything that we were talking about. I could sense Greg and the others listening into my side of what was going on. Why was Sam doing this? I thought I trained him better, and I also thought he was part of the family…but he shot Wordy and now he is giving away all our secrets and methods.

"You sure that is the reason, or is it because you don't want me to shoot your team leader?" questioned Janice.

"I don't care about him," spat Sam, "he is just some guy that acts like an overly protective brother but is oblivious to hints that some things are better left alone." With that I heard a shot fired out and then Sam turning around and looking at me with wide eyes as I realized Janice rolling her eyes.

"That's what I thought…you still care about him, after everything I have told you!" spat Janice as I realized that she had aimed at the ground, "so how do I know if you are telling the truth about the situation? Should I prove it to you just how serious I am?"

"No," I spat not having any idea what she was talking about. But the shock in Sam's eyes when she shot at the ground instead of me was enough to cause me to be utterly confused but I still needed to get out of here before getting shot.

"I think we should keep him hostage," spat Janice, "now drop your weapons!" I quickly went to take out my gun and put it on the floor when I noticed Sam's eyes come and stare at me.

"Leave, before I change my mind," spat Sam as I noticed Janice just shocked as Sam pushed her gun down where it was now pointing at the ground, "if we take him the rest of the team will react, they will feel threatened. We won't get what we came here for." With that I started to back towards the door again as I heard yelling, a grunt, and watched as Sam grabbed his left side with his right hand and fell to his knees, "go…" I watched Janice smack the back of her gun into Sam's left temple and Sam's body crumple to the ground and not move. What was going on. With that I quickly turned the corner as shots were fired.

"Ed, status report?" stammered Greg's voice panicky into my ear.

"Unharmed," I spoke, "heading out."

"Good, we got a witness here that wants to speak to you specifically," replied Greg as I headed out the door and towards where Greg stood next to the van. The figure standing next to Greg was none other than the woman that the Janice figure had pulled up threatening to shoot. How did this woman get out of there? Wordy is being checked out by the paramedics…and there is a black body bag already in the ambulance. Dang it…means she killed the kid like she said…wasn't bluffing.

"Hello, I heard you were wanting to talk to me?" I questioned as I approached where Greg and the woman were standing.

"Are you Ed Lane?" questioned the woman as I was slightly taken back that she knew my full name…who exactly was she.

"Yes," I replied as I noticed relief flush through her, "do you mind if my boss, Greg, here stays with us while we talk?"

"Not at all," replied the woman, "my name is Annabelle." The woman seemed as if she wanted to tell us something but didn't know where to begin.

"How did you know my name?" I questioned as starters.

"The blonde officer in there mentioned it to me," spoke Annabelle as I quickly exchanged a look with Greg and noticed that he wanted me to continue.

"Did he also happen to tell you everybody else's name on my team?" I questioned. If so, did Sam completely burn us to those two figures?

"No," replied Annabelle, "he told me that if I got out, and in which he would make a distraction to find you and tell you it isn't what it seems." That got Greg.

"What do you mean it isn't what it seems? To me I see a man I trusted taking hostages, pointing a gun at my team and his and shooting my men!" spat Greg as I noticed Annabelle take a step back from Greg as I stuck my hand out holding Greg back.

"Well did he tell you anything you thought was weird?" questioned Annabelle just looking at me.

"Just if the van was getting maintenance done at 2," I spoke, "but the van does tend to get maintenance done so it was just weird that he brought that up."

"Do you think he was trying to get something across to us by telling Ed that?" questioned Jules as I noticed her approach. I noticed her just looking at the woman like she was making things up since Sam gave away her position she didn't know what to think of him at the moment.

"Well in my opinion there had to be something to make him go along with what those guys were planning," spoke Annabelle, "I mean he wouldn't let them shoot me, instead he…"

"Go! Get away from the van!" spat Spike's voice as I noticed him run out of the van and run straight into us and started pushing us away.

"Spike…what are you doing!" I spat as I pushed him off of me and looked at him as I noticed him turn towards the van and then back at me.

"Move!" spat Spike as he pushed me some more until I saw a flash of light, felt heat, and was pushed to the ground as the truck exploded into pieces and started to rain down pieces around us.

"What?" questioned Greg just looking at the van not believing what he was seeing.

"What are you playing at!" spat Jules as I noticed her turn on Annabelle who was just looking at the burning van then turned to look at the store and just looked completely defeated.

"So…that is what they had over his head…wonder what he did…" spoke Annabelle as I noticed that she seemed to be talking about Sam but seemed sad…she wasn't in on whatever this was.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as I went over to her and appeared from her left side as I noticed her turn to look at me then go back to the building.

"He seemed as if there was something bugging him when the lady approached him. When she threatened to shoot me he instantly stood up and started rounding up everyone. The lady did shoot but no one seemed injured…but she was pointing it at a girl, and it wasn't the child your man brought out either…it was my girl. He seemed angry that you were called, but Janice was just smiling. When the lady was busy working with her accomplices he came over and talked to me. He mentioned that when I get out to come talk to you…that you would know what to do…if it wasn't too late. I assumed from that that it meant you guys were in some sort of danger. I thought he was there with them, an inside guy. He didn't deny anything when I asked him questions just agreed to being with them. He mentioned that he was going to do things where you wouldn't know whether or not to trust him or not…he seemed to be mad. Then you came in and he didn't know what to do. He told me he was going to try to get you guys to leave and that he wanted me to leave then. He wanted me to tell you that there are 6 more hostages in there, well I guess now 5 since they killed the boy. They have been wanting to kill the hostages but he wasn't letting them…he didn't really ask me to tell you that…but…there are more than the 3 of them you see. The two you saw were the ones that walked in and started this. Your guy, the blonde one, was already in there…but I don't think he knew he was going to be a part of it when it started, and there were 3 other guys in there who have guns. Your guy…he didn't think any of the ones in there with weapons were cops…but he didn't tell me what they were after," spoke Annabelle as I noticed she was just rambling but facing the building. What I am getting from her though is that Sam wasn't originally a part of this, and it could have been that we were on the line if he didn't respond. Could explain why I saw it look as if Janice was beating him when I left, but it doesn't explain what he did. There goes the phone as I noticed Greg answer the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"I guess your guy must have gotten something to the bald one before I arrived since you all still seem very alive," spoke the woman's voice.

"What do you want?" questioned Greg nice and calmly since we didn't know what was going on now and we have lost most of our cameras but thankfully Spike grabbed a computer before he left the van.

"Time," spoke the woman.

"Then can I speak to my man for a second, see what it is he wants?" questioned Greg.

"No he is unavailable at the moment," spoke Janice as I froze where I was and just turned to look at Greg.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Greg immediately.

"Things were supposed to go smoothly. I mentioned to him I wouldn't blow up his team if he followed my directions. He failed as you can see that the bald one got back out there. I was shocked though that he did shoot one of his team members in the chest, even if it hit a vest. I thought about having him shoot the figure in the leg but it was only confirmed that he was going to try to get a message across and that he couldn't go through with it when he let the bald guy leave. Now, if you want your man back then you are going to have to give me time. Try anything funny and I will kill him. Just so you guys can feel guilty I will tell you a secret, he wasn't in on it. I had him helping me because of the bomb under the van but you guys figured it out somehow. Unfortunately, if you try anything your man doesn't have the time for that since his wound is bleeding pretty badly. I didn't shoot him between now and when bald man left…you should be proud…he protected some stupid girl that was crying, well talk to you when I need something. Remember, try anything and your man is dead," spoke Janice as the phone hung up. I could hear Greg cursing and Annabelle's face just paled.

"He got shot while protecting my girl…I heard the shot…didn't see anything though," spoke Annabelle as I just came over to her.

"It is okay, we will get your daughter out of there along with our man," I spoke hoping I could live up to those words.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 hours earlier - Sam's POV:**

"Don't move and you will all hopefully make it out of this alive!" yelled a female voice as I quickly stopped where I was in the supermarket and turned and watched two people walk into the store. They were both armed and they looked serious as I noticed them lock up the doors and heard us all into the main area. I obliged since there wasn't much I could do without allowing others to get shot, something I wasn't going to attempt to do.

"What do you want?" questioned a young man, probably early 20s as I just looked at him as I moved closer to where a young woman was starting to cry. These people knew what they were doing, but what could they possibly be after…they haven't gone to the cash register yet and demanded the money meaning they are here for another purpose.

"For you to be quiet!" stammered the older man who had a black mustache and beard covering his mouth but his dark eyes just stared back over at me as I felt a gun placed in the corner of my back and then the woman was leaning over me.

"Constable Samuel Braddock, do not attempt to try anything funny. You will be helping us out with our plan. If not, you will cause your team's death," spoke the woman as I just stared at her. She knew my name and that I was a cop. How? Plus, what does she mean by my team's death? They are not here so if I just avoid doing whatever it is that she wants me to do, does that mean my team will live…how will she even harm the team to begin with?

"How do you know who I am?" I whispered back as I noticed that none of the other people in the store were looking or paying attention to where we were sitting.

"I've been watching you for some time now," spoke the woman, "I can also tell that you are not sure how I would be able to harm your team. Do you need some sort of demonstration to know that I am telling the truth?" What was she talking about? I would like to know how she plans on harming my team without her actually harming my team. Yet…she said she has been watching me for some time now, which makes me wonder why? Are they here for me?

"Here, Frank get the video," spat the woman next to me as I noticed one of the men sitting down instantly stand up and grab a gun from the bearded man and walk my way. I noticed him pull out his phone from his pocket and showed it to me. The phone was showing a live feed of SRU at the moment. There were a few members walking into the barn but I didn't quite know what that meant. Plus, if they had this feed when did they get the feed there without anyone of us knowing.

"You going to kill them?" I felt myself question before I could stop myself as I just watched Spike enter the facility talking on the phone as I noticed one of the black SUV's blow up and sent a few people down to the concrete and what looked like they were yelling, "what the hell do you want!"

"I want you to help us," spoke the woman as I noticed her nod and watched as the new figure grabbed the phone out of my hands, "I was nice just now and didn't kill anyone. I have more of those bombs placed all throughout the facility and on other vehicles that have already left for the beginning of the day. If you don't do what I say, then I will set off more explosions but this time with more people within them. Do you understand?" I felt myself nod my head. She was able to get more bombs placed on other cars, and even though I don't know if she is telling the truth or not there is nothing I can do other than believe she is telling the truth unless I want other people hurt. Just the fact that she had this other guy Frank already in here only means that they were planning this and didn't just walk in here with me inside. That couldn't have been a coincidence especially since she mentioned she was watching me. Why was she watching me?

"What do you need my help with?" I questioned as I turned and looked at her as I noticed a smile spread across her face.

"You will call headquarters and let them know to send Sergeant Greg Parker and his team out here to mediate the release of our prisoners. You will not give them any sort of hint that you are only helping because of the bombs, you do and they die," spoke the woman, "you are probably wondering why your team, huh, because you will make it where they think you betrayed them. If you don't then I will kill the hostages in here. Your team will focus on why you betrayed them rather than our true purpose for being in this store and that will give us the time we need to do what we came here for, understand?"

"How can I believe you?" I questioned as I just watched Frank pick up the little girl hugging the brunette mom that I sat next to initially and pull her behind me and down the hall some.

"You need some persuading again I see," spoke the woman as I noticed her stand up and point the gun towards the little girl.

"NO!" I stammered as I heard a shot fired and some pain as my right arm instantly went and grabbed my left side as I fell to my knees.

"Not a smart move, Sammy," spoke the woman as I noticed her nod to Frank and could hear the kid screaming but couldn't get my body to move as I felt pain spreading throughout and could feel the blood seeping through my hand.

"Stop!" I stammered, "I will help, just don't shoot her." I could tell that she could hear the defeat in my voice as I could hear it myself even though I was trying to hide it.

"Good. Frank give the child back to her mother. Jack get over here and get it where this officer is not bleeding anymore so he can make the call. Remember, try anything funny and it will be your teammates and work buddies death and these hostages deaths on your hands," spoke the woman as I noticed the young boy who spoke up earlier get up and walk over to me and put a bandage on the graze that I had on my side then allowed me to put my black shirt back down. I noticed that he smiled that my shirt was black…it wouldn't show that I was injured. The guy gave me two Advil to take to keep the pain back and then handed me the phone.

"Make the call, don't try to get any sort of secret message across or I will personally make sure it is the girl you just saved who dies first," spoke the figure as I just looked at him as he nodded to the phone. I put the phone up to my ear but was instantly snapped at to put it on speakerphone as I could hear the other line ringing.

"Police Strategic Response Unit, Winnie speaking, how may I help you today?" questioned Winne's voice over the phone. I noticed the woman nod at me as I noticed Frank making his way towards the girl again, "Hello?"

"Send Sergeant Greg Parker and Team 1 to Weekenders Groceries on Block and Bowl to negotiate a hostage situation," I spoke as I noticed I was on the right page since the woman nodded my way. I made sure to include Greg's name since the woman specifically wanted him. I guess she wanted my team to be the one to be here since it would make me cooperate more and she wanted them to focus on me betraying them.

"I have no report of a hostage situation occurring, can you give me more details?" questioned Winne's voice as I knew that she was looking up the information of the store and checking police reports. What to say to get them to come? I turned to look up at the woman who basically was looking at me like 'get them here or else.'

"It is taking place now. Do you have a reason not to send them?" I questioned as I noticed the guy who looked at my wound come closer to where I sat and pulled a gun out and pointed it in the air and fired twice. That got Winnie's attention as I noticed her speak back.

"Team 1 is on route," spoke Winnie as I nodded towards them as I felt the phone grabbed out of my hand and the call was ended.

"They are on their way," I stammered as I looked up at the woman as I noticed her smiling as I felt myself yanked to my feet and then pushed back down next to the woman and the child. I could tell that they were hugging one another and avoiding me as much as they could. So what is this woman's plan…she had people within the crowd waiting for her to take over the situation. The doctor dude and the guy referred to as Frank, but does that mean there are more of them acting like hostages or not?

"Stay there and let us be," spoke the woman as I noticed her head down towards the back of the store with a large black duffel bag.

"How is she doing?" I questioned as I whispered it but was pointing to the girl. I noticed the mother just eyeing me as I knew she had seen me talking with the people who were holding them hostage. She also noticed that I protected her daughter from being shot.

"Scared but alright, how are you?" she questioned back as I knew that she wasn't trusting me completely, which was understandable.

"I will be fine. I am going to ask you if you could do something when you get a chance. If you happen to get out of here or if I make a distraction will you go out there and find an Officer Ed Lane and let him know that everything is not how it seems?" I spoke hoping that she would.

"If I happen to get out of here, I will deliver that message for you since you kept my daughter from being shot," spoke the woman as I noticed everyone jump as the phone started ringing. The store phone was ringing which could only mean one thing…my team was here.

"Answer it, but put it on speaker," spat the bearded man as I noticed him come and nudge his gun in my direction, "Let them know it is you and that you are not a hostage but behind the situation occurring. Try anything and the hostages will be the first to go followed closely by your team. If you need any proof, just remember that we put a bomb under most cars including the one sitting right outside." That made me freeze as I stood up and could see outside. The van that Spike works on his computer stuff in, the van that Greg usually stands in, the same van that the team goes to in situations like this…it has…a bomb underneath it. I went and picked up the phone and hit the speaker system knowing that it would play throughout the whole store.

"Hello, this is Sergeant Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit, may I ask who I am speaking with?" questioned the voice. I knew that they would be trying to get a visual on the place as I felt the gun placed in the lower part of my back nudging me to answer it.

"Sam," I replied trying to think of something to do as I noticed the hostages were being moved into a tighter circle with two figures holding guns pointed at them to keep them quiet.

"Do you have a last name, Sam?" questioned Greg as I knew that this was only going to end badly.

"Braddock," I replied as I could hear him cussing at his end as I knew he was trying to regain his composure.

"Are you a hostage, Sam?" questioned Greg's calm voice back over the phone.

"No, I'm the one in charge in here," I replied coldly hoping to make it where he thought that I was the subject. If he didn't then they would probably die along with all the hostages in here and I couldn't have more blood on my hands even if it meant that I would be the one who might die in the end. If it meant betraying my team to keep them safe then I would do it in a heartbeat.

"Are you under distress?"

"No, I'm the one who is holding this store hostage, why is that so hard for you to believe!" I felt myself yell as I knew he would take that as me escalating. I don't want to escalate too far, if I do then it could end up having them killed because I didn't give the lady the time she was wanting.

"Can you tell me if the hostages are fine?"

"For now."

"What is it that you want?"

"For you to leave us alone."

"Someone from within the store called us," spoke Greg, "do you know who it was? They asked for my team and I specifically."

"I called you. I wanted to let you guys know that I have had enough of the saving aspect of the SRU and I wanted to try it from the other side. I have hostages, I know you are trying to get eyes on the situation. If you try anything, I will kill the hostages. What you need to do is give us the time. I called so you would know what would happen if someone tried to approach from the outside."

"And what would happen, Sam?"

"If you approach from the doors the building will explode. If you set up Ed as a sniper and he fires, the windows have been lined with explosives and will explode causing a chain reaction for other explosives lining the place. You might be doubting me right now, and if so Spike I bet is already getting a visual inside. You can move the cameras and they will show you that the windows are lined. Do not even bother to watch what has happened in the store leading up to now, because there will be none," I spoke as I nodded towards the figure as I guess one of them finally understood that if they look at the footage they will be able to tell I was forced into this position.

"Is there anything we can get for you?" questioned Greg as I knew he was trying to rack his brain for an explanation for my action.

"Hold on," I replied as I walked over to the hostages, "what do you guys want to eat?" I could hear an exhale on the phone as I knew that he noticed I must be talking with the hostages.

"Cheese pizza," spoke a boy before the mother could cover his mouth.

"You get that Greg, cheese pizza. Get it here in 30 minutes, if not I know you are trying something. It takes 15-20 minutes for the pizza to be ready so I would use a few place since they all seem to be pretty hungry in here. Call when you have it and we can arrange the delivery," I spoke as I hung up the phone before he could say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three hours earlier – Ed's POV:**

"Pizza, he wants pizza?" I questioned as Greg gave me the response, "what in the world is going on? Does he think this is some sort of game?" What in the world are you doing Sam? Winnie tells us that someone called specifically wanting Greg and us to come here to this hostage situation even though none of the police reports were showing one. When she informed them of that, there were shots fired on the other end which made the situation as real as possible. What happens next is we get here and start setting up, I even get up into the sniper position to notice C4 on the windows so that if I did take out a shot that a bomb would go off within. Greg finds out that it is Sam who is orchestrating this situation and that he was the one that called us so that we could give them time.

"Not him, some little boy said that. You guys should have seen the mother's face when she realized it was her boy," spoke Spike, "she quickly grabbed her son away from Sam."

"Can you get anything from the past recorded information on the cameras before we got here?" questioned Greg as I moved into the van as well to look at the cameras of the area inside. Sam was leaning against the pillar just standing there as he watched two other figures moving the hostages closer together. What was he doing? Did he get dragged into this…he couldn't have…there is no proof that he did which only goes to show that he started and planned this. Question is did he have us come out here specifically because he did not want the cops to walk in on them, and if so, it could explain why we are here to make sure they have time to do what they want to do.

"Wiped clean, no record," spoke Spike, "do you really think he betrayed us?"

"Do you have a better idea on why he is in there keeping hostages?" I questioned as I noticed Spike just look at me.

"Could any of them be reminders from his military past?" spoke Jules as I noticed her trying to find some way. Sam came to us directly after the military and sometimes his past has come to haunt him, but I don't think it is military his time.

"I want to talk to him," I spoke before I could stop myself, "give me the phone, Greg." I noticed Greg hand me the phone as I dialed in right when a pizza appeared. If pizza was the only thing he was going to ask for, well not even him but a hungry little boy the least we could was get them the pizza.

"Hello?" spoke Sam's voice clearly on the other line of the phone.

"Sam what is this all about?" I questioned as I could hear him exhale and then watched as he moved from leaning against the pillar to looking up at the camera.

"Pizza here?" spoke Sam as I noticed him nod to a figure as a gentleman was pulled to his feet and pushed towards Sam. I noticed Sam put the phone on speakerphone and set it down on the floor and grab a gun and put it to the man's head.

"Yes, what are you doing though?" I stated as I watched him put the gun to the figure's head as they walked to the door.

"Put the pizza by the door, and this guy will grab it for me," spoke Sam as I noticed him wave the gun at the figure's head.

"How about I come inside and talk to you?" I questioned knowing it wasn't going to work, "talk to me buddy, what is going through your head? Why are you doing this?"

"I am tired of all of you. You all just order me around and do not care what I think about anything. I was tired of shooting people from far away and killing people but that is where I stood on each call because I was the best at it. I get you are trying to help Ed, but your help hasn't helped in the past so why do you think it will now," replied Sam as I noticed the front door open and the guy holding out his hands for the pizza as the pizza guy delivered it to him.

"Can you give us a hostage as a trust of faith?" I asked hoping he would say yes, but getting him to talk is a plus as well.

"Not my…NO!" stammered Sam as it at first seemed as if he was about to say it wasn't his choice. I watched on the screen that Sam went and asked the lady something, a bit of an argument, and then the lady pointed to one of the black vans that we arrived in. What is going on?

"Sam?" I questioned again. It was easier and better for us if he continued to talk to us instead of talking to the other subjects since we didn't have sound just video.

"Do you ever just shut up, Ed?" replied Sam as I noticed the door open back up again and noticed Sam standing there with his gun raised. I noticed the officers now on the scene raised their guns towards him. Was he trying to get shot?

"Sam, what are you playing at? Put the weapon down, or these guys are going to shoot you," spoke Wordy as I noticed him in between the cops with his gun slightly raised but aiming more down than at Sam.

"They won't have time to shoot, when they are worrying about their own," replied Sam as I noticed him pull the trigger and a shot was fired. The shot being fired isn't what got me but the loud explosion that followed. One of our black SUVs just exploded and with the force of the blast knocked some police officers to the ground and caused everyone to duck down. The car was in flames, paramedics were trying to get to the injured…no serious injuries but cuts and scrapes. I instantly turned back to face Sam as I noticed him spot me and smile then go back into the building. He was smiling? What was going on?

"Do we know why he is in there yet?" questioned Greg as I re-entered the van and noticed Greg looking at the scene inside the building.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary on his bank statements, housing, or even job related. Do you think we could have pushed him to doing that? I do not even know how he could have even gotten the car to explode but the fact that he did so surprised me…I didn't think he was going to shoot at us," replied Spike.

"He was acting fine at work, is there something about this store in particular?" questioned Wordy as he approached and was now standing in the doorway.

"None other than the fact that he tends to come here for his weekly groceries. I'm guessing he was stopping by here to get a snack or something," replied Spike, "nothing weird or out of place at his apartment according to the unit sent over there. So what is it that made Sam act the way he is?"

"Did he act odd or anything to you Ed after the last call yesterday?" I felt Greg ask me as I noticed him looking at me as I looked in at our youngest member of the team holding hostages and not afraid to fire at the cops. Did he really want us to kill him?

"No," I heard Wordy answer as I felt him looking at me as well. What was Sam's true goal here and what was he trying to get us to do? He asked specifically for us but then when we get here he is shocked and then he doesn't want to talk but to tell us to not try to approach or else we could cause the building to explode.

"Let's attempt to get in there and talk to him, face to face," I spoke as I turned and exited the van to look at the store that Sam has holed himself up in with two other armed subjects who also did not have a criminal record, hell they did not even show up as having a history…who were they exactly and how did Sam run across them?


	5. Chapter 5

**Earlier - Sam's POV:**

"What the hell was that!" stammered the woman as I walked back into the bank from just firing and making one of the black SUV's explode.

"Made it where they knew I was serious," I spoke, "you seem to have plenty of them around so what is wrong with me blowing up one of them?" I had something against it, but the only way I knew that Ed would believe that I had betrayed them was if I brought harm to someone. None of the officers were super close to the car when I shot and made it explode but some will most likely have cuts and scrapes. I was not expecting these people's faces when I walked back into the room and noticed her just staring at me like I was crazy.

"You should have told me that is what you planned on doing when you asked if any of the vehicles out there had an explosive under it!" yelled the woman now that she was mad that I used something she had wanted to use against me.

"Do you think I enjoyed doing that? I didn't want to but in order to get my team to believe that I am a subject and not a hostage or being forced to act like a subject I needed to do something I wouldn't do ever!" I yelled back as I knew they would be watching it on the video, but one of the guys already mentioned they wouldn't have sound so one less way to get them to know I am on their side. If I attempt to get them a note, then I will just end up getting a hostage killed, and that I can't allow no matter if it means I lose my team. I noticed that she was smiling now.

"If you wanted a bigger explosion I could have given you a different target out there," spoke the woman as I just turned and stared at her. A bigger target…dang it…I thought that one was pretty big but if that wasn't the biggest one then I need to figure out something else to do because my team is still in danger, and I don't know what else I am going to be able to do to get them to believe me and not focus on the others. But what to do so that they will give me their focus so I can make sure that they are safe.

"Give me the phone," I spat as I just looked at where the woman was now staring at me slightly confused on what I was planning on doing, "do you want me to keep them distracted or not? I will leave it on speakerphone, so no worries there. I won't pass them any messages, since I would rather have it where the hostages in here stay safe and if possible my team can too."

"Don't try anything," spoke the woman as I noticed she gave me the phone as I hit the redial button and then sat and leaned against a pillar as I put the phone on speakerphone and set it down on the ground.

"Hello," spoke Greg's voice clearly over the phone with strain in his voice. He was clearly angry and trying to deal with it so that he wouldn't make me angrier on my side so that I wouldn't do anything drastic.

"How are the officers? None dead," I spoke as I could hear him trying to figure out some information but I just noticed him exit the van and walk to where I could clearly see him from out the front doors.

"What was that just now, Sam?" questioned Greg, "I thought we did what you had asked for, gave you the pizza and then you go and shoot something that could have killed many people. Is that what you want us here for, so you can shoot us down one by one?"

"You know if I wanted to do that then you all would be dead already. You also should notice that I didn't kill any officers just shot off a warning shot. What you need to remember is that if I wanted people to be dead, they would be dead," I replied back as I could see him getting angry from where he stood just nodding his head. He didn't know how to proceed with me. He didn't know the reason I am in the position I am, and for that he doesn't know how to talk me down. Little does he know, I would love to be talked down but so many lives are riding on me protecting them by betraying my team and for that I have to make sure I can't be talked down, at least for now, right?

"What is it that you want?"

"Time, you know that."

"What for, what you looking for or waiting for, maybe we can help out?"

"Why would I tell you that? I know you are at a disadvantage and you know you are too. You do not know what it is that tipped me into doing this, you don't even know what the cause is at and that is where it is causing you to have problems connecting to the subject to talk me down. Am I correct?"

"Doesn't mean I am going to give up on getting you talked down. What about your two counterparts in there, do they want to say something? I mean it looked like you and the female were having a bit of a disagreement after the shooting, did you do something wrong?"

"They do not care to speak with you. Why do you care if we disagreed about something, you are still in one piece out there."

"Well what was the disagreement about?"

"She wanted me to shoot a different location. If I did that then everyone out there wouldn't be still standing. I didn't do that in order to show that I have not escalated completely to red yet. I did what I did to prove to you that I was in charge still and just by delivering pizza I have not been talked down and the situation is not done."

"Are you telling me there is another bomb out here? Also, by how you called this time, Sam, I take it you want to be talked down and that you truly don't want to harm anyone."

"Whether or not I want to harm someone all depends on your actions, Greg."

"Are there more bombs out here?"

"Yes."

"Well expect more people; I'm calling the bomb squad."

"Do that and a hostage will die. If I see bomb squad pull up then a hostage will die. Can you live with that on your conscience?" I knew I was threatening to shoot a hostage, and I just hope that I don't have to do it, because if I do…I don't know if I can. But to prove that I am not with them anymore I might just have to, but that I just hope Greg doesn't call the bomb squad.

"Why did you put bombs out here then and then tell me about them?"

"To keep it where you know who is still in charge."

"I know you are in charge Sam, but what is with the bombs? You planning on blowing us all up at a certain time since that is what you are asking for?"

"They are remote detonated. I decided to shoot one instead…surprised no one shot at me though when I opened the door with a gun facing them all. Did you say something to them all or what were they expecting me to do?"

"You got lucky."

"Put Wordy on the phone." I could tell that request shocked Greg…he was probably thinking why I wanted to talk to Wordy. I need someone to calm me down and make it where I feel like I can do this, but at the moment I can't. I am falling to pieces, and want to be able to tell them that there is a bomb under the van that Spike is in and that I can't lose them all and that is why I am doing this. If Ed knew that I was putting my life on the line again for the team he would probably have my neck, but at the moment there is nothing to do except try to confuse them and make them think that I have completely switched sides and want nothing to do with them.

"And if I say no?" questioned Greg as I knew he still had no idea why I wanted to speak to Wordy as I heard a scream and then a shot fired as I instantly turned around and noticed that the bearded man just lowered his gun as a woman now was gripping her right shoulder as blood was pouring to the ground. Why…

"Why did you do that?" I questioned as I hit the mute button on the phone so Greg wouldn't hear me as I turned to look at the bearded man.

"You are in charge. I get you don't want to hurt anyone but this way he will be most likely to listen to you. Why you want to that Wordy fellow I don't know, but if you pass anything off I won't shoot for the arm next time but something more deadly," spoke the bearded man as I noticed him eyeing me, "you might want to answer the phone, your boss must be going crazy on his end."

"Sam, Sam, what the hell was that!" stammered Greg's voice as I unmuted the phone as I went and slid down the pillar again to face the window.

"You know clearly well what it was. While I had you muted, Spike surely has shared with you that we shot a hostage. Not deadly so don't go get your panties in a bunch, in the arm. Not deadly. My business partner didn't like it so much that you weren't doing exactly as I said. He mentioned that the next time he will not be so generous and will go for a deadly shot rather than just in the arm. So, will you put Wordy on the line?"

"Sam?" questioned Wordy's voice as it was calm unlike Greg's voice laced with anger. I shouldn't feel so calm just by hearing him say my name but for some reason he makes it where everything feels alright. It might be with the fact that he has a wife and two little girls that he knows how to get people to calm down.

"Wordy, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright. I'm a little confused, why are you doing this?"

"Don't ask that."

"Okay, well is the woman that was shot alright?"

"Why do you want to know about her?"

"She is bleeding and that is my job to look out for those who are unable to protect themselves. I thought you were a protector not a hunter or a killer Sam, but now I am having troubles keeping you straight from all the other people who wave a gun around as if they are at the top."

"Why do you think I am in here doing what I am doing?"

"To be honest I have no earthly idea, buddy. What I do know is that you had started out as a simple target and then escalated when you shot out and exploded that car. Boss then goes to say that you know of other explosives out here but if we call bomb squad that you will kill a hostage. At first I didn't think you would be capable of killing someone so innocent but now I'm not so sure after that last shot went off just so you could talk to me. I know you didn't fire the shot but you referred to the guy that did as a business partner and so in my book that is as good enough as you doing it. I don't know what you plan on doing but I do know that if I get a shot to take you down that I will," spoke Wordy without his voice wavering as I just felt like someone shot me. He would shoot me down if he got the chance, and that was what I was hoping was not something he would say. I thought he was going to be on my side throughout it all but it has ended.

"Well, what about the woman…will you let her come out?" questioned Greg as I heard him on the phone as well but I knew Wordy was there as well.

"Will you do a 'Scorpio' shot on me if you got the chance?" I spoke as I directed that question at Greg. I know he knows I am talking to him.

"Why do you want to know?" questioned back Wordy, "you have hostages so we will do a 'Scorpio' shot to anyone we feel is a threat. The fact that you know where the bombs are out here makes you a threat, hostages or not."

"I see."

"The wounded hostage?" questioned Greg's voice again as I turned to look at the bearded man and noticed him just staring at me.

"Fine," I felt myself say, "Just cause you talked to me Wordy after everything…thought you could…trust me." I knew I whispered the last part because the hurt still was affecting me as he mentioned he would shoot me no matter if I had the hostages or not.

"What did you say Sam?" questioned Wordy instantly as I stood up and walked to where the bearded man was gripping the woman's arm as I went and whispered in the woman's ear that we would need something to keep the woman unconscious until they were long gone. I noticed the woman walk into another room then come back and hand me a shot as I gave it to the woman and noticed her scared eyes.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. This, this is just something to let you rest while the doctors heal you and so that you cannot give up anything that was said in here until we are all long gone," I spoke to the woman as I noticed her crumple as I nodded and the bearded man picked her up and started heading to the front door as I quickly went and picked up the phone I left on the ground.

"We are going to lay her out by the door. Shoot the person holding her and another hostage will be returned to you dead. If you don't think I'm serious just know that there are more bombs out there that I can make detonate whenever I please," I stated as I nodded and the bearded man walked out the door as I noticed guns go up as he went halfway to the street and set the woman down then walked back towards the building facing the officers.

"What did you say at the end when you were talking to me Sam, I couldn't hear it?" questioned Wordy.

"Why?"

"Because you were talking to me and I couldn't hear it…you got quieter, just repeat it for me?"

"Just because you talked to me Wordy after everything," I replied as I knew I left out the part where I thought he could trust me no matter what, but apparently not. I could feel the hurt coursing through me but I knew that Ed already hated me and now Wordy. That left Spike, Jules, and Greg. I have no idea if they hate me as well but I am assuming they do if the other two hate me. Making them think I betrayed them was easier than I thought it would be which kind of makes me feel as if they betrayed me by not believing and trusting in me.

"I thought you said something else at the end?"

"No, you sure your mind isn't playing tricks on you?"

"Possibly, with the thought of you blowing us up whenever you want!" spat back Wordy as I just slammed the phone shut without saying anything else and tossed it to the woman and walked into the bathroom where I knew there wouldn't be any cameras for them to be facing me or looking at my reaction as I fall apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Earlier – Ed's POV:**

"He hung up on me," spoke Wordy's as I noticed him give the phone back to Greg.

"That's not all…he has disappeared from view," replied Spike as I went to look at the camera screen shots and noticed that Sam wasn't visible anymore, "disappeared into the bathrooms I think. Must not want us to see him for some reason, what did you say to him Wordy?" This was just great! What in the world was Sam doing now?

"Nothing, nothing that I know would make him hang up on me. Yet, if he hung up does that mean he is going to make a car explode again since we aren't on the line with him? Are we losing him and he is escalating again, boss?" asked Wordy. It could be that Sam is going to fire or explode another bomb that is out here in our vicinity but if he did that then he would want to be present to see the damage that it causes, right? Then there is the fact that when we have him on the phone we are able to determine what he wants more efficiently and we are not left grasping for straws which we are currently doing at the moment. The problem here is what is it that he is still after and why is he holding hostages and shooting them.

"You should have kept him on the phone Wordy, instead of snapping at him. He seemed to have a slightly cool head when you both started talking but then he seemed to escalate quickly. You shouldn't have snapped at him about how he could blow us up whenever he wanted to. He was right, if he wanted to kill us he could have done it with that first explosion and he could have done it at any point since we arrived. The question is how come he didn't fire at us or use an explosion that could have been deadly to us. He mentioned it was because he wasn't escalating or did not want to escalate to red where we would have to use 'Scorpio' on him but he ended up wondering if I would after you said you would," replied Greg. That part…about 'Scorpio' could that have set him off? Was he angry that we would use 'Scorpio' on him or was he mad that we were not going to try to talk him out of it? He clearly has some issues in his head for him to take hostages in the first place but what I want to know is why is he so intent on knowing what we do and keeping the focus off of himself.

"Give me the phone. We know better about calming and talking him down when he is on the phone rather than when he isn't and when he isn't on screen," I spoke as I grabbed the phone from Greg, "he knows we can't see him right now so we all have no idea what he is up to. We do not know if he is going to blow up another bomb out here or if he is going to do anything rash. All I know is that I like it better when I can see him on the camera screen then when I can't and have no idea what he is doing."

"Hello?" questioned a feminine voice on the other end of the phone. The woman's voice on the other end of the phone surprised me since it wasn't that of Sam's and he is the only one we have talked to since this situation has started.

"Who am I speaking to?" I spoke as I turned to Greg and nodded my head side to side as I mouthed not Sam. That got his attention as I noticed him turn to the camera screen to and noticed that it was the woman who was on the phone with Sam still not visible.

"Well who is this?"

"Name's Ed Lane, now what is your name?"

"Janice. So you aren't the one that made Sam hurt but you are one that has added to his actions lately," replied the woman as the words she said were a surprise to me. She mentioned that I wasn't the one that hurt Sam but I was one of the people that have caused Sam to act how he has. That means that Wordy or Greg were the ones who hurt Sam, and by hurt what does she mean by that?

"How have I affected his actions?"

"The bombs, you come out like you know exactly what is going on and you have no idea at all. You think you have helped him when all you have done is make it where he can't show his emotions around you. Yet all this time you thought your soldier boy was doing perfectly fine and had what I assume is no idea that you were losing your teammate little by little until he has left. So do you feel betrayed?"

"What are you talking about? Do I feel betrayed?" Of course, I feel betrayed. I mean I trusted Sam with my life and to watch my back when out in the field to know now that he is here holding hostages, firing shots out at officers to hit explosives, and to have accomplices willing to kill just because the person Sam wants to talk to doesn't answer. What I would like to know is why, why is he betraying us. What is it that he is getting out of this?

"Well that is what I asked. Do you feel like your trust has been betrayed? This guy used to watch your back out in the field and keep you safe. Was what he did just part of his plan? Did he plan to gain all of your trust to just turn on you in the end? He is here within this store with me. He has taken hostages, fired at officers, caused an explosion that brought some harm to your men, a woman was shot so that he could talk to some guy named Wordy, and yet here you are calling to what? You probably wanted Sam, your traitor of a friend, to answer the phone. The only flaw in your plan is that he gave me the phone before he left your view. That I feel is what you are after the most, you want it where Sam is visible to you guys again. Your trust of your fellow teammate or now used to be teammate is faltering or has already faltered and, therefore, you have no idea what he is doing right now except that you cannot see him and you do not know if he is escalating or not. Am I correct?" replied the woman. I could see that she had hit me right on and knew exactly what I was thinking. I did feel betrayed. Sam had been watching my back in the field, but now I don't know if he was doing that because he cared about me or if it was just part of his plan. The fact that he is here inside that building and has done certain things today that I thought he wouldn't be able to do has shocked me. I thought I had given him my trust but right now he is making me feel like I have been betrayed and gave him that trust as if it was nothing.

"So if you know that is the way I feel, then how about you put him on the phone for me to talk to," I spoke as I watched the video screen and noticed that she didn't bother moving and just looked up at the camera and waved at me.

"Why do you think I would pass the phone off to him if he made it obvious that he didn't want to talk to you anymore by hanging up the phone, giving it to me, and leaving the view where you guys can't see him anymore? Do you think that those are the actions one would say if they wanted to talk to you?"

"But I wasn't the person he got mad at, I'm his team leader and I feel like he deserves to give me an answer to my questions!" I felt myself yell as I noticed the woman walk towards where Sam had initially disappeared off to and then she too disappeared from sight.

"Your team leader is on the phone pissed off and wants you to give him answers to his questions, do you want to talk?" I heard the woman ask as I could hear things being thrown around and moved around and then I watched as Sam exited from the room he disappeared into as his eyes came and looked at the camera. His eyes were ice cold not showing any emotion but completely changed from earlier. Earlier he looked as if he was still there but something was on his mind as if he was conflicted. Now, now there is determination in his eyes along with anger.

"What do you want Ed," stammered Sam into the phone as I turned to Greg and shook my head saying that I got Sam as I noticed him looking at the camera feed and realizing too that something about Sam had changed in the time he was on the screen to when he left and now is back. I watched as Sam questioned the woman and the woman went to a large duffel bag on the ground and retrieved a sniper rifle that she had handed to Sam. I watched Sam take the rifle and then position himself on the ground with the rifle pointing out the window.

"Sam, buddy, what are you planning on doing with that?" I questioned as I just stared in shock as Sam now had a rifle and was aiming at something, "everyone get away from the vehicles now!" After I got done yelling that last part I heard an explosion to my right followed by yells. There were cops lying on the ground not moving…hopefully not dead…what was Sam playing at here?

"You should help your people, Ed," replied Sam's voice in my ear coldly as I just turned to stare at the car that was sitting in flames back to the store where I knew Sam was giving the woman back the sniper rifle.

"What the hell was that Sam? Talk to me! I have no idea what you want but I do know that I cannot let you continue to just shoot trucks and make them explode!" I felt myself yelling as Greg came and put his hand on my shoulder.

"No one's dead," replied Greg, "I don't know if he planned it or not, but there is no one dead. Eddie you need to get in there and put an end to this."

"You think I am still playing around?" questioned Sam's voice as I just didn't even know how to respond so I let him continue, "The first explosion was to show you I was serious but apparently you still thought I was playing around. You have no right to call and demand that you speak to me. You have no idea what I was doing when I disappeared off camera and that worried you. You think you have a better understanding of me when I am on the phone? Is that what you really think? I guess I have been a bit selfish since the only reason I have been talking to you guys on the phone is because it makes all of this seem so much better. It makes me feel so good that I can take hostages and watch all of you guys scramble around not knowing the reason why I am here or how to talk me down. The look of utter shock on Greg's face is what got me when I told him I was the one in here and I was the subject not the hostage was the best."

"Then would you like to tell me Sam what is the reason you are doing this?" I asked as I just nodded my head not knowing as I looked to Wordy as I covered the microphone and stated, "Let's go Wordy. You and me will go through the side entrance, while Jules you cover the back. It is time to end this before he decides to kill people."

"To watch Team One fall apart," stated Sam, "it working yet?"

"Why do you want us to fall apart?"

"I want you all to fall apart because you all made my life a living hell. You were always the overprotective brother I never had and never want. Wordy was like the calming river that helped when you would need him the most but he would just make it where you would spill yourself to one another…why would that be comforting to anyone. Jules was Jules acting as if she was the best profiler but I guess I surprised her with it being me, which only makes this so much better. Spike was the annoying kid that just wanted to talk about electronics to someone and enjoyed hanging out with me. Little could he realize that I hated spending time with him and whenever we did we would go to the bars and I would get drunk so I didn't have to pay attention to anything he ever said. Greg…he was the annoying boss that cared about your well-being along with how you acted at work. Why would anyone want to know about how you are or the problems you are going through when you are there for the job? I am personally tired of hearing about the problems he is having with his kid, I mean he screwed up so he should just accept that his son doesn't want to be around him or even see him."

"Well your soldier boy attitude about not talking to anyone or opening up hasn't helped you adjust and become part of the team. We have all been trying to welcome you and make you feel like one of us. Let's just say our trust has been broken because you decided to play with our emotions!" After I got done talking to him I passed the phone off to Greg as I nodded towards Wordy as we started to head towards the side of the building. I already had Spike check to see if there were any explosives and to my surprise there were none. Apparently he only thought that we would be coming through the glass by shooting at him, which is better for us so that we can gain the upper hand on him. I quickly opened the door and pulled it open allowing Wordy to move his way through while he continued forward I worked my way to the other side. This needed to end before things got out of hand, and if it meant that we would have to take down Sam that wasn't going to be a problem now after he has continuously threatened to blow up more areas and he could kill any of us whenever he wanted to.

"Sam…" I spoke as I turned the corner and appeared from behind a pillar as I noticed Sam just come and stare at me as shock spread across his face all for about a minute before it disappeared and anger showed.

"Get out of here!" stammered Sam as I noticed him raise his gun up to face me.

"Problems?" questioned Janice as she approached Sam as I noticed Sam just to look at her and then turned to face me again.

"None, there will be another officer trying to approach from the rear."

"Sam, what are you doing?" questioned Wordy this time as I turned and noticed that he was appearing behind another pillar as at the same time I noticed Janice pull away from Sam as I heard a scream behind him.

"You will leave or I will shoot her!" spat Janice as I just went to look at the hostage that Janice had grabbed. What to do? If we leave now, we might not get another chance to resolve this situation.

"Janice!" yelled Sam as I just noticed that he didn't seem happy with the plan that Janice had taken.

"Do as I told you, or you know what," replied Janice as I noticed that the phone was ringing. Greg just informed us that he was going to call because the situation was escalating since they were planning on shooting a hostage if we didn't leave.

"Go!" hollered Sam as I noticed him turn from aiming his gun at me and shot Wordy. I watched as Wordy took the hit and fell to his back not really moving. At the same time Wordy fell another child ran down the hallway behind Wordy. I just turned and glared at Sam. He shot Wordy! I couldn't believe my eyes, I didn't think he would shoot one of us in person but I guess all my doubts of him trying to play us disappeared in that instant as I noticed Wordy still lying on the ground not moving. I knew Wordy took the shot to the vest, but the seriousness of the shot was still unknown. I watched as Sam ran down the hall after the kid as I could hear Wordy over the communication system telling Sam to not move but having trouble getting a breath. With that I turned and retraced my steps. It was time to finally get Sam by himself and get the answers to my questions. I noticed Sam's shadow appearing down the hallway as I went and yanked his gun forward and gave him a kick to the gut at the same time as I put my arm up against his throat.

"Sam!" I spat as I pushed Sam up against the wall. What was going on? He just told the subject that Jules was coming in via the back door and then shoots at Wordy. Is he with us? To me it seems as if he is with the subjects and then that would make him one as well.

"Ed?" spoke Sam struggling for a breath with shock all over his face, "I thought…you were…with…Janice…" I could tell that he could use some air but if I give him that then he could get the upper hand on me and for now I don't know whose side he is on.

"Is the van still getting maintenance done to it at 2?" questioned Sam as I noticed him just staring at me. What?

"What are you talking about? Let's just stick to what is going on right now? What in the world are you doing?" I spat as I heard a figure approach and realized it was the red head, Janice, from earlier.

"Sam…o, I was going to say I found the kid, but it looks like you got yourself in a bind," spoke Janice as I noticed her holding a gun as she aimed it my way, "I already had the other officers surrounding the building leave…the boy you were looking for, I gave his body to the one you shot." She said the body…means she shot the kid…probably dead then too by the way she is all smiling about it. What did you get yourself into Sam!

"What will you do if I shoot him?" I questioned as I pulled my gun up in my right hand while still keeping my left against his throat and aimed it at Sam's head. I could see shock slightly appear on Sam's face but then it was gone. Whatever games he was playing it would be proven right here if this lady lets me shoot him then he is just nothing to them but if not, then Sam is working with them.

"You won't," spoke Janice as I noticed her point and move a step towards me, "You see I still need him."

"Get out of there Eddie," spoke Greg's voice in my ear, "leave Sam…we can deal with him later."

"Okay, so will you just let me go?" I questioned as I released Sam and watched him go and grip his throat as I started to back away towards the exit.

"Why would I do that when I could use you as a hostage to the rest of your team?" questioned Janice as I knew I probably should have figured this out beforehand.

"Don't shoot him," spoke Sam as I noticed him go and walk towards Janice, "let's go back to the others." Others? There was only one other subject as far as I knew. Was that a slip of the tongue on purpose or what was he talking about.

"If we get him then it will keep the rest of your team from coming at us like they just did," spoke Janice as I didn't bother moving as her deathly glare and gun were aimed at me but Sam just had his back to me.

"We take him hostage then the others will be more willing to shoot us. Whereas, if we let him go they will know that we aren't into killing and they will want to talk us down. If we take him then that will escalate us from most likely a yellow to a red which means for them to take extreme measures…mainly death will come from it," spoke Sam as I knew he was giving up everything that we were talking about. I could sense Greg and the others listening into my side of what was going on. Why was Sam doing this? I thought I trained him better, and I also thought he was part of the family…but he shot Wordy and now he is giving away all our secrets and methods.

"You sure that is the reason, or is it because you don't want me to shoot your team leader?" questioned Janice.

"I don't care about him," spat Sam, "he is just some guy that acts like an overly protective brother but is oblivious to hints that some things are better left alone." With that I heard a shot fired out and then Sam turning around and looking at me with wide eyes as I realized Janice rolling her eyes.

"That's what I thought…you still care about him, after everything I have told you!" spat Janice as I realized that she had aimed at the ground, "so how do I know if you are telling the truth about the situation? Should I prove it to you just how serious I am?"

"No," I spat not having any idea what she was talking about. But the shock in Sam's eyes when she shot at the ground instead of me was enough to cause me to be utterly confused but I still needed to get out of here before getting shot.

"I think we should keep him hostage," spat Janice, "now drop your weapons!" I quickly went to take out my gun and put it on the floor when I noticed Sam's eyes come and stare at me.

"Leave, before I change my mind," spat Sam as I noticed Janice just shocked as Sam pushed her gun down where it was now pointing at the ground, "if we take him the rest of the team will react, they will feel threatened. We won't get what we came here for." With that I started to back towards the door again as I heard yelling, a grunt, and watched as Sam grabbed his left side with his right hand and fell to his knees, "go…" I watched Janice smack the back of her gun into Sam's left temple and Sam's body crumple to the ground and not move. What was going on? With that I quickly turned the corner as shots were fired.

"Ed, status report?" stammered Greg's voice panicky into my ear.

"Unharmed," I spoke, "heading out."

"Good, we got a witness here that wants to speak to you specifically," replied Greg as I headed out the door and towards where Greg stood next to the van. The figure standing next to Greg was none other than the woman that the Janice figure had pulled up threatening to shoot. How did this woman get out of there? Wordy is being checked out by the paramedics…and there is a black body bag already in the ambulance. Dang it…means she killed the kid like she said…wasn't bluffing.

"Hello, I heard you wanted to talk to me?" I questioned as I approached where Greg and the woman were standing.

"Are you Ed Lane?" questioned the woman as I was slightly taken back that she knew my full name…who exactly was she.

"Yes," I replied as I noticed relief flush through her, "do you mind if my boss, Greg, here stays with us while we talk?"

"Not at all," replied the woman, "my name is Annabelle." The woman seemed as if she wanted to tell us something but didn't know where to begin.

"How did you know my name?" I questioned as starters.

"The blonde officer in there mentioned it to me," spoke Annabelle as I quickly exchanged a look with Greg and noticed that he wanted me to continue.

"Did he also happen to tell you everybody else's name on my team?" I questioned. If so, did Sam completely burn us to those two figures?

"No," replied Annabelle, "he told me that if I got out, and in which he would make a distraction to find you and tell you it isn't what it seems." That got Greg.

"What do you mean it isn't what it seems? To me I see a man I trusted taking hostages, pointing a gun at my team and his and shooting my men!" spat Greg as I noticed Annabelle take a step back from Greg as I stuck my hand out holding Greg back.

"Well did he tell you anything you thought was weird?" questioned Annabelle just looking at me.

"Just if the van was getting maintenance done at 2," I spoke, "but the van does tend to get maintenance done so it was just weird that he brought that up."

"Do you think he was trying to get something across to us by telling Ed that?" questioned Jules as I noticed her approach. I noticed her just looking at the woman like she was making things up since Sam gave away her position she didn't know what to think of him at the moment.

"Well in my opinion there had to be something to make him go along with what those guys were planning," spoke Annabelle, "I mean he wouldn't let them shoot me, instead he…"

"Go! Get away from the van!" spat Spike's voice as I noticed him run out of the van and run straight into us and started pushing us away.

"Spike…what are you doing!" I spat as I pushed him off of me and looked at him as I noticed him turn towards the van and then back at me.

"Move!" spat Spike as he pushed me some more until I saw a flash of light, felt heat, and was pushed to the ground as the truck exploded into pieces and started to rain down pieces around us.

"What?" questioned Greg just looking at the van not believing what he was seeing?

"What are you playing at!" spat Jules as I noticed her turn on Annabelle who was just looking at the burning van then turned to look at the store and just looked completely defeated.

"So…that is what they had over his head…wonder what he did…" spoke Annabelle as I noticed that she seemed to be talking about Sam but seemed sad…she wasn't in on whatever this was.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as I went over to her and appeared from her left side as I noticed her turn to look at me then go back to the building.

"He seemed as if there was something bugging him when the lady approached him. When she threatened to shoot me he instantly stood up and started rounding up everyone. The lady did shoot but no one seemed injured…but she was pointing it at a girl, and it wasn't the child your man brought out either…it was my girl. He seemed angry that you were called, but Janice was just smiling. When the lady was busy working with her accomplices he came over and talked to me. He mentioned that when I get out to come talk to you…that you would know what to do…if it wasn't too late. I assumed from that that it meant you guys were in some sort of danger. I thought he was there with them, an inside guy. He didn't deny anything when I asked him questions just agreed to being with them. He mentioned that he was going to do things where you wouldn't know whether or not to trust him or not…he seemed to be mad. Then you came in and he didn't know what to do. He told me he was going to try to get you guys to leave and that he wanted me to leave then. He wanted me to tell you that there are 6 more hostages in there; well I guess now 5 since they killed the boy. They have been wanting to kill the hostages but he wasn't letting them…he didn't really ask me to tell you that…but…there are more than the 3 of them you see. The two you saw were the ones that walked in and started this. Your guy, the blonde one, was already in there…but I don't think he knew he was going to be a part of it when it started, and there were 3 other guys in there who have guns. Your guy…he didn't think any of the ones in there with weapons were cops…but he didn't tell me what they were after," spoke Annabelle as I noticed she was just rambling but facing the building. What I am getting from her though is that Sam wasn't originally a part of this, and it could have been that we were on the line if he didn't respond. Could explain why I saw it look as if Janice was beating him when I left, but it doesn't explain what he did. There goes the phone as I noticed Greg answer the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"I guess your guy must have gotten something to the bald one before I arrived since you all still seem very alive," spoke the woman's voice.

"What do you want?" questioned Greg nice and calmly since we didn't know what was going on now and we have lost most of our cameras but thankfully Spike grabbed a computer before he left the van.

"Time," spoke the woman.

"Then can I speak to my man for a second, see what it is he wants?" questioned Greg.

"No he is unavailable at the moment," spoke Janice as I froze where I was and just turned to look at Greg.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Greg immediately.

"Things were supposed to go smoothly. I mentioned to him I wouldn't blow up his team if he followed my directions. He failed as you can see that the bald one got back out there. I was shocked though that he did shoot one of his team members in the chest, even if it hit a vest. I thought about having him shoot the figure in the leg but it was only confirmed that he was going to try to get a message across and that he couldn't go through with it when he let the bald guy leave. Now, if you want your man back then you are going to have to give me time. Try anything funny and I will kill him. Just so you guys can feel guilty I will tell you a secret, he wasn't in on it. I had him helping me because of the bomb under the van but you guys figured it out somehow. Unfortunately, if you try anything your man doesn't have the time for that since his wound is bleeding pretty badly. I didn't shoot him between now and when bald man left…you should be proud…he protected some stupid girl that was crying, well talk to you when I need something. Remember, try anything and your man is dead," spoke Janice as the phone hung up. I could hear Greg cursing and Annabelle's face just paled.

"He got shot while protecting my girl…I heard the shot…didn't see anything though," spoke Annabelle as I just came over to her.

"It is okay, we will get your daughter out of there along with our man," I spoke hoping I could live up to those words.

**Author's note: All caught up now. Reviews would be much appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam's POV:**

The sound of ringing in the background was what brought me out of the darkness at first…but what happened. I opened my eyes slowly at first and then all the way as I tried to move my arms but couldn't. My hands were cuffed behind my back and I can feel a headache coming. I remember Janice hitting me in the side and then whacking me on my left temple as I kept her from taking Ed as a hostage. Ed!

"Don't make any sudden movements or they will know you have regained consciousness," spoke a young man to me. He was one of the hostages that hasn't said anything the whole time we have been stuck in this stupid grocery store.

"Wha…" I felt myself say as the guy put a hand up to his lips for me to be quiet. I could hear arguing and the continuing ringing of a phone. Why weren't they answering the phone? What happened? I turned my head to look towards where the yelling was occurring to see Janice yelling with the mustache man as they kept pointing to the ringing phone and then towards where I was with the young man.

"Ah…you are awake," spoke Janice as I noticed her walk towards where I was laying. I noticed her kneel down next to where we were and then I felt her grab my hair as I couldn't help but let out a moan as my head was pulled back and up some. I tried to get my knees under me but the pain coursing through my body was almost unbearable. By the time I opened up my eyes I realized that it was just that other young man and myself in the room we were in…a storage room…not in line of the cameras.

"What's up Janice?" I questioned as I noticed her fuming as I felt myself pushed to my left side as I smacked against the concrete and just laid there.

"You ruined everything!" she yelled as I noticed the mustache guy come into the room as well, "you made it where I couldn't take the bald guy as a hostage and therefore made it where I had to attack you. Your men are confused at the moment and do not know what to do, and I don't know what to tell them!"

"Put him on the phone," spoke the mustache man as I just looked up at him confused, "get him to have them give us more time or we will shoot this guy here who has been tending for you." I looked from the bearded man to the young man who was just sitting leaning against the wall just looking at me sadly.

"Tell your friends you are hostage, don't worry about me," spoke the young man as I watched as the bearded man just turned and brought his gun down on the man.

"Stop…I will tell them what you want, just don't hurt him anymore," I spoke as I could even hear the defeat in my voice. If it meant that this guy was going to be safe if I just talked to my team again then I would do that.

"Good, you do anything funny and I will shoot him," spoke the bearded man as he picked up the ringing phone and answered it then put it on speakerphone before placing it to the ground.

"Janice?" questioned the voice as I knew instantly that it was Greg. I don't even know what to say but I have to say something. Before I could respond, Greg continued to talk, "thank you for answering the phone. Can you tell me how the other hostage is doing? Also, I would appreciate it if you could move him back out to where we can see him. I don't know how much longer I can give you more time if you continue to hide the hostage from my sight, for I cannot tell if he is alright at the moment. Well?" I noticed Janice shake her head side to side to show that she was not wanting to move the young man back into the open.

"No." I stated as I noticed there was a pause on the other side of the phone as Greg realized that it was me who said that.

"Sam, buddy…you doing okay?" questioned Greg's voice with some concern in it at the same time Janice bent down and whispered in my ear. _"Get him to think you are fine and that I lied. You are still the subject and in charge in here. Do it or I will make sure your team dies_."

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Janice mentioned she set you up to do this and that you were just working because you didn't want anything to happen to us. She also mentioned you had been shot. So are you doing alright?" So that is what they must have been yelling about. Janice in her anger to me about letting Ed go she blurted to them that I was in here as the hostage. I already know they will kill me if they get the chance.

"They lied; I'm still the one in charge here."

"Don't you lie to me Sam; I saw her beating you up when I left. You wouldn't let her take me as a hostage," spat Ed's voice on the line. Greg must have it set up in everyone's headsets.

"It was all a plan. A plan to get it where you thought I was a hostage, for you guys to lower your defenses and I guess that is what you have done since you have yet tried to storm the store area again. I am going to have to call you back in a minute." With that I hung up the phone and turned to Janice, "You are going to unhand cuff me so that I can go out where he can see me while I drag the hostage out there. If not, then there is no way that any of us are going to get out of here alive." I felt Janice come and un-cuff me and hand me her gun.

"Don't try anything," spoke the bearded man as I just looked at him like _did he really need to keep telling me these things_.

"I got it," I stated as I pushed the guy forward as I dialed the phone.

"You are going to move that gun away from that guy's head, now!" yelled Greg into the phone as I just was startled to hear him yelling. What all did I miss why I was out, and it is so dark outside now.

"What time is it?" I asked as I turned to the young man. He seemed to know that I didn't want to harm him but he was standing up showing the people outside that we were obliging with their requests.

"It's 6:15pm," replied the man as I could hear Greg talking on his end but I decided to pay no attention to it.

"You will hand him over Sam or we will have to take you down. You will not be doing more killings today!" stammered Greg into the phone. Killings? What were they talking about? I haven't killed anyone and I don't know of any killings other than that boy that Janice killed when they first entered the store…when I shot at Wordy.

"The others…they shot and killed 3 out of the 5 hostages, myself included in that count. They killed one hostage when the bomb squad arrived, another when SWAT arrived, and the third was killed when the officers were approaching the store. All of this happened while you were out," spoke the young man as I guess shock was just on my face as I couldn't believe what he was talking about. I was probably knocked out around 4 or 4:30, and it seems like I was out of it for quite some time. And in that time, the other subjects in here happened to kill three people making it where the likelihood that we get out of here safely is not going to happen.

"My team?" I questioned as I had hung up on Greg when he mentioned that there were killings as I had my focus on this young man.

"They seem to be fine at the moment. After Janice said that you were a hostage in this situation they tried hard to get contact with you but not getting anything they seemed defeated. They kept calling and calling but nothing. The bearded guy had caused another one of the explosions to go off while you were out severely injuring a couple of cops. I want to say whatever doubt that your team still had about you possibly being a hostage vanished and they started to act rash making the guys in charge in here act rasher. I know you are only doing what you are doing to make sure your team gets out of here alive, and for that I agreed to be the last hostage in here. They did let one hostage go, since I told you about the 3 out of 5 dead. The one hostage that left here, left here alive but it was a scared teenager girl. I doubt she would have said anything to your team," replied the man. So he knew why I was doing what I was doing and was completely behind backing me up.

"Why are you okay backing me up even though it could get you killed?" I felt myself question as I knew Janice and the bearded man were getting whatever they had initially came here for.

"Because I had an older brother who died in the war, but he let me know before he went for his last tour that some people have it hard but soldiers are the ones who do the craziest things…even if it means their life is on the line for others. I get that you are trying to put your life on the line for your team, but that doesn't mean you need to die," replied the man.

"What's your name?" I spoke as I was looking at him not believing that he was willing to risk his life so that I wouldn't have mine taken from me protecting others.

"James," replied the man, "look out!" I heard the man tell me his name was James and then him scream, pain, and hitting the ground hard. I couldn't figure out what was going on until I heard voices around me and then yelling.

"You okay?" questioned Janice's voice as I noticed her bending down over me as I opened up my eyes but then squinted them again as pain rushed up my left arm as I tried to push myself up to move.

"Careful," spoke James's voice as I looked to where he was being held up by the bearded man. There was blood down the right side of his shirt as I looked at him with panic in my eyes.

"You're bleeding!" I stammered as I tried to get to my feet but felt someone instantly put pressure on my left upper arm making me stay where I was as pain moved through me.

"It's not his, it's yours. They shot at you. I saw the little laser hitting your heart and pushed you out of the way right when the shot was fired. I was able to get you out of the way enough where you only got scrapped but…" spoke Jack as I could tell that he felt bad about not getting me out of the way completely.

"A scrape, that's all," I replied as I noticed the doctor bending down and cleaning my wound and then wrapping a bandage around it, "now what the hell did you do to the hostages!" I knew I was yelling as I stood up and turned my gun on Janice as I could hear the phone ringing. I guess they noticed two of us go down, and the bearded man was basically hiding James due to his size. What Greg was calling about now, I have no idea. I'm mad…they shot at me when I was talking to Jack, and for that I guess I let my defenses down some since I wasn't expecting a sniper to try to take me down. The fact that they were going for my heart instead of my head is surprising but then again, I could have moved and that was the only shot they were able to get.

"You weren't awake. You even warned them that if they called bomb squad you would kill a hostage so that is what we did! What did you expect us to do?" hollered Janice.

"Get what you came for already. I've been buying them time like you said but then you want me to buy you some more time when you don't even have the decency to tell me that you killed people."

"Well we almost have what we came for!" yelled Janice as I noticed her go and open the phone and shove it at me, "finish what you said you would do or I will make sure every member of your team is taken care of." With that Janice hit the redial button and the speakerphone button as I could hear the other side pickup.

"Yes," replied Greg's voice.

"You tried to kill me," I replied trying to keep my voice calm. I knew they could see what was going down since the cameras seemed to still be up.

"Apparently it didn't work."

"Yea, you almost killed the hostage instead."

"I see he is alright though…why he pushed you out of the way I do not know."

"I hear you called for bomb squad, SWAT, and tried to forcefully approach the building and all three times you had to deal with a death. I would hate to be the person who would have to tell their families is that the reason they died is because the police called bomb squad or something like that. How are you doing though Greg? I heard that it has been a stressful few hours."

"Why do I need to tell you, when you were the one that ordered the killings," spat Greg, "now what do you say about letting him go?"

"Why just so Ed there can have a clear shot at shooting me down?"

"No need for that," replied Janice as I turned to her and noticed her smiling at me, "we got what we wanted, so thanks for keeping your team at bay for me." I noticed her quickly approaching me as I turned and raised my gun and shot the bearded man in the upper right shoulder. I watched as he fell to the ground.

"James, RSD!" I yelled as I noticed him just staring at me shocked, "now!" I watched him turn and start running down the aisle towards the right side door as I heard other people running to the front of the store where we were from within as I turned to look at Janice and noticed her smiling as I felt something cold and hard hit me against the side of the neck and then darkness along with a couple more shots fired. What is going on?

**Reviews greatly appreciated! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ed's POV:**

"What's going on in there Greg?" I questioned as I talked into the headset. Greg had just ordered everyone to return by used to be van. I just tried to take a kill shot on Sam but moved at the last second. The bullet then should have hit his heart but the hostage had a different mind and pushed Sam out of the way. I wasn't expecting that but felt more relieved when I heard that the hostage wasn't hurt. It was getting dark outside and the fact that this situation was taking the whole day I was not expecting. This was going to be a long call if we couldn't get it handled soon. There are flood lights on out here but it is still pretty dark out here.

"Just get back to us, Eddie," spoke Greg's voice as I didn't know what to place his voice as…either worried or concerned. Why? I was just turning the corner out of the building across the street as I heard the creak of a door opening before I saw it as I felt someone run into me and with the force they were at I fell to the ground.

"Freeze, put your hands up!" I hollered as I noticed the figure in front of me stand up as well and instantly was staring at me but not putting their hands up. The figure had what looked like a dark stain down the right side of their shirt but was just staring at me as if he was looking at me for a weakness or something.

"Eddie, Eddie, what's going on?" I heard Greg's panicked voice in my ear, "Guys, go to Eddie's location!" I just sat there watching the figure as he was watching me. I heard boots stomping this way and then saw Wordy and Jules appear with their guns aimed at the figure in front of me.

"Put your hands up!" stammered Wordy.

"Who is…" spoke the figure as I could tell he was trying to rack his head for something.

"Who are you looking for?" questioned Jules as I noticed her slightly lowering her weapon but not lowering it all the way.

"Do any of you still believe in Sam?" questioned the figure as that just made my blood freeze. The figure in front of me was wondering if any of us still believed in Sam…who was this guy and how did he know about Sam?

"I do," I replied as I stood up and looked at the figure as I noticed the figure go from looking at Wordy who had his gun aimed directly at him to me. I saw him look at the long skinny duffel bag that I left lying on the ground then back to me.

"You lie, you tried to take him out just now," stammered the figure, "what about you two?" With that I noticed him turn back to Jules and Wordy as he was right. I did just try to take out Sam, but why is he wondering if we still have faith in Sam?

"I don't know what to believe after everything today," replied Jules as I knew she was telling the truth as I noticed the figure slightly look at her then look towards Wordy.

"What's your name?" questioned the figure as he was staring at Wordy.

"Wordy," replied Wordy as I noticed shock spread all throughout the figure's face as he took a step away from Wordy…backwards closer to me.

"What's wrong with him?" questioned Jules as I knew the answer right away. He was the one that had talked to Sam and made him escalate the first time after he talked to me. When he talked to Wordy he disappeared from our view inside the store. The figure in front of us was the hostage that moved Sam out of the way before my bullet took his life. Why I didn't realize it in the first place I don't know.

"You talked to Sam," I spoke as I noticed the figure turn to look at me and smiled.

"You know who I am," replied the figure.

"You are the last hostage," I spoke as I led him towards the front of the building so we could get him checked out. He obliged and started walking with us but still wouldn't look at Wordy completely and kept his distance from all of us.

"I'm not," replied the man as I noticed him walk towards where Greg stood still trying to get connection back into the store.

"They shot out the cameras," spoke Spike as I noticed him appear from behind Greg and come and then stop when he saw the figure, "you were the last hostage. Name's Spike and you are?" I could see the figure tense a bit then relax and state that his name was James. I guess we all spooked him when we didn't tell him our names except that he was unsure still about telling us anything.

"What is your take on everything that Sam has done today, Spike?" questioned James as I noticed him take a step away from us and towards Spike as Spike just looked confused.

"I don't know what to believe. To me, I don't know how Sam would have been able to make the bombs that were out here or even how he was able to attach them. I know he was in the war overseas but he wasn't a bomb expert. Sam and I were just starting to get along, but what he said I don't know what to believe. I thought he liked to hang out with me but if he goes to the bars with me to get drunk so he doesn't have to listen to me anymore…I don't know why I thought we had a friendship forming," replied Spike as I was surprised that he opened up completely with this guy that just asked. What Sam has done today has taken a toll on everyone, including me. I had no idea that he would be able to go to this sort of extreme today and I feel guilty that I didn't notice that he was fading on us to do something this bad.

"He fooled us all, Spike," spoke Greg as I noticed Greg go and put a hand on Spike's shoulder.

"What if I told you that Sam was a hostage in this situation and not the subject or person in charge?" questioned James as I just pushed Jules slightly out of the way so I could have Wordy and Jules, my team, behind me to protect them from whatever danger this Jack guy possesses.

"And how would he be a hostage in the situation when he did the demanding, fired at explosives, took out explosives that could have killed cops, and held hostages?" I spat as I just looked at him, "he did everything that we have sworn not to do."

"What if I told you that Sam put his life on the line to protect all of you guys, his team? What if I told you that if Sam didn't do what the guys in there wanted him to do then you would all have died, you were all being held over his head for him to act the way he did. If he didn't get you all to think that he betrayed you then the people in there wouldn't have the time they needed to receive the jewels that the storeowner hid in there. Would you still believe that Sam betrayed you?" questioned James as I noticed him just staring at us. Shock was written all over my face. I could see Sam putting his neck on the line again to protect the team, he has done it before. Every time that he puts his neck on the line for the team I get mad at him and tell him that we are supposed to protect one another.

"And we are just supposed to take your word about that?" questioned Greg.

"Look at what happened before you got the call of the hostage situation," replied James, "I thought you guys would be able to see it. They said the key to get to see it which none of you guys would think to try is 'betrayal'." With that I noticed Spike go and type away at his computer and then he was frozen just staring at his computer with shock all over his face.

"Spike?" questioned Jules as I guess she noticed the shock all over his face.

"He wasn't with them to begin with. Still no sound but they approached Sam and showed him something on the phone. Whatever it was that they showed him, Sam seemed to agree then protected a girl from being shot and that is when we got the call. Then where is Sam?" replied Spike as I noticed him look at me.

"What do we do Greg?" I spoke as I just looked at Greg and I noticed him thinking about something, "go in and get him! We will discuss this and get to the bottom of it later!" With that I went and grabbed a shield and started to head towards the door, but once inside it seemed relatively quiet. I nodded and with hand signals had Wordy and Jules go search the sides as I heard them say clear as I walked forward a bit as the sight in front of me as I turned the corner made me catch my breath. Sitting in a chair was Sam. He seemed to be unconscious with his head leaning down. There seemed to be a cloth in his mouth. His wrists were cuffed down the arms of the chair while his ankles were taped to the legs. I could clearly see the bandage with blood starting to seep through on his left upper arm…where my bullet scraped him, found Sam…Spike we need you in here." I called for Spike as the closer I got to Sam did I notice the clear wire wrapped around the chains holding Sam's arms down were also wires that led to grenades. If we cut the wires then the grenades would go off.

"Why do you need Spike?" questioned Greg's voice in my ear.

"Sam's tied down but if we try to cut him loose then grenades will go off," replied Wordy as I noticed him approaching where I was with Jules.

"Is he alive?" questioned Jules as I put my shield down and moved closer to where Sam was as I put my fingers on his throat feeling for a pulse as I nodded my head and took the cloth out of his mouth.

"He is alive," I replied, "Sam…" With that I slightly tapped Sam on the face and noticed him moving his head side to side as I noticed him open up his eyes and I noticed his blue eyes staring at me slightly surprised.

"Ed?" questioned Sam as I noticed him close his eyes again.

"Nope, don't close your eyes on me Sam. Look at me," I replied as I slightly slapped Sam's cheek again as I noticed him open his eyes again and look at me.

"Go away," mumbled Sam as I noticed him closing his eyes again as I slightly slapped his face as I noticed Spike looking at the grenades as I then realized the big gash above his left eyebrow. The blood was caked down the left side of his face.

"No."

"Leave."

"No."

"Shoot me."

"No."

"You already did once…so…just do it again."

"You are right; I did shoot once and missed."

"I know, you almost…killed…"

"Sam, stay with me," I spoke as I could tell Sam closing his eyes again as I wasn't going to let Sam pass out on me. I sent Jules out of the building to go and clear things up with the officials out there. I tried to get Wordy to leave too but he wouldn't budge.

"Why?"

"Because we know you are one of us. What have I told you about putting your life on the line for the team?"

"Don't…but it was explosives," replied Sam as I noticed his tired blue eyes come and look at me, "you got my…hint…"

"Not me buddy, Spike."

"Spike…"

"Me buddy, I heard what Ed said when he came out about how that is all you wanted to talk about. It would of sounded like nonsense to me but you even went with me when I took the van in for maintenance a few days ago…so you knew the next maintenance day wasn't for another month," replied Spike. Did he know that the message Sam tried to give to me then was a message? I just passed it off as nonsense.

"I betrayed you all…" spoke Sam's voice not much above a whisper as I noticed him turn from looking at Spike, "leave me."

"Not going to happen," spoke Wordy as I noticed Sam's eyes shoot up looking around for Wordy as I noticed that when he spotted Wordy it was clear in his eyes that there was anger and hurt as he turned his look swiftly away from Wordy to looking down at the ground.

"I'm a threat," replied Sam again barely above a whisper as I noticed Wordy cuss a bit behind me as I turned to look at him and I noticed him shaking his head.

"I was the one that hurt you, wasn't I?" questioned Wordy as I noticed him take a step closer only to stop.

"Wordy? What are you talking about?" I spoke as I noticed that Wordy didn't know what to do and was blaming himself at the moment.

"You know when we couldn't figure out what had made Sam escalate earlier when he fired at the police car, the second explosion after the pizza…I now know it was something I said. I told him that he has hostages so we will do a 'Scorpio' shot to anyone we feel is a threat. The fact that he knew where the bombs are out there makes him a threat, hostages or not. I was the one that made him escalate," replied Wordy not sure what to do with himself.

"Why did you want to talk to Wordy in the first place?" questioned Spike trying to get Wordy to calm down as he moved on to the second grenade.

"Calm me down…make…me…feel like…I could…get you to think I betrayed…you," spoke Sam as I felt him scrunch his face in pain as that made concern fill my face. Why was he in pain? So, that is why he wanted to talk to Wordy…Wordy can calm people down but Wordy did the complete opposite and said that he would take Sam down if he got the shot because he was a threat.

"Where are you hurt?" I asked as I noticed Sam's eyes come and look at me.

"You should have killed me."

"No, I shouldn't have. You were de-escalating when I shot."

"Still."

"Stop thinking that way, Sam!"

"Go!" stammered Sam as I noticed him start to move as Spike was yelling for him to stay still.

"Stop moving Sam!" yelled Wordy as I noticed him come and grip Sam's shoulders from behind him since I was still kneeling in front of Sam. I noticed once Wordy put his hands on Sam's shoulders that he just froze as I noticed his eyes filled with hurt and then he turned his eyes away from me.

"Leave now!" yelled Sam as I just noticed Wordy release his grip on Sam's shoulders as Sam relaxed a bit in the chair but still didn't look that good as I noticed his face twist in pain and then disappear.

"Not going to happen."

"Explosives will go off…"

"Not while I'm working on them," spoke Spike as I noticed him come up to Sam's view, "just let me get the ones down on the other side and you will be home free."

"No."

"I'm almost done…" spoke Spike as I noticed him starting to move to Sam's left side.

"No."

"Why not?" I spoke as I drew Sam's attention back to me.

"Betrayed…you…" spoke Sam, "don't deserve…to…live."

"Yes you do buddy. We know you didn't mean any of the stuff you said. You were just doing it to get us to hate you and make it where we thought you betrayed us," I replied back as I knew Sam was just staring at me not buying anything I was saying.

"Don't need help."

"You do. You are chained to a chair with grenades attached to you where if you move and yank the string the grenade will go off," stated Spike.

"Not your problem," replied Sam as I noticed him turn and stare at Spike, "I don't even like you. I hate when you talk to me all the time, and when we do hang out I get drunk so I don't have to. When you ask me to go out someplace other than the bar I lie and tell you I have plans but the truth is that I don't want to hang out with you and your sorry ass."

"You don't mean that Sam," spoke Wordy as I noticed Sam go to slightly turn his head as he looked directly at Wordy.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean you are worse than Spike wanting to get into everyone's business like you know exactly what they are going through. You use a soothing voice like when you talk to your little girls expecting everyone to open up and tell you all their problems. Why would people want to tell you all their problems but no one can really help it. You act like you are a gigantic teddy bear but when I told you my problems you would go and tell Ed and Greg about it to where I couldn't trust you. You get people to tell them things only to betray them by telling others about it…probably get a laugh out of it too," spoke Sam as I went and slapped Sam across the face for him to come and look at me.

"Stop it!" I stammered as I noticed him just glaring at me.

"Why? You going to try to be all protective again? You act like you are a protective brother over me all the time but you can never protect me from anything. Whenever I do something against what you say when out on a call I get yelled out. You couldn't even ask me about my past but had to confront me after a call because what someone else told you…you couldn't even trust me. I haven't felt part of the team for a long time…so why do you think that now I am going to trust you. You shot at me and were not going to care at all. Wordy there sees me as a threat and I don't think that is going to change anytime soon. Spike there he completely thought I had betrayed you all as well. Why wouldn't he? I mean I was making explosions go off around you all. He probably took my hint but apparently he didn't think much about it since you all still deemed me as a threat. I was out for the killings but that hasn't changed the look in all of your eyes about what you think of me. Even if I did what I did to save you guys, it is nothing. The trust you had for me is gone and all that is left is anger and hatred. And you are wondering why I don't want you guys here?" Sam was trying to get us angry at him all over again so we would just leave him. He is hurt that it didn't take us that long to think he betrayed us which probably hurt him in the end. But I still won't be able to forget what he did even if he was doing it for us.

"Stop it Sam," I spoke as I noticed Sam turn his head side to side completely disagreeing with what I was saying.

"Leave now!" stammered Sam as I noticed him staring at me, "Leave me Spike!"

"No can do," replied Spike as I noticed him nod at me, "all done!" With that I went and started to cut off the tape that had Sam's feet attached to the legs of the chair and then un-cuffed his hands from the arms. I noticed Sam just sitting there looking at me as if he knew what I wanted to do by getting him out of here but he wasn't going to budge.

"Well, let's go," I spoke as I stood up and looked down at Sam and noticed that he wasn't budging.

"Leave," replied Sam as I noticed him then stand up and wince in pain a bit but look at me.

"Not without you," spoke Wordy as I noticed him come over and grab Sam's waist as I noticed him crumbling to the right. Yet, what I wasn't expecting was when Wordy had grabbed Sam's waist to put one of his arms around his neck Sam yelped out in pain and crumpled to the floor with his eyes closed.

"Sam?" I questioned instantly as I bent down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder as I noticed that his eyes were still closed and he was trying to slow down his breathing.

"Get away…from…me," spoke Sam in between his breathing trying to get in back in control, "more…bombs…here." What? More bombs inside here is what he just said but that doesn't explain why he yelped out in pain when Wordy grabbed his side.

"Well let's get you out of here before the bombs go off," I spoke as I nodded towards Wordy who was approaching Sam again and grabbed Sam's left wrist and was about to put it behind his neck when Sam pulled his arm back towards him but Wordy didn't release his grip.

"Sam," spoke Wordy in a warring tone basically indicating that he was tired of playing around and to just let him help him. What was Sam so worried about, and where exactly was Sam injured.

"Where are you injured?" questioned Spike as I noticed him move around behind us as I heard a click. Before I could process the sound I noticed Sam's eyes perk right up to where Spike was standing as he pushed himself up onto his feet and launched himself towards where Spike stood sending them both sprawling to the floor. Right when they landed on the floor an explosion sounded and I noticed one of the pillars come crashing down to the ground along with smoke and debris.

"Spike, Ed, Wordy status?" questioned Greg's voice in my ear as I pushed myself up as I heard Wordy say good, as I said good.

"Spike?" I questioned as I went and helped Wordy up as we looked around and noticed that there were two bodies lying on the ground. With that we both rushed over and carefully rolled Sam off of Spike. Sam had a pulse but was out while I was feeling for a pulse on Spike I noticed Spike opening his eyes.

"'m good. What happened?" spoke Spike with a little strain in his voice. With that I turned to where Wordy had Sam laying on his back next to where he sat.

"You stepped on a bomb is what I am guessing and Sam reacted. He pushed himself up and football tackled you to the ground when the explosion went off. Guess is that is one of the other explosives he said was in the place," I spoke, "boss, Spike's good, might be a while till we can get out. Apparently there are more bombs in here."

"So what do we do now?" questioned Spike as I noticed him push himself up into a sitting position.

"Wait until Sam wakes up so he can tell us where the other bombs are in here," replied Wordy as I just looked at where he was looking down at Sam while reading his pulse to make sure that it was strong before just looking at me. We were in trouble…but at least the trouble was at bay as long as we were stationary.

**Reviews greatly appreciated! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam's POV:**

_"Do you really think he was a hostage in it all?"_

_"I don't know what to believe anymore. I thought at the beginning that he was being forced to do what he was doing…but there was never any evidence of that. Yet, knowing what he was doing was for us…I still don't know. I get that he did what he did but everything he said and what happened, how do we move on from here?"_

_"Are we really going to just sit here until he gets up?"_

_"Well how else do you expect to get out of here, he did mention that there were more bombs. You just happened to find one of them."_

_"How do we know he was telling the truth? He said he was the hostage and everything he said during this call…how do we know he is telling the truth anymore."_

"Bombs are lining the entrance in…zig…zag…formation," I felt myself say after listening to what Wordy, Ed, and Spike were saying around me. I didn't bother opening my eyes and I just feel sore all over and exhausted. Just said that to them so they could leave and I didn't have to listen to the doubt they had about me anymore.

"Sam?" questioned someone's voice from behind me as I didn't bother answering and wanted to welcome the darkness back into me.

"Wake up," spoke another figure's voice as I felt one of them moving as it seemed as if they were trying to raise my shirt to see where I was injured as I felt my shirt tug at the gunshot wound from earlier as I felt myself grunt out in pain before I could contain it as I felt my body scrunch to protect my side area as I felt someone else's hand slightly touch my right shoulder from my right as I also was able to tell that the figure's hands who were probing my side were no longer there.

"What…the…hell…" I stammered as I opened up my eyes as I took in that Ed was the one who was probing to see where I was injured. Wordy was the one to the right and a bit behind me while Spike was sitting back a bit but to my left. I could tell the pain must still be showing on my face because there was concern written all over Ed's face. Concern that shouldn't be there…none of them trusted me anymore. They didn't know whether or not to believe me and that was going to prove harder for me to work with than I thought. But I guess I would rather like to work with them not being able to trust me but still being alive.

"Let me take a look," replied Ed as I noticed his hands moving back to where my arms were still wrapped protectively around my side.

"Nope," I spoke as I noticed after I said it that it only came out as a whisper as the pain was still coursing through my body as I went and put my arms on the ground to push up and get away from them. My plan of getting up and leaving and dealing with them later did not work quite so well as when I pushed I felt myself hit something hard as I felt hands on my upper arms. Wordy.

"Don't move," replied Wordy as I noticed him add pressure to my arms to let me know that I wasn't going to be getting past him, but his left hand must have slipped down some from where he was originally. The pressure got to me as pain filled my whole face as I felt a grunt escape my throat as I could hear voices talking to me but the pain was just everywhere as I felt my legs give way and people trying to hold me up as I was gently placed back down on the ground.

_"Wordy…move your left hand up a bit more…"_

"Sam, come on buddy, look at me if you won't look at either one of them," spoke Spike's voice as I opened up my eyes that I must have closed tightly when Wordy put pressure on my wound on my arm. I turned my head until I found Spike looking at me with concern on his face as well but he put a smile on his face when he noticed that I was looking at him, "that's good…now just focus on me." I was just looking at Sam when I felt Ed's hands moving towards my shirt again.

"No!" I spat as I turned to face Ed and noticed his blue eyes just staring back at me. There was concern on his face but the determination in his eyes.

"Sam," spoke Ed sternly as I noticed him just staring at me.

"Just leave and get out of here. Don't step on any of the black tiles," I spoke as I just stared at him, "you can't trust me so why would you think I would still trust you."

"You're injured," replied Wordy from behind me as I realized that his left hand was now resting up on top of my shoulder by my neck.

"So are you…I shot you."

"Bruised me but nothing else," spoke Wordy.

"You know I want to say I shot you because in that situation it was Ed that looked like he would take me down no matter what. Ed was the one who had his gun trained on me and you had yours on Janice. Yet, there was the feeling that if I put the gun down then you both would have shot me and I wouldn't have to worry about protecting you guys anymore. But, I couldn't do that…I would be leaving all the hostages to die, but in the end I couldn't even protect them. I shot you Wordy so I could go get the kid to find out that Janice ended up shooting him. Ed here was all more than happy to basically choke me as I ran down the halls looking for the boy. Why would you care about me?" I spoke as I realized that Wordy had helped me get up into a sitting position as I felt myself leaning forward some as my right hand was still gripping my left side, "oh right I remember now…you guys don't trust me."

"I am still your team leader and I am ordering you to let me look at where you are injured," replied Ed as I noticed that he was making it an order and he knows that I usually don't break any orders.

"Do you want to handcuff me too?" I questioned as I stuck out my arms towards him with wrists up.

"Sam," spoke Spike's voice again as I noticed him place his hands on my wrists as I just looked at him, "I see why you did what you did. I did have some doubt about what you were doing the whole way through. I was surprised about the bombs located under our vehicles and about how you were saying you were in charge and had put them there. I know you spent time in the war, but you are no bomb expert…that's my job, so the fact that you would have had to know about enough bombs to place it and that information I knew you do not have. I also was the one to pick out your hint that you gave to Ed but it didn't work. I also do not know if what you said about not wanting to hang out with me is true or not but I still like to hang out with you. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. I would rather live with the team hating me then live in a world where they were dead…which is probably like you, so if you could do me a favor and let Ed look at your side. I know you are hurting, we all know you are hurting, and you are still my friend. Since you are still my friend I care about your well-being." I was just looking at Spike as I noticed Spike nod to Ed as I felt his fingers going to lift up my shirt as I winced in pain and then could feel him cuss slightly as I looked down and noticed the blood. There was so much of it but it was all mainly concentrated on my left side where I stopped the bullet from hitting the little girl. I could see the gash where the bullet ripped through my skin as if it was nothing but paper as dark spots were forming around my sight as I felt myself lean back into Wordy's frame.

"I got you buddy," spoke Wordy, "just stay with us…don't pass out on us." I could feel Wordy shifting me to where I was leaning against his right arm and chest as he was careful not to touch my left arm as I guess Ed must have said something about it as I could feel fingers touching near the hole in my side as I let out hissing noises as I noticed Wordy continuing to tell me that everything was going to be all right.

"Sam, you still with me?" questioned Ed's voice as I felt some pressure on my wound and then my shirt being put back down and going back to hugging my side.

"Wha…" I felt myself say as I tried to get off of leaning on Wordy but the world just was spinning as I could feel Wordy just slightly pull me back to leaning against him. Why were they caring about me so much now? After everything I did to them and put them through…they should just get up and leave me here.

"Sam!" stammered Ed as I opened up my eyes and looked at him. My eyelids felt so heavy and I was just so darn tired.

"What?" I spoke again putting a bit more force behind it making it hopefully come back out a bit stronger.

"You have to stay awake," replied Ed, "looks like the bullet went straight through but it did most likely graze and bruise a few ribs. You are going to be alright though, you got that?" I could tell that Ed was looking at me as I barely could keep my eyes open to face him as I could hear him worriedly saying some other things as I closed my eyes.

"Sam!" stammered Wordy's voice as I felt him shaking some as I opened up my eyes and turned my head upwards some and came face to face with Wordy's big brown eyes looking down at me. There was concern and worry written all over his face as he stared down at me as I just looked up at him.

"Did...I hurt…you?" I questioned as I looked at Wordy as there was a bit of relaxation on his face, "I…hit…your bruised…spot?"

"No, I'm good," replied Wordy as I went to close my eyes again as I felt Wordy shake again, "you got to stay awake Sam."

"Tired," I felt myself say as I noticed the worry return to Wordy's face as I noticed he was just looking at me.

"Not time to sleep yet," spoke Wordy's voice as he was acting like the calm river that I knew he was. He was able to make every situation seem better even though it wasn't. I knew the reason why I felt so tired was because of blood lost. My side was killing me along with my left arm was now starting to throb.

"You should get out of here…" I mumbled as I looked up at him, "I don't…deserve…you guys…"

"Don't start saying stuff like that again. Bomb squad is working their way in here so then they can send the paramedics in to take a look at you," spoke Ed. He must have talked to Greg at some point but I don't remember him saying anything. Dang…I must really be out of it.

"Sorry…" I felt myself say but it only came out as a whisper as I noticed Wordy look down at me as I guess he heard me.

"What are you sorry for? We saw the tape about how they got you to work with them, but we were still missing the audio and couldn't see what they showed you. Other than that, you should know we all would have done the exact same thing you did," replied Wordy's calm voice as there was an explosion further down from where we were.

"Shooting…you," I mumbled as I then turned to Ed, "there's trip…wires…" I noticed the recognition of what I said hit Ed as I could see his lips moving again but couldn't comprehend what he was saying as I felt Wordy shift again.

"No you aren't too heavy," replied Wordy as I guess I must have said something, "and I was just shocked that you shot me…couldn't wrap my head quite around it but look I'm fine. Still in one piece and not damaged minus a bruise." I noticed that Wordy had added a smile to what he said as I just looked at him wanting to close my eyes again and did so.

**Let me know whether you like it or not.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ed's POV:**

"How is he Eddie?" questioned Greg's voice in the com system as I just looked at where Wordy was basically holding Sam since Sam was leaning against him. Sam was in bad shape and now after seeing how bad the gunshot wound is I don't know how he kept moving as much as he has this day. He also seems paler. Not to mention he doesn't seem to trust us. Like his trust in us is still there and he knows that we are going to protect him but he doesn't know how far our trust goes. He put his trust in us and we just assumed he betrayed us. Maybe the fact that we thought he betrayed us early on hurt him since it showed to him what little trust and faith we had in him. What Wordy said to him earlier about shooting him if he got the chance seems to have made Sam escalate earlier. I want to say that is when Sam realized that we thought he betrayed us and he realized that it must have been easier for us to think he betrayed us then he thought it would have been. Not to mention he mentioned that he shot at Wordy earlier because he knew Wordy would have shot him without blinking if he shot at me. The fact that I didn't shoot at him right away after he shot at Wordy was only because Janice was holding a woman hostage threatening to kill her. If I shot at Sam, who at that time I thought was Janice's business partner then the hostage would have been dead. Sam I feel will be physically alright when we get him out of here but I don't know emotionally. He didn't want us to rescue him when he was tied down with the grenades around him, he wants us to leave now, and he wouldn't let me look at his wound because he thinks he doesn't deserve us.

"Eddie?" questioned Greg's voice a bit more panicky in my ear as it snapped me out of my thinking.

"Sorry, he is pale and out at the moment," I replied as I looked at Wordy who was just sitting there and looking at me and seeing if I was alright. I guess I must have zoned out for a while right there.

"Well check your PDA's, Team Two just got done retrieving the video from the video earlier when the others arrived and we got the call. When you watch it, remember to just breathe. I told the Bomb Squad about the trip wires so they are being extra careful now. None of them were injured in the explosion. Also, you might want to see if you can get Sam to talk to you so he doesn't die on us," replied Greg as I heard my PDA making a buzzing noise as it received the file as I pulled it out as I noticed Wordy and Spike do the exact same thing.

_"Don't move and you will all hopefully make it out alive!" yelled the woman._

_"What do you want?"_ questioned a young man.

_"For you to be quiet!"_ stammered the older man who had a black mustache and beard covering his mouth.

_"Constable Samuel Braddock, do not attempt to try anything funny. You will be helping us out with our plan. If not, you will cause your team's death," spoke the woman._

_"How do you know who I am?" whispered Sam._

_"I've been watching you for some time now," spoke the woman, "I can also tell that you are not sure how I would be able to harm your team. Do you need some sort of demonstration to know that I am telling the truth?" _

_"Here, Frank get the video," spat the woman._ The phone was showing something that the cameras weren't able to pick up.

_"You going to kill them?" questioned Sam, "what the hell do you want!"_

_"I want you to help us," spoke the woman as she nodded and the new figure grabbed the phone out of my hands, "I was nice just now and didn't kill anyone. I have more of those bombs placed all throughout the facility and on other vehicles that have already left for the beginning of the day. If you don't do what I say, then I will set off more explosions but this time with more people within them. Do you understand?" _

_"What do you need my help with?" Sam questioned as the woman had a smile spread across her face._

_"You will call headquarters and let them know to send Sergeant Greg Parker and his team out here to mediate the release of our prisoners. You will not give them any sort of hint that you are only helping because of the bombs, you do and they die," spoke the woman, "you are probably wondering why your team, huh, because you will make it where they think you betrayed them. If you don't then I will kill the hostages in here. Your team will focus on why you betrayed them rather than our true purpose for being in this store and that will give us the time we need to do what we came here for, understand?" _

_"How can I believe you?" questioned Sam as Frank picked up the little girl hugging the brunette mom that I sat next to initially and pull her behind me and down the hall some._

_"You need some persuading again I see," spoke the woman as she pointed the gun towards the little girl._

_"NO!" stammered Sam as a shot was fired and it was clear that Sam was in pain as his right arm instantly went and grabbed his left side as he fell to his knees._

_"Not a smart move, Sammy," spoke the woman. _

_"Stop!" stammered Sam, "I will help, just don't shoot her." The defeat in Sam's voice was evident. _

_"Good. Frank give the child back to her mother. Jack get over here and get it where this officer is not bleeding anymore so he can make the call. Remember, try anything funny and it will be your teammates and work buddies death and these hostages deaths on your hands," spoke the woman as the young boy who spoke up earlier get up and walk over to Sam and put a bandage on the graze that he had on his side then allowed Sam to put my black shirt back down. The guy gave him two Advil to take to keep the pain back and then handed me the phone. _

_"Make the call, don't try to get any sort of secret message across or I will personally make sure it is the girl you just saved who dies first," spoke the figure. _

_"Police Strategic Response Unit, Winnie speaking, how may I help you today?" questioned Winne's voice over the phone, "Hello?"_

_"Send Sergeant Greg Parker and Team 1 to Weekenders Groceries on Block and Bowl to negotiate a hostage situation," spoke Sam. _

_"I have no report of a hostage situation occurring, can you give me more details?" questioned Winne's voice._

_"It is taking place now. Do you have a reason not to send them?" questioned Sam as one of the guys pulled his gun out and pointed it in the air and fired twice. _

_"Team 1 is on route," spoke Winnie._

_"They are on their way," stammered Sam. _

_"Stay there and let us be," spoke the woman._ At that time, it seems Sam was talking to the hostages and probably was the time he passed on the message to the woman to contact me.

_"Answer it, but put it on speaker," spat the bearded man, "Let them know it is you and that you are not a hostage but behind the situation occurring. Try anything and the hostages will be the first to go followed closely by your team. If you need any proof, just remember that we put a bomb under most cars including the one sitting right outside." _

_"Hello, this is Sergeant Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit, may I ask who I am speaking with?" questioned the voice. _

_"Sam," replied Sam _

_"Do you have a last name, Sam?" questioned Greg._

_"Braddock," replied Sam._

_"Are you a hostage, Sam?" questioned Greg's calm voice back over the phone._

_"No, I'm the one in charge in here," replied Sam coldly._

_"Are you under distress?"_

_"No, I'm the one who is holding this store hostage, why is that so hard for you to believe!" Sam yelled._

"So with the words and the visual clear now, he was under distress…but he was able to hide that from us too," spoke Spike as I looked up at him as he finished watching the video too. Sam did his best to get it where we knew he was in charge.

"Team Two is looking into trying to find the others responsible for this incident since there are four of us in here, leaving only two of our team to follow up," I spoke as I looked at them, "but they don't know where to look except from the video. We need Sam's help."

"Is it smart?" questioned Wordy.

"He isn't going to hide anything from us, knowing that we are safe now," replied Spike as I knew Spike was back into believing in Sam but Wordy still was not a 100% sure and I think that also has to do with the fact that he had thought Sam betrayed them and was shocked to find out he didn't. Not to mention, Wordy is still upset that he made Sam escalate earlier by saying that if he got the shot he would take Sam down.

"Sam," I spoke as I nodded towards Wordy to give Sam a little shake. I noticed Sam turning his head and his eyes open up a little bit and look my way as they went to close again, "don't fall back asleep Sam. We have a few questions to ask you." I noticed with the last part that Sam opened his eyes back up and turned to look at me as I noticed that he was reading my body language and posture.

"You've changed," spoke Sam as I noticed him just turn and look at Spike and I could see that he saw that Spike had changed too.

"Just saw that you were under distress in the beginning," replied Wordy as I noticed that he was trying to forgive himself as well for what had happened today.

"What was on the phone that they showed you?" questioned Spike before I could even ask about something. I noticed Sam just turn and look at Spike slightly confused and then recognition filled his face.

"The barn, and you had just walked into work or whatnot…Spike. They then had one of the SUV's explode. I could see the commotion. They said there were others…except the next time they did it…people would be injured," spoke Sam. I knew exactly what he was talking about. We did have an SUV explode today but we just thought it was a gang that targeted our SUV…we didn't even look to see if there was an explosive on it.

"Can you tell us about the people who you acted as if were your business partners?" I spoke as I noticed Sam turn and look at me as if he didn't want to tell me.

"There was the woman, Janice, she was in charge. There was the bearded man who I shot…he was more like a body guard. There was the medic…Jack. Then there were 2 others…one had to be a bomb expert since he planted everything…they were a team," spoke Sam as he just stared at us, "where's the guy I shot?"

"Dead," replied Wordy, "your shot didn't kill him but he bit down on what looked like a pill and he died." So the fact that these guys acted like a team, and then would do anything including kill themselves to avoid being taken in by us meant that they were not any sort of amateurs. They weren't amateurs since they also said they had been watching Sam for quite some time. They needed Sam to pull this off. If Sam was on the outside then we would have had his Intel and he would have been able to tell us they were a team and figure out how they were working. We also were unable to tell that he was being used to keep us at bay.

"What were they after?" questioned Spike.

"Diamonds of some sort that the store owner must have hidden here…the thing though is…I come here because the owner is a vet…" replied Sam as I noticed him go from looking at me to the ground. The reason Sam chose to come to this store is because the owner is also a soldier, retired, but a soldier. Which then makes me wonder why does a vet have diamonds and enough where a team of professionals most likely are looking for them?

"And I'm guessing they found it. The scene in here turned ugly pretty fast," replied Wordy, "but they were not identified when we ran their faces through the system."

"Get me out of here," spoke Sam as I noticed him push himself off of leaning against Wordy then looked at me with pain clearly on his face, "I can I.D. them for you guys and I think I know where they are going." With that I watched as Sam put both his hands on the ground and was able to push himself to a standing position. Once up I noticed him stumble a bit before he was good and wasn't going to tip over. His right hand then went to lie over his left side. His side was giving him trouble.

"Bomb squad is not done doing the sweep yet," replied Spike as he stood up and looked at Sam.

"I know where they put them," stated Sam, "and if we step on one…we have you." With that I noticed Sam turn to walk as I hurriedly got up and put Sam's right arm around my neck while I noticed Wordy do the same thing but to Sam's left. He probably didn't need this much help getting out of here but we would give it to him so he doesn't have to strain himself too much. I quickly radioed in to Greg that we were making our way out. I could hear him objecting and wanting us to wait for the bomb squad to get done but when I mentioned that Sam knew where they were heading he told me to be careful.

"You doing alright?" questioned Spike's voice as he was a bit in front of where Wordy and I were walking with Sam. We were walking at a slow pace…Sam's body was getting heavier which could only mean that he was starting to lose consciousness on us.

"I'm good," replied Sam as I noticed that his eyes were closed and he was trying to regulate his breathing.

"So, why were you at the store this morning?" asked Spike again as he was just trying to keep Sam awake but I could tell it was probably not the right question to ask.

"Bob asked for me to stop by…I should have seen it…" spoke Sam.

"Bob the owner of the store?" I questioned as I noticed Sam open his eyes back up again and look my way.

"Yea…he must have been in…" replied Sam, "…stop!" With that I felt him stop as Wordy and I stopped as well. Spike was still walking.

"What's wrong?" questioned Wordy as I noticed him looking at Sam.

"Damn it Spike…STOP!" yelled Sam as I realized it took almost all his energy as I felt him sag forward in between Wordy and myself as I turned and looked at Spike who stopped walking and turned to look at where Sam was wide eyed.

"What?" questioned Spike shocked that Sam just cussed at him along with yelling at him. I looked at Spike to where Sam was looking down at the ground breathing shallow breaths. Maybe I should have disagreed more with him when he said he wanted to get outside. Yet he just yelled out now and Spike was just off in his own world mumbling who knows what about how amazing these bombs are and how much there are.

"Trip…wire…" spoke Sam as I noticed it didn't come out very loud as I just looked at Sam to the ground by Spike's feet. Sam was right…if you looked close enough you could see the trip wire that was now rubbing up against Spike's boots.

"Spike…you got a trip wire down rubbing up against your boots," I replied as I just noticed him look at me, take a few steps towards where we still stood, and then went to examine the wire.

"How did you see that?" questioned Spike as I noticed him follow the wire to a pillar and cut something as the string became lax.

"The army taught me what to look for," spoke Sam as I turned to him as I noticed that he got his breathing back under control, "let's go."

"Got it," replied Wordy as I noticed that he started walking again as I started up again.

"Black tile," spoke Sam as I noticed him nod to right in front of Wordy as we turned a bit so Wordy could avoid the tile without dropping Sam.

"So how do you know this stuff?" questioned Wordy, "by the look when you shot the guy you got knocked out, so wouldn't that place you unconscious when they were placing the explosives?"

"I think Sam knew something bad was going to happen, so he was slightly aware of what was going on around him while he was unconscious," I felt myself say as I noticed Wordy come and look at me as Spike pushed open the doors for us to exit. It was dark outside but that would be hard to tell if you didn't know because of how many spotlights were out here. The whole parking lot was lit up brightly, cop cars, burned cars, and even a couple of police vans were here. I noticed Sam look up slightly and have to squint his eyes a bit but was taken in the scene of everyone there. There were so many cops as I felt Sam stop again. The sudden stop slightly took me by surprise as I turned to Wordy and noticed that he was taken a bit by surprise as well. Before I could do anything I felt myself pushed forward some as I stumbled and ended up running into Spike as I turned around and noticed Sam stumbling a bit before regaining his composure. His right hand was holding his left side while his left hand was resting by his side but contained a gun in his hand.

"Sam, what are you doing?" questioned Wordy as I noticed him holding his hands up in the air as I just turned to face Wordy and noticed he was missing his side weapon as I looked back to Sam and noticed that his right hand was now holding the gun and that he had lifted it up some. I noticed that the other cops were becoming aware of the situation as well as they had all started to lift up their guns and point it at Sam as well. If he raised his gun and pointed it at an officer, then I don't know what will happen but someone will lose their cool and shoot.

"He's…he's…" spoke Sam as I noticed he now had the gun pointed at one of the police officers to the right of Wordy as the officer just was frozen where he was standing as the other officers near him had their guns raised up and were pointing at Sam. The hope that they would not fire until we could figure it out since they were back-up to us was high for me at the moment.

"Sam buddy, what are you doing?" questioned Greg's voice as I noticed him appear on my right so he was in between Wordy and me as I noticed Spike was further away now.

"Boss…" spoke Sam as I noticed him turn and look at where Greg stood as I still hadn't pulled my weapon out at him as I wanted Sam to know I didn't want to hurt him. I noticed though that even though he looked at Greg he kept the gun aimed at the cop as he turned back to face the cop.

"Tell me what is going on in your head," spoke Greg trying to figure out what was going on.

"You would have shot at me if you got the chance. I'm giving you one…you going to take it?" spoke Sam as I could hear the hurt in his voice. He was mad at us for not believing in him more.

"He isn't going to shoot you Sam but some other officer might get the bright idea and pull the trigger since you are aiming at one of their own," I spoke before Greg could as I could tell that by what Sam just said to him had surprised him.

"He...he's…" replied Sam again as I noticed confusion all over Sam's face.

"Okay…who is he?" I spoke as I realized I wasn't going to be able to get Sam to focus on something else.

"When did he get here?" questioned Sam not even turning to face me.

"They showed up when you blew up the police car after you got mad when I wanted to talk to you after you disappeared out of view," I spoke. Was Sam getting confused…did he not remember that the police were at the scene?

"I know that!" spat Sam, "I mean…when…did he…get here?" I noticed him turn to me with confusion and pain all over his face as he turned back to face the cop.

"I don't know for sure. But if you could put the weapon down Sam it will help this situation a lot more," replied Greg as I noticed Sam didn't even turn to look at him.

"Can't," spoke Sam not very loudly as I noticed his eyes were glued on the cop.

"Why can't you?" questioned Wordy as I noticed him take a few more steps closer to Sam. I noticed that Sam could tell that Wordy was become a slight threat but he didn't turn the gun on Wordy just started to stumble back a bit.

"Wordy," spoke Greg as he could tell that Sam was getting nervous with Wordy approaching but what still was bugging me was that he had yet to turn the gun towards Wordy which would clearly show that he didn't like the approaching.

"Do you know that cop, Sam?" I spoke as I noticed Greg just come and look at me.

"He isn't one…he can't be…" replied Sam as I noticed his eyes come and look at me, "he's the…doctor." I noticed then and there that it was not just confusion and pain on his face but fear as well. This cop was someone that was inside the store with Sam when everything went down…one of the guys that made him get us to think he betrayed us…he was part of this.

"Okay, let us handle him. Just put the gun down before someone shoots you," I spoke as I turned towards Greg, "Sam thinks he is one of the guys who was in the store."

"How?" questioned Greg, "Spike, go get that guy!" I heard Greg ordering Spike to go and arrest the cop that Sam was pointing his gun at. I could see Sam not wanting to lower his weapon as I started to approach him.

"Get down!" yelled Wordy as I noticed him collide with Sam but when they fell to the ground it was Wordy that hit. He moved Sam once he grabbed him so that Sam wouldn't hit the pavement. At the same time I heard a couple of shots fired as the guy Sam had his gun aimed at fell to the ground dead. Jules was pointing her gun that way as I turned and noticed Greg just staring at me.

"Sam?" questioned Greg as he quickly made his way over to where Wordy was sitting up with some pain on his face, "Wordy?"

"Hit the vest," spoke Wordy as I could clearly see the bullet that was lodged in the pad on his right shoulder, "Sam…you alright?"

"What…the…hell…" spoke Sam as there was obvious pain in his voice as Wordy released Sam who rolled off of Wordy until he was lying down on the cement as he was just looking up at where we standing hovering over him.

"Wordy?" questioned Greg again, "what happened?"

"I was going to go get the gun from Sam when you told Spike to go arrest the cop. By the time I reached Sam I noticed the cop pull a gun and aim it our way. The only thing I thought was that Sam couldn't take another hit so instead I hit him and crumpled to the ground. You okay…" Wordy was wanting to know if Sam was alright who was still lying on his back looking up at the sky.

"Could be…better," spoke Sam as I noticed him push himself up into a sitting position and turn and look at Wordy, "thanks." When Sam got done talking I noticed him close his eyes and start to lean towards the right. I noticed Wordy quickly grab Sam before he could hit the cement again as I made my way over.

"Sam…buddy, can you hear me?" I questioned as I put my fingers on his throat feeling for a pulse. Please have a pulse!

**Please give me reviews, I like to know what people think of the story. Should I kill off Sam? Let me know what you think and if you would like me to include something! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sam's POV:**

_"Sam!" _

_"Breathe! Damn it, Sam!"_

_"We need an ambulance!"_

_"Open your eyes!"_

_"Don't do this to us!"_

So many voices seem so far but still so familiar. All I want to do right now is to welcome the darkness and to rest. I have done so much to my team and I feel like it would be just better if I left. I tried to get them to leave me while we were in the shop but they wouldn't. I even said stuff to them to try to make them mad at me; mad enough where they would just get up and leave me there. My side is killing me and my arm is sore but that is something I should deal with…not them. I already put them through so much.

_"SAM!"_

Why are they yelling at me…I mean I am just resting and I am injured so I feel like I get the right to do that, right?

_"Open your eyes! I just pushed you out of the way of a bullet, so you can not die on me!"_

"Die? I'm not dying…just resting…" I mumbled as I heard gasps as I felt someone slapping my face as I was trying to rest.

"Can you open your eyes for me Sam?" questioned Wordy's voice as I could tell that he was worried. He was to the right of me. Why was he so worried…I mean I already told him that I was resting, why he thought I was dying beats me.

"What?" I spoke as I turned my head to the right and opened my eyes. I noticed Wordy just looking down at me with worried all over his face. His eyes were sad and there was a hint of panic on his face. With that I turned away from facing Wordy and came face to face with Greg and Ed. They were just staring at me with the same expression as Wordy as I could tell that Ed then pushed off his knees and sat down to my left.

"You sure scared us there," replied Greg, "well let's get you to the hospital."

"No," I spoke as I noticed Greg turn back to face me as I noticed him turn and wave someone over…probably the paramedics. There was no way I was going to go to the hospital. Probably really needed to but the hospital is not one of my best friends and after the day I have had I am not in the mood for people to be poking and prodding at me.

"Sam," spoke Wordy, "you basically just died on us right now. You need to go to the hospital and get checked out."

"I didn't die on you just now. I heard everything you all said…I was just resting. I didn't even know I was dying or that is what it looked like to you guys that is why I answered you, Wordy," I spoke as I tried to push myself into a sitting position as I noticed Wordy pushed me back down along with Ed, "what?"

"You are going to the hospital," spoke Ed as I just turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"I am going to find out who…" I stated before Wordy interrupted me.

"Hospital first!" stammered Wordy as I was about to object as I felt pressure on my left side as my sight darkened.

**Please give me a review and let me know what you think so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait...writer's block. Would greatly appreciate reviews and your thoughts of how you like it so far or what you want to see later on. Always getting on and seeing I have a review makes me smile and want to write more, so please leave a review or a comment! :)_**

**Ed's POV:**

"Wordy?" I questioned as I just noticed Sam refusing to go to the hospital as Wordy went and pressed down on Sam's injury until he passed out.

"He is ready to go to the hospital," spoke Wordy as I noticed him stand up and motion the paramedics over, "he needs to go if we thought he had died on us. He is going to the hospital!"

"Fine," I replied as I let the paramedics tend to Sam and then saw Greg give them a card. Probably so that after the surgery that Sam goes through the doctor can call and inform Greg about Sam's condition.

"Wordy, get checked out by the paramedics as well," replied Greg as I noticed Wordy following after them. I turned and noticed Greg just looking at me and then heading off towards where the dead cop was now surrounded by the others.

"Who is he?" I questioned to one of the cops.

"Officer Jack Brandy," replied the cop, "he has been with the force for 2 years now. What was with your traitor guy pointing a gun at him! He was well respected only to be taken down by your team for raising a gun for his defense!"

"Well he remembered this guy from within the store. When did Brandy get here?" questioned Greg as I noticed that he didn't deny that Sam was a traitor. Did Greg think of Sam as a traitor? I mean when Sam mentioned to Greg that he didn't shoot earlier would he shoot now that kind of stunned and shocked Greg but does that mean he believes in Sam or not? I do not even know if I believe in Sam or not and here I am not sure whether or not I should get mad at this officer for calling Sam a traitor or not.

"I don't remember," replied the officer as I could tell that he could figure it out but was going to say he didn't know.

"If you try to cover for him you are helping someone who just robbed a store and held an officer at gunpoint," I spoke coldly as I just looked at him. I noticed him take a slight step back as another officer approached.

"He didn't arrive here when we all did. It was after all the commotion inside, probably when you and the other people on your team approached the store for the last and final time," replied the officer as he was looking at me, "there have been suspicions around the office lately of Brandy and whether or not he was a dirty cop or not. I was behind him 100% of being dirty. People who he would bring in for arrests would always stick but if we brought in someone and they asked for him they would be let go with just a warning…even if it was something like burglary, damaging property, attempt to rob someone, and so on." So this guy, who Sam says he saw in the bank and who was the doctor was actually a dirty cop.

"Does he have any medical background?" I questioned. The only way this guy could be the doctor Sam saw would be if he also had medical history.

"He was a paramedic before he became a cop, I hope that helps," spoke the officer as I noticed him look at me and then at Greg. Someone with a paramedic background has history and would be able to seem like a doctor if you got shot. He knew that to keep Sam's wound from getting worse is to add pressure but the pressure would have worked if Sam didn't get so worked up and the fact that he was moving around a lot didn't help.

"Why did you believe that Brandy was dirty?" questioned Greg as I just turned to look at him. I could tell the officer was just staring at us. I did not know how to act or react or do anything at the moment. Everything that has happened today has tossed me around quite a bit.

"He just seemed off, is everything okay with your man?" replied the officer as I wasn't even paying much attention to him anymore but just looking down at the cop that Jules shot because he had shot at Sam. However, he ended up hitting Wordy in the vest when Wordy tackled Sam. When we went to see if Wordy was alright, Sam didn't look so good. But then when he fell against Wordy with his eyes closed I had honestly thought that Sam had died on us when he wouldn't respond to us. Then when he does respond he is telling Wordy that he isn't dead just resting. When he spoke those words he startled me but probably startled Wordy a bit more enough where Wordy wanted him to open his eyes. When he opened up his eyes then there was pain in his eyes. I can tell that Sam wants to trust us in the fact that we will do the right thing for him, but he can tell too that we do not easily trust him with anything anymore. We made that obvious to us when we were in there when the explosion sounded and we were talking about him along with the fact with how we wouldn't just leave. Yet, even after I saw that video that he was forced into getting us to betray us I cannot believe he went through with it…he risked his life for the team even though I have told him numerous times not to do it. Not to mention I was on the roof before we went in to extract him to shoot him down from holding a gun to a hostage's head. He had stepped out of my kill shot but it would hit him in the heart so I fired. I shouldn't have…looking back on it now. He was de-escalating before I fired by talking with the hostage…but he had hung up on Greg who gave me the all go if I had the shot. He knew I tried to kill him…he knew I wasn't aiming for his heart but that just meant he stepped out of my sight a bit. He knew that we thought he betrayed us early on and it did not take much time or effort which probably hurt him as well.

"Ed," spoke Greg's voice as I felt someone nudging my shoulder as I looked up from where I guess I zoned out looking at the dead Brandy.

"What?" I spoke as I looked at the concern that was filled in his eyes and on his face.

"You okay?" questioned Greg as I noticed that he was trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"Yeah…I'm fine," I quickly replied as I turned to look at the cop and I noticed him looking at me slightly wary of how I was acting.

"I wasn't asking about him…but the one that you brought out from the store injured," replied the officer as I felt my eyes snap to his face as I noticed that he was asking about Sam. He wanted to know if Sam was alright even though he is the one who had injured cops today, betrayed his trust, and did no such thing to try to get them to believe he was on their side still. He shot Wordy, hit him in the vest…but he still shot a team member. He let hostages die and get shot if he did not get his way. Was he still able to call Sam his man and part of his team?

"Why do you care?" I spoke coldly before I could stop myself. He probably just wanted revenge for the hurt cops and could I blame him. I wanted to get revenge for what he did to us, I wanted answers!

"He looks like he needs a friend. You and your team do not seem to be giving anything so I thought I would ask, is he going to be okay?" spoke the officer as I stepped forward towards him as I noticed him hold his ground. He as wondering if Sam was going to be okay because no one else seemed to care…and he specifically stated my team did not seem to care about our man.

"You know nothing!" I spat as I was now inches from his face as I could hear Greg trying to say something to me and was now to the side of where I was inches from this cop's face.

"Is that what you think? That I know nothing? I know enough that your guy or well…he might not be your guy anymore is injured but instead of any of you going to the hospital with him you are all here still. I also know that he is the one that shot the car up at first when you delivered a pizza to him. I know more than you think. I also know that he was in that building initially. I know that he is a soldier and has been on your team for a while. We all watched as you guys battled with your teammate as he stood inside that building. You thought he could truly be guilty without a second thought. I just want to know why you would automatically assume he is guilty before any sort of proof…I mean I would have thought he was innocent until proven guilty. Just because he stood in that store and pointed a gun out here…did you ever see him injure anyone?" spoke the cop as I knew that he was probably more than a cop…probably in the running to become a detective and I was letting him get under my skin.

"Then would you be glad to know that your cop buddy Jack Brandy was the one who was in the store as well but not as a mere hostage? You say you have never really trusted him but what I want to know is would you know why he would be in that building specifically and why would they need my man to pull off the heist?" I stammered as I felt Greg push me back away from the cop now so that we were no longer nose to nose. This was turning out to be some sort of war on who was right and who was wrong.

"Because your man is a soldier and knows what needs to be done to protect teammates. Brandy probably knew that your man was one of your snipers and that is why he would have wanted him within. They probably thought with your man on the inside that you guys would not be willing to go in. Little do you know but I will tell you, you probably hurt your teammate if you can even call him that still more than you guys think. Someone who thought they had trust with you and then you go and break that trust faster than anything. Don't think none of us heard when the other guy was on the phone with the one within and said that he would take him out if he got the chance and that it did not matter if there were hostages or not because he was a threat because he knew where the bombs were planted. Does that make you feel better? You threatened to take down one of your own men and why? Because he shot out here and hit a car that wasn't close enough to anyone to do any real damage when it exploded and Frank went and shot a woman in the arm! You went up onto that rooftop ready to put a bullet in your teammate's head. Hell…I doubt you consider him your teammate anymore!" stammered the cop, "I'm done arguing with you, I have cases to solve."

"We are not done here yet! You called the bearded man who is dead now, Frank, who is he?" I spoke as I noticed Greg walk away talking on the phone but still looking in my direction. This cop was too cocky for his own good and right now he was just making it where I wanted to go and punch some sense into him. Yet, he was talking the truth to. None of us including myself really gave him a chance once he blew up the car after I delivered the pizza. I was on the rooftop all but ready to take the kill shot and put Sam down for good.

"It was Frank Dark…he was one of the guys who plays poker with Brandy. He is or I guess now was a janitor at the police station," replied the cop as I noticed that he looked down at Brandy and then back to me.

"Do you know who this woman is?" I questioned as I pulled out my phone and showed him the photo of Janice, "all we have is that her name is Janice." I could see the shock spread across his face as the picture of Janice loaded on my phone as he came closer to take a look at it. His face was becoming pale quite quickly as I noticed him look like a ghost and as if I just told him that his cat just died or something.

"That's Janice White…" spoke the cop as I noticed him cuss under his breath as he turned back to the building that only had rumble left and nothing else.

"Who is she?" I spoke as I stated, "Spike you got that…look up everything you got on a Janice White."

"She…your friend…he might still be in trouble," spoke the cop, "but do you still consider him a friend or do you consider him a traitor?" I could tell that after the cop said Sam could still be in trouble he rethought his answer and asked if I considered him a traitor. I did at the moment think of Sam as a traitor but he was only a traitor that I could deal with…no one else.

"Who is she!" stammered Greg as I noticed him standing by me again, "and why do you think my man is in trouble?"

"She is a nurse at the local hospital," replied the cop, "I think you man is in trouble because the likelihood they thought your man would have gotten out of there alive is slim. Why would Brandy be here if he thought your guy would have recognized him? Plus he raised his gun and tried to shoot him and that doesn't seem like he would leave your man tied up with explosives rigged in the store if they wanted him to get out alive? Then there is the fact that if your man got out alive he would be able to identify everyone that was within the store." He was right now that you think about it…Sam shouldn't have made it out of the store alive but he did which made him a liability to everyone else because he could identify the others who were in the store as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sam's POV:**

"Ah, you are awake, Mr. Braddock," spoke a clear voice to my left as I pushed open my eyes to see who was talking to me. It couldn't be the team…they wouldn't call me Mr. Braddock. I don't even like being called that.

"It's Sam…" I spoke as my voice sounded rough and my throat felt dry. I felt a straw come up to my lips as I opened my mouth and sucked in the cool water that refreshed my throat.

"Sam, how are you feeling? My name is Dr. Brown," replied the voice as I turned my head and noticed that there was in fact an elderly man in my room, gray hair, white jacket, and a friendly smile on his face. His green eyes were just looking at me.

"What happened?" I questioned as I noticed that he had a clipboard in his hand. My left arm and side seemed a bit sore then there is the fact that my right wrist seems to be cuffed to the side of the bed.

"You had a gunshot wound to the side. It went through cleanly but since you waited so long to be treated you lost a lot of blood. The wound to your left arm was not severe either but scraped some muscle so you will be sore for a little bit. How is the pain level?" replied the doctor.

"I'm fine, when can I leave?" I spoke as I noticed the doctor's eyes narrow slightly but then it was gone and he was just looking at me.

"You can check out tomorrow, I would like to keep you the rest of the day and overnight to make sure that nothing changes," replied the doctor, "now just rest up." With that the doctor walked out of the room and I turned my gaze down to the handcuff that was holding my right arm to the bed rails that were up on the right side. I don't know who it is that would want to cuff me but whoever it was, was not so smart. This is easy to get out of…first turn the sound off of my machines, take the IV line out of my left hand with my cuffed right. Got…it…now just to use the needle to get the cuff to release…almost…I guess I need to hurry a bit…people are probably bound to notice soon. With that I felt the release of the cuff on my right hand as I gently rubbed my right wrist even though it didn't really hurt. Now to get out of here…need to go to the…bathroom. Okay…definitely sore in the side…just try not to put too much pressure on the side.

"SAM!" stammered a voice as I could hear my room door being slammed open. I guess I really wasn't expecting that to happen. I mean I am in the bathroom with the door closed but what it can sound like is someone is searching the room. The silent cursing travels my way as I guess the person realized that I had turned the sound off my machines and that I was missing from the cuff. The person doesn't seem to be that angry but I can hear the figure on the phone.

_"He isn't here!"_

_"What do you mean he isn't there? The doctor called me a while ago telling me that all they had to do was patch him up and then to recover. I had them cuff him down to the bed to please the local police department since the explosions. If he is up and moving he most likely wouldn't make it far."_

_"What do you mean you had him cuffed! Don't you think that would just make him think that we didn't trust him and were not giving him the benefit of the doubt when we sent him to the hospital? Plus, what did you think cuffing him would do!"_

_"I thought it would keep him resting in bed instead of getting himself in more trouble while we are wrapping up the scene."_

_"Well he got out of them by using his IV needle, Greg," spoke the voice. _That meant the figure in the room was part of the team and angry that I was cuffed to the bed. I don't blame them I was kind of expecting to be cuffed to the bed; it just caused the problem of having to go to the bathroom and my escape plan of leaving the hospital.

_"Well I didn't think he would be awake before we got there, I guess next time Wordy should put more force or the doctors should dose him better. So do we have any idea where he is?"_

_"No idea on my end, did Spike find Janice White?"_ Janice…she was still out. Of course they couldn't find them. They were too busy trying to get me out of that grocery store that they didn't go after the suspects at first. Why? I mean they shot the cop that I said was in on the grocery store thing…they should have figured out from him or the other cops where he came from or what was going on exactly. The fact that it was a cop that was in on the deal shocked me a little but I guess it shouldn't. I mean Bob was a vet, he was a soldier like me, but in the end he used me to keep my team at bay.

_"No, all we have is that she works for that hospital but nothing else."_

_"Do you think she already made her move and took Sam?"_

_"She wouldn't do that; she would just want to kill him and could easily do that by giving him something to kill him through his IV. I don't see any reason why she would physically kidnap Sam."_ So, I guess Janice is after me again…guess the guys realized that I could still identify them and that I was a loose end to the other side which put me in danger I think?

_"So what do I do now boss?"_ I guess now is as good as any to go out there. I mean I got the scrub bottoms on but getting the shirt on is become too difficult with my left arm and when I lift my arms it hurts my side. With that I went and started to turn the doorknob and push the door open as I came face to face with the barrel of a gun not so far from me along with someone yelling, "SRU put your hands up, now!" I felt myself lift my arms slightly with my palms facing forward right in front of my chest as I was taking in the person behind the gun. It was Ed. Ed was here and he was sent to look for me, but reacted just like he should when he thought the room was empty until a door opens up. I noticed the recognition that it was me cross his face as I noticed him lower the gun back down as I put my hands down and had my right arm gently lay across my side.

"Sam?" questioned Ed's voice as I was just looking at him a little bit iffy as he still had his weapon drawn. I could hear Greg on the other side of his earpiece still, _"Ed…Eddie, what's going on? Answer me, Ed!"_

"You might want to answer him," I replied as I noticed Ed just looking at me and then hitting the button so Greg could hear.

"Found Sam…he was in the bathroom," spoke Ed as I just noticed him staring at me as I noticed him put the gun up and move over to help me get back to the bed. I felt him grab my right arm and gently pull it from resting against my stomach to around his neck as he slipped one of his arms behind my back and then his hand was pressing slightly against my left side but above my bandage.

"Hey," I felt myself say as I noticed Ed's blue eyes come and stare into mine and then we started moving. I felt our direction turn from heading towards the bed to heading towards the door and I wasn't the one who changed it, "where are we going?"

"How about we get a shirt on you first? If I start walking you through the hallway without one we might get some weird looks," replied Ed as I noticed him place me by the door but where I could lean against the wall for support and then go and pick up a white undershirt off of the same chair that I took the scrub bottoms from.

"Hurts," I spoke as I noticed Ed now standing right in front of me as I stated that. I hope he gets that I meant it hurts trying to put on another shirt then it just hurting in general. Right now I feel pretty numb, probably from the drugs that they were able to get into me before I took the IV line out.

"One step at a time," replied Ed.

"Not that…to lift arms…to put shirt on," I mumbled back as I noticed him starting to angle my arms and pull the shirt over my head as I felt myself grunt out in pain as the stiches on my left side were pulled some. I could hear Ed mumbling something to me but the pain that was racing through my body was almost a bit much.

"Sam…" stammered Ed's voice as I opened my eyes and noticed his blue eyes looking at me with concern all over his face.

"You could have waited for me to finish…before…that," I felt myself say rudely as I noticed Ed just look at me then go back towards the bed, "what are you doing?" I noticed Ed not answer me but take two of my three pillows and put them under the sheet vertically where it would look like a person was still under the bed. The next thing he did was go into the bathroom and then come back out with an empty cup in his hand. He put the cup under the sheets with the IV line taped down within the cup. Pretty smart idea on his part where it will look like I am still in the bed if someone just looks in, unless they move further in and realize that my machines are silent and that there is no longer a heartbeat coming from the so called "figure" in the bed.

"Making it where it still looks like you are here," spoke Ed as I noticed him grab my right arm again and make it where I lean against him slightly as I walk.

"Why don't I just sign myself out against the doctor's wishes?" I questioned as I noticed Ed's blue eyes staring into me as if that was a stupid idea. What was he so surprised about…about my question.

"And why would you do that?"

"Well why wouldn't I do that? What is so good with your idea of coming and taking me from the hospital but not allowing me to sign out? What do you think the doctor is going to think when he goes in there and I am not there? I would think kidnap but…"

"Janice is a nurse here," replied Ed as I just froze where I stood. My feet stopped obeying me as I could feel Ed cuss slightly under his breath as my knees buckled and Ed was now taking on my full weight trying to keep me standing still. Janice…the one who made me try to get my team to betray me not so long ago worked here in this hospital. The fact that Ed was the one who came to my room and panicked slightly when I was not in bed only shows me that he does still have some trust in me or he wouldn't have gotten so mad at Greg about the handcuff thing. However, Janice is a nurse here…so does that mean I was being watched for this mission or job of theirs for a long time? I mean I haven't been in the hospital much but then that would mean Bob my friend at the store would have set me up. But why would he? Then there is the question of why would he have diamonds at his grocery store…unless he has stolen them previously and kept them at his store for safe keeping? Yet, someone else could have stolen them and put them in the store and Janice and her buddies were going to retrieve them. But then Bob could have not been on it at all and just had his own diamonds laying around in his store in which Janice and the guys just went in to steal and knew that they would need someone on the inside with them to keep the police at bay…but if that was the case then how come Bob was not a hostage. "Sam!" I could hear Ed stammering my name as I felt someone slapping my face lightly as I really couldn't focus on the figure in front of me. If Janice worked in this hospital and Ed was worried about that would only mean that Janice would want to cut any loose ends that she has. I would be considered a lose end since I had seen her face and I can talk about what went on inside the grocery store. I was an eye witness that saw her there and had communicated with her. The fact that she knew that I saw her face and every one of her accomplices left me as a lose end. "Sam, answer me!" I felt someone shaking my shoulders as I looked up from apparently where I got off looking at the floor when I zoned out to noticed Ed staring at me as I saw his right hand moving away from my neck…was checking a pulse.

"Ed what are you doing on the…Sam?" questioned a voice as I turned to see who the voice was coming from and noticed Wordy walking up in his work outfit minus the vest and jacket, just an SRU t-shirt on.

"Sam, answer me!" stammered Ed as I noticed that he was tapping my leg to get my attention back to him. I turned to face him as I just looked at him. He was here, wanting to get me away from Janice…but if it is true that she works here then I am only once again putting my team at risk for something that they shouldn't be involved in in the first place. The fact that Janice had wanted me on the inside makes it my fault, not the teams…but if they try to protect me then they will be equally blamed and put at risk.

"What happened?" questioned Wordy again as I continued to look at Ed as I noticed my eye sight going in and out of focus. Maybe it was too early for me to get out of bed after they gave me some drugs for the pain.

"Everything was going fine until he asked why he couldn't just sign out if I was in a hurry to get him out of here. Then I just opened my big mouth and mentioned that Janice works here. He stopped walking and then before I could figure out why exactly his knees buckled and it took enough for me to ease him down to the wall. He has been thinking about something that much is clear…but he hasn't spoken to me or anything," replied Ed as I could tell he was filling Wordy in on what happened.

"Well, let's get him out of here and then he can talk to us when he is ready," spoke Wordy as I noticed him appear on my left side as I instantly pulled my arm back away from Wordy before he could grab my arm.

"No…" I spoke as I turned and looked at Wordy briefly and then to Ed.

"It is safer for you to be as far away from Janice as possible Sam," replied Wordy as I noticed him moving his hand towards my left arm.

"I said no!" I stammered as I reacted and my right hand grabbed his outstretched hand and bent back his hand towards his forearm as I heard him grunt in pain.

"Sam!" stammered Ed as I felt his hand grab my right wrist and start to add pressure to get me to release Wordy's hand.

"Will…put you…in danger," I mumbled as the force of Ed's grip and tightness I was starting to feel.

"You are part of the team, and what makes you think that we would just leave you out in the rain? Wait…don't answer that but I need you to release Wordy's hand," spoke Ed as I just looked at him as I released my grip as I noticed Wordy's right hand slightly holding his left wrist as I just turned to Ed and noticed him still holding my right wrist but not with as much force.

"Now are you going to come with us?" questioned Wordy.

"Spike only," I felt myself say before I could stop myself. I only wanted to be with Spike at the moment…he was the only one that seemed to believe in me the whole way through. I know that Wordy and Ed wanted to believe in me but they made it where I seemed to have lost their trust a lot faster. Wordy said he would kill me if he got the chance, hostages or not…I was still a threat. Then Ed…he tried to take me out with a headshot. I ruined the headshot by stepping back slightly but the bullet still would have killed me by landing in my heart but James the last hostage made sure it only hit my arm instead.

"What?" questioned Ed slightly shocked.

"Trust Spike," I stated as I looked at him as I could tell their was surprise then slight hurt and then him just staring at me.

"You will be coming with me first and then when we get back to the barn, you can be in the watchful eye of Spike," replied Ed, "okay?"

"No Wordy…then…" I stumbled over my words as I tried to stand up as I felt Ed come and re-take his position holding me up as he looked at me and then towards Wordy.

"He won't help you walk if that is what you want…but he is going to be with us in the car and then back to the barn," spoke Ed as I just turned and looked at him, "he needs a ride too. You are going to have to trust us Sam."

"Fine…let's hurry and get to the car…bout to…pass out…again…" I felt myself say as I could tell that my eyelids were getting heavy as I felt myself get into the elevator of the hospital and then darkness.

**A/N: Reviews greatly appreciated along with ideas...not sure what I am going to have happen next. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ed's POV:**

Well…that did not go exactly according to plan. I thought I would be able to go right in and grab Sam and then make our way out of the hospital cleanly. The plan didn't even work out from the get go since Sam was not in his bed when I first entered but was in the bathroom. Why I didn't even think of checking the bathroom before saying that Sam was not there I have no idea but it had cost us time then. Not to mention, when Sam started questioning why we were leaving the hospital without signing out I mentioned that Janice worked here. That all about had Sam freeze up on me as he had different scenarios running through his head. He thought that by going with us when Janice was after him would put the team in danger. That I guess is partially true but if we didn't protect Sam from Janice then we were equally as bad as the Janice person. Then Wordy shows up instead of waiting by the car like I told him to…to find me leaning over Sam trying to get him to communicate to us about what was going on. Wordy tried to get Sam to help him but Sam reacted and ended up adding some pain to Wordy's left wrist but we grabbed an ice pack from a nurse…well Wordy grabbed one from a nurse before we entered the elevator. The thing that is sort of bugging me but I know it shouldn't is that Sam seems to not trust me still. I tried to make it right, and helped him out to the grocery store, we got him to the hospital, and then I came to retrieve him from the hospital. He didn't voice his opinion at all until I mentioned when Wordy was there that we needed to go. Sam mentioned then and there that he would only go with Spike. I want to say he chose Spike because Spike understood the message that Sam was trying to get across to me when Sam was talking about maintenance to the truck. Not to mention, Sam seemed to focus in on Spike and allowed me to initially look at his wound because Spike mentioned that he would feel better if Sam let me look at it. Then there is probably the fact that Sam can still remember Wordy telling him that he would shoot no matter if he had hostages or not because he was a threat because he knew where the bombs were located outside the store which would put us in danger. Then there is me. I tried to kill him without giving him any more time to defend himself. He was talking with a hostage after hanging up the phone on Greg when Greg mentioned he wouldn't do any more killings that day. The shock that I saw spread across Sam's face when that was said was pure…he didn't know about the killings and immediately hung up on Greg and turned to the last hostage. I should have known then that if he didn't know about the killings then he couldn't have truly been behind what was happening. Greg was right, if Sam had wanted to kill us or harm us he could have…instead looking back on it he could of blown up the truck when we were all near it but tried to get the message across that there was a bomb under the truck…but I didn't listen. I would have shot and killed Sam. I had aimed for a headshot but then he stepped back making it where my bullet would have hit him in the chest but the hostage pushed him out of the way before the shot could be completed. Why did I shoot now looking back at it….the hostage was talking Sam down…Sam wasn't even pointing the gun at the hostage's head when I fired. Did I fire just because I wanted someone to pay for all the deaths of the innocent people? I guess…but I can clearly see why Sam wouldn't be so trusting with me or Wordy…we both threatened or tried to kill him when he was in the grocery store. Spike was the only one that stood by his side.

"ED!" stammered Wordy's voice as I felt my body slam into the ground of the elevator as I looked up and noticed Wordy holding onto the elevator rails opposite of me as I felt the elevator halt. I quickly turned to face Sam and noticed him slightly waking up and was now lying flat on his back against the back wall of the elevator but thankfully Wordy and I were on either side.

"Sam…you okay?" I questioned as I nodded to Wordy as he moved to figure out why we stopped so hard and what exactly happened as I turned my attention to Sam. Sam had his eyes barely open and was looking at me and squinting in pain every so often.

"What…" replied Sam as I noticed him wanting to get into a sitting position.

"Stay lying down. The elevator just stopped all of a sudden. Wordy is trying to figure out what happened," I felt myself say as I placed my hand on Sam's right shoulder.

"Janice?" questioned Sam as I just looked at him. Could he be right? Could Janice have planned to get the elevator stopped with Sam within it? But then it couldn't have been Janice because how would she know that Sam was on the elevator…unless she already realized that Sam wasn't in the room and had the elevator rigged as a back-up in case Sam got out of his room.

"Let's talk about something else…when did the doctor say that you could leave?" I spoke trying to distract him.

"Tomorrow sometime…wanted me to stay overnight…" replied Sam as I could see in his eyes that he knew I was trying to distract him.

"When did the doctor say you would be getting more pain medicine?" I asked. That might be why he was in so much pain since the first time I saw him. When he appeared out of the bathroom he mentioned that it hurt when he tried to raise his arms which makes sense since it probably pulls on the stiches that now are on his left side.

"Don't…know…" replied Sam as I turned from looking at Wordy not getting anything from the help button of the elevator to where Sam was trying to avoid my gaze now. How did he not know when the doctor would be coming back in to administer more pain medication.

"How do you not know?"

"Wasn't really paying attention."

"And why were you not paying attention to your doctor? You just told me that he said he wanted to keep you overnight and then you would be released so you must have been paying attention for some of it!"

"Yea…I paid attention for that and then zoned out. I was thinking about…."

"You were thinking about what exactly?"

"You know…" spoke Sam as I knew that he must be talking about trying to escape from the hospital but I needed him to tell me.

"No I don't, so why don't you tell me?"

"You know…you caught me in the middle of it. I was going to wait until you left the room but you had to call someone. Once I heard Greg on the other end of the phone I knew it was you…but I was just thinking of waiting until you left. Yet you didn't so I just decided to come…o…u…t," spoke Sam as I noticed that he had trouble saying the word 'out' as I noticed his face scrunched up and his breathing becoming labored.

"Sam?" I questioned as I tried to get him to calm down, "you need to breathe….in….out….in….out, come on Sam you can do it." I noticed Wordy come over from hitting the elevator doors and look at me then to Sam who now had his arms wrapped around his side area and was starting to curl up in the fetal position.

"Hurts…" mumbled Sam as I looked to Wordy worriedly as I turned back to Sam…it was too early for him to need more pain medication but then why was he acting as if he was in pain. His bandage was clean and no reason for the wound to reopen so why exactly is Sam in so much pain right now? Right when I was about to tell Wordy my thoughts the elevator started moving again and then the doors opened and we were in the garage. There really wasn't anything we could do as I noticed three figures facing us with guns pointed our way as the lead figure moved forward and I could clearly tell that it was Janice. So maybe she did plan what the elevator was going to do ahead of time, but now what? I mean I can reach for my weapon, but will one of them fire before I can shoot someone?

"Don't even think about reaching for your weapons boys," spoke Janice, "now just throw your guns out here and then come out here slowly with your hands raised."

"And why do you think we will do that?" questioned Wordy as I noticed that he had moved more in front of Sam who was still lying on the ground but his arms were hugging his side.

"Because you want pain medicine for Sam," replied Janice as I turned and glared at her, "you are probably wondering why he needs it and that is because he hasn't had any since the doctor was done with his surgery. I switched the substance in the IV line from pain medication to just liquids. He must be in tons of pain right now." So that explains why Sam is feeling the pain more now then how much he should be feeling.

"Why do you need us to go with you?" I spoke…she could easily kill us but she wants us to go with her someplace which could end up becoming more of a problem than anything, especially since we just basically kidnapped Sam from the hospital and he is not on any sort of pain medication.

"Why should I tell you?" replied another figure to the right who had his gun pointed directly at Wordy.

"Don't…go…" spoke Sam's voice as I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder as I turned and noticed Sam standing up between where Wordy and I were crouched down around where he was lying. What is Sam doing?

"You protecting your team again? Or do they even trust you? Do you trust them? Why don't you let me kill them off? Aren't they the two that hurt you the most? The one to your right is the guy you call Wordy and is the one that you so desperately wanted to talk to…but when you talked to him he made you angry enough to hang up on them and move out of camera range. Then the figure to your left must be Ed…the one who is the team captain and demanded to speak to you when you disappeared from the camera's view and handed me the phone. Do you trust them?" spoke Janice as I just noticed how there was slight pressure on my shoulder where Sam was helping himself stay standing.

"Does it matter if I trust them or not? When I agreed to help you in the store you said if I did what you said you would leave them out of it…so why are you here demanding that they put their weapons down and go with you someplace?" questioned Sam as I looked briefly at Wordy to notice that he heard the first part of what Sam had mentioned as well…does it matter if he trusts us or not…which only tells me that he doesn't.

"Well if I remember correctly you didn't do everything like you were told, so I thought I would make them understand as well," replied Janice as I heard a shot fired and then Janice was yelling, "Don't shoot him!" I felt something hard come and ram into my chest as I fell back onto the elevator floor with pain rushing through me.

"Ed!" stammered Wordy's voice I noticed Wordy's big brown eyes come and look at me, "Just breathe…they hit the vest." I guess that is what the pain is from…got bullets in the vest. Wordy looks to have a slight cut or graze from a bullet on his right arm but he is just focused in on me.

"Sam?" I spoke as I noticed Wordy look at me and then help lift me up to where I was now leaning against the elevator wall. The sight in front of me sort of surprised me. The figure that was to the far right was down on the ground with blood coming from his head…most likely dead. Then Janice was just fuming but had her gun pointed at where we were in the elevator. Sam was leaning against the elevator doors that were open and he had a gun in his hand that was pointing at the other figure whose gun was now by Janice's feet and his hands were raised up in a defeat position, "what happened?"

"That was pretty risky there Sam. What would have happened if I didn't mention for them not to shoot you?" questioned Janice as I noticed Sam just turn and look at me and I could tell he was focusing in on the smashed bullets that I have on my vest.

"Then you would have a dead Sam…but we both know that isn't what you are after so I really didn't have anything to lose. What did surprise me though is when you said don't shoot him…this guy here he shot at Ed…the one who has the vest on, not Wordy who doesn't have a vest. The question I should be asking is how come you didn't shoot the guy without the vest, would have maybe gotten me to come along more willingly," replied Sam as I noticed what he was talking about. Wordy seemed unharmed and I seemed to be taken down at the moment because I had gotten hit in the vest. Janice had wanted to take Sam with her along with us but alive…so why does she want Sam alive?

**Reviews and your thoughts are greatly appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sam's POV:**

"True and that is only because I still need you alive and breathing for things to work. But once your use is done then you will die," replied Janice as I knew there had to be a catch to why I was still alive at the moment. The fact that they didn't kill me when they left the store said something because that meant they planned to come back for me. I was able to identify everyone's faces and the fact that she was able to change my IV's only proves that my team wasn't thinking much in me needing protection and just as a traitor or bad guy since I was cuffed to the bed frame. I am in some pain at the moment but I need to push past it in order to make sure that Wordy and Ed get out of this alive. I do not trust them still and I know that they are trying to trust me but the fact still remains is that I would rather like them to be alive and hate me then to be dead.

"Why do you still need Sam?" questioned Wordy as I turned to face him slightly then turned to look at Janice all while keeping the gun in my hands pointed at the unarmed accomplice of Janice's.

"Because of what Bob told me…he will be able to help us get out of here and will keep the police at bay when we rob places," spoke Janice as I didn't know what expression I was playing on my face as Janice smiled at me. She was going to use me to keep the police at bay. The police wouldn't go about their normal ways to talk down a subject when they knew or know that an officer is in danger.

"What did Bob tell you?" I spoke as I knew I shouldn't be interested in it or at least shouldn't show Janice that I was interested in what I thought he said, especially since I thought of that man as my friend.

"That you were an ex-soldier. You were a sniper in the war and had some pretty bad things happen to you while over there. Now back you work with the Strategic Response Unit and are on the top team. The team is also your family. You don't like being the sniper when you go to work but if that is where you are needed in tough situations then you would do that. I knew after all that that you would be the perfect person to be able to keep your team at bay and then if things went good there then you could help us rob more stores. Once Bob realized our reasons he stood his ground trying to protect you. I had him call you and ask if you could stop by the other day just to make sure you were in the store when we arrived. He refused at first and up until the point where we threatened and killed his daughter. He still wouldn't call you in so we found a camera that had him calling you some other time and took that as we killed him. So, you came and we used you," spoke Janice as I could feel the anger inside me building up.

"Sam!" snapped Ed as I turned to face him and I could tell that he was looking at me willing me to calm down.

"You killed Bob!" I stammered as I turned away from Ed and turned to face Janice. Janice was just smiling at me and bobbing her head up and down. I wasn't betrayed by Bob which is kind of reassuring but the fact that he paid with his life to protect me is not something I was expecting to hear.

"Yes, and I really had wanted him to help out but he would hear nothing of it. He also wouldn't tell me where in his store he hid the jewels that he had taken from the military were so I needed time to search," replied Janice, "did you know he stole jewels from the military but could never be pinned for it?"

"Yes," I replied as I noticed shock spread on Janice's face, "I knew he did and I knew the evidence would never be found to prove that he did. He needed the money for his daughter. I don't approve what he did but I understand. What makes you think I am going to help you steal from other stores and keep the police at bay?"

"Because you don't want me to kill those two," replied Janice as I just kept looking at her.

"Why would I be stupid enough to allow you to take me hostage again? You aren't going to get far by holding a cop hostage, just will make the cops work harder to take you down and get me back safely." I could feel Wordy and Ed both staring at me. I mean I just informed Janice that I knew that Bob had stolen and I was fine with it. Of all the times for my phone to ring it started to ring then.

"Why don't you put that on speaker phone," spoke Janice as I knew it really wasn't her trying to be polite but more of ordering. If I didn't then she would most likely shoot at Ed or Wordy and right now I just have to try to stay conscious enough to get out of here alive and hopefully not taken hostage again.

"Hello?" I spoke as I answered the phone and hit speakerphone.

"Samtastic! How are you doing buddy? I was really worried about you, and Greg just mentioned you got out of surgery and were in recovery. We are trying to figure out who were the people that made you act the way you did while inside the store…" spoke Spike as I quickly went to cut him off. He doesn't need to tell what he has learned about Janice while Janice can hear and he for sure needs to know we could use his help.

"Spike!" I spat as I could tell that Spike stopped for a second.

"Don't get all rude on me now, I was just going to tell you that that was a good hint that you gave Ed about the maintenance on the van since if I was paying close enough attention I would get it. I know you meant for Ed to get it but he doesn't really pay much attention to the tiny things every now and…"

"SPIKE!" I stammered again wanting him to shut up but he was just continuing on.

"The cop that Jules shot was named Jack Brandy and had been a cop for some time but was under investigation sort of for being a dirty cop. Then guy that you shot within the store, the one with the beard was named Frank and he was a janitor at the police station. Then I bet Ed has already filled you in but Janice's last name is White and she is a nurse at the hospital. She had a dad that died by crossfire during a hold-up. That could explain why she is…"

"Michelangelo!" I stammered as I needed to get him to shut up. If hanging up the phone would do any good I would have done that but Spike would have just called back. The fact that I used his full name got him to still on the other end. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I started to slide down the elevator opening until I was in a sitting position leaning back. My energy is leaving me and the fact that Spike almost gave away everything we know could have been a major problem and still might be since now Janice knows that she is being looked into.

"So when are you guys going to get here?" questioned Spike completely switching topics. Could he tell that we needed his help or do I need to send him another clue? But what is it that I could say that would let him know that we were in danger and for him to track our phones? "Sam?"

"We are stopping to pick up some pizza, do you have any request of what you would like on it?" I spoke hoping that Spike would ask what was on it that we were getting and then I could pass him the hint.

"Well what are you guys getting on yours?" spoke Spike like I had expected. I knew everyone was staring at me as I now sat on the ground talking to Spike about pizza.

"Well cheese of course, pepperoni, mushrooms, and anchovies…you know how much I like those. Wordy is taking forever getting the car so we will be off shortly," I replied as I could only hope that Spike got that.

"I thought you didn't like anchovies?" spoke Spike. No…he was going to blow this if it wasn't already blown.

"No, I like them because they are nice and hot and Ed said it was my call since I'm injured and am at the hospital," I spoke, "see you soon." With that I hung up the phone and turned and faced Ed who was just looking at me trying to read me. Hopefully Spike picks up that I mentioned that I like anchovies but looks closer to the meaning of why. I used the words hot and call and I hope that he places it together saying that this is a hot call and need his help but I can't hope too much for that because it was more cryptic than the last message that I had passed to Ed but Spike was able to decode and understand it.

"What did you just tell him?" questioned Janice as I noticed her a bit closer to where I was sitting.

"Gave him something to go off...I doubted you wanted me to tell him that I am at gunpoint by you in the parking garage. But if you would like, I could call him back and let him know," I spoke as I looked up at Janice and noticed her understand what I meant and then turned to look at Ed and Wordy.

"Now, you guys going to come peacefully or not," replied Janice.

"I hope they don't go peacefully," I replied as I tossed the gun at Wordy as my sight was darkening. I heard the gun land near within the elevator…hopefully close to Wordy.

"Sam?" questioned Ed's panicked voice this time.

"Don't go peacefully…" I mumbled as I felt myself lose the fight to stay conscious as my sight darkened completely.

**Would love more reviews and what you like or dislike, what you would like to have happen, etc. Thanks for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for the long wait, writer's block but tried to make it longer since you had to wait so long. Again, I would love more reviews, what you like or dislike, what you would like to have happen, etc. Thanks for reading.**_

**Ed's POV:**

"SAM!" I stammered as I noticed Sam's head tilt to his chest as his eyes closed. He just tossed Wordy his gun and then to go unconscious…or that is what I hope he just did.

"He's breathing, his chest is still moving up and down," spoke Wordy trying to calm me down some as I now noticed he was now holding the gun Sam was earlier.

"What did he just get across to that Spike figure?" questioned the figure to my left who now had picked up his gun and was aiming it at us as well.

"Nothing," replied Janice.

"He had to…I mean who gets anchovies on a pizza," spoke the figure as I noticed that he was just looking at me as if I knew what he was saying.

"I don't know, but I don't even think he has ever had anchovies…and now that I think about it, I doubt he even meant to say anchovies," I spoke as I noticed the guy's face just getting angry. I could feel Wordy getting a little antsy next to me.

"What did he just get across to that Spike fellow? Tell me now or I will shoot you again!" stammered the figure.

"Do that and I will shoot you," spoke Wordy, "plus I doubt Ed knows what Sam just informed Spike, but I do." I turned to look at Wordy and knew just by looking at him that he knew that Sam put a code into his message to Spike.

"He put a code in that message?" I spoke as shock spread across my face as I continued to look at Wordy and saw Wordy was nodding at me knowing that I had no idea what message Sam just put in that message.

"What did he say?" questioned Janice, "tell me and I won't shoot you all."

"You are going to shoot us no matter what, so I guess I can tell you," replied Wordy, "because he mentioned Spike's name it got his attention to drop the subject he was talking about. After that, I'm not sure if you guys noticed how quickly he switched topics from you guys to where we were located. Sam went on to mention what he was getting on the pizza. I'm with Ed about how he mentioned anchovies…don't think he meant to say that. But if I had to guess since he must not have been thinking that straight he picked it because it is a fish and you were pretty fishy with what you have been doing and everything that has happened. He also went on to tell Spike that we were still at the hospital because it was taking me forever to get the car." There is a message within what Sam seemed to be talking about. I thought he was just saying random stuff when he should be telling Spike that we need help at the hospital. If what Wordy just said with the last part about it taking Wordy forever to get the car then that would inform Spike that they would be in the parking garage waiting for Wordy to bring the car around. Not to mention, the thing with the anchovies was a bit weird since I know Sam stays away from eating fish and the fact that Spike called him on it knows that Spike seemed to have been paying some more attention to the call then I was.

"So?" replied the figure to my left, "how does that means anything except that Janice is here and that you don't have a car…unless there was more…"

"Yes, when Sam answered Spike's comment about him not liking anchovies he mentioned that they were nice and hot…hot being the key word there. Sam also went on to say that Ed said it was his call…call being the key word there again. So now do you know?" questioned Wordy just looking at the figure.

"Hot call…" spoke Janice, "he told that Spike figure that he was in a hot call, and by mentioning fishy for the fact that I was present and it taking you forever to find the car they were still at the hospital would have told him you were in the parking garage. Then the fact that he also mentioned see you soon was as if he was saying we would be leaving soon so in other words he should hurry and get here…am I correct?" Janice was good…she picked up on the rest of the phone call message before I fully wrapped my head around it all. How did Sam come up with that message to send to Spike when he answered the phone all while he was in pain and what now I can conclude was fighting falling unconscious. He really didn't last that long but he did last longer than I thought. Then the gun that he had pulled and shot the other figure that was here when I got hit in the vest he took from Wordy again…when he pushed himself up between the two of us facing Janice before any of the shooting happened. He was worried about us but not because he trusted us. Could it be that he still cares about us but has lost some of his faith in our trust? The question though is how can we get him to trust us again? I am mad that he doesn't trust us but then I know I shouldn't be since I tried to kill him and Wordy said he would kill him if he got the chance. We both screwed up and could that be why he also sent the message to Spike since he seems to trust Spike? Or was it because he was about to fall unconscious so he tried to let Spike know what was going on? But if that was the case, then it would make it where Sam would consider us weak and defenseless against Janice.

"Yes, good job. It took you a while longer than it took me to solve that though," spoke Spike's voice as I noticed him appear from behind a pillar with his gun up and raised at Janice. I could see him smile at me and then go to looking at Wordy and where Sam sat out cold. I noticed Jules and Greg appearing from the sides with their weapons drawn as well. I could tell that Jules was wanting to move in closer to where Sam was to make sure he had a pulse but I slightly shook by head side to side to tell her not to. If Jules made a move towards Sam and Janice saw it then things could and probably would turn ugly fast.

"Spike? Guys?" questioned Wordy as I noticed that he spotted Spike and then Greg and Jules on either side as a smile spread across his face.

"You guys alright?" questioned Greg.

"Ed was hit in the vest twice," spoke Wordy as I just scowled at him as I was going to try to keep that under wraps as I just noticed Greg's concerned face looking me over to see if he could spot any sort of damage.

"I'm fine now that you guys finally decided to come and join the party," I spoke as I noticed Greg go from looking at me to looking at the rise and fall of Sam's chest. This wasn't the best situation since we did have a man down and out at the moment in the middle of the line of fire. Not to mention, since Sam is down it causes some problems too since he seems to be the target of everything going down here.

"Yea right Ed…I bet you didn't even know that Sam sent me a message in that phone call," spoke Spike trying to lighten the mood and hopefully get Janice and this other guy to loosen their grip on their weapons.

"Well how did you figure it out so fast?" questioned Janice as she turned to stare directly at Spike, "and I take it that you are Spike."

"That I am, and I figured it out mainly because he said my name," replied Spike as I realized that Spike would have to be the one to negotiate this one out since Sam made him the head figure by giving the message directly to him. It isn't like Sam had any other options though for the message except Spike since he was the one who called.

"Michelangelo," spoke Janice, "it is different than this nickname you go by of Spike…that is how you knew he had something important to tell you."

"Yes," replied Spike, "Sam there rarely calls me that but since he did then I figured something must be up. I thought he was just mad that he was being taken from the hospital but then when he started mentioning that he was getting anchovies on his pizza I figured something was fishy…haha…get it…fishy like the anchovies and that something is wrong?" Nice try Spike but they are too round up on grabbing Sam and getting out of here. What Janice and this guy want to do by holding Sam hostage on the inside of stores that they attempt to steal from is kind of a good plan. Little do they know that when an officer responds to a call and finds out that an officer is being held hostage things do not go as smoothly as they would if there was not a hostage or an officer in danger? When there is an officer in danger, all the cops seem to get angry quicker that one of their own is in trouble and react without thought which sometimes ends well and other times could have ended better.

"Nice try Spike, that isn't going to budge them," I spoke as I drew Janice's attention back to me as I noticed that she was taking in my position. I was still leaning against the elevator wall and have not moved much since two bullets collided with my vest. I probably have bruises on my chest and maybe a bruised rib or two so I definitely don't want to attempt to move much yet. But I have to be glad that they decided to shoot me in the vest over shooting Wordy in the chest who doesn't have a vest on. Yet since they decided to shoot me and not injure Wordy only makes me think that they do not want to injure one of us which could show that they know injuring an officer is not the smartest thing to do.

"Well you haven't budged either, so I guess that makes us even," replied Janice as she was smiling at me. So she noticed that I haven't moved much if any since I was shot. However, when she mentioned that I felt Greg's stare come and look at me but I am not taking my eyes away from Janice since she is the threat at the moment.

"How does that make us even? I mean I am thankful that you guys decided to shoot at me and hit me in the vest over shooting Wordy who doesn't have a vest on," I replied as I could feel Wordy tense next to me slightly. That only proves that Wordy noticed this too and decided not to say anything but by me saying that drew attention to Wordy as well.

"I can shoot him now if you like?" spoke Janice as she angled her weapon to face Wordy now who didn't move any but I noticed him turn and give his full attention to Janice.

"You shoot me then they will all shoot you, is that what you really want?" questioned Wordy as I noticed what they meant. Greg, Jules, and Spike all now had their weapons pointing directly at Janice with tight grips on their weapons. This is exactly how one officer reacts to one of their own being threatened.

"No," replied Janice as she lowered her weapon, "but just because I didn't shoot your friend there doesn't mean a thing. It just means that it would be easier to take two of you if neither one were bleeding out. I just told them not to shoot Sam…doubt his body would have been able to take another wound. Well no, his body would have been able to handle it but mentally he would have had a problem. Then again, he is unconscious over there and for what…because you guys couldn't protect him. I wonder what is going through his head right now. Probably something like can I trust them or not? I mean I guess he trusts this Spike guy right here since he did give him a message. But you guys…does he trust you?"

"Why don't you think he trusts us?" I questioned. I knew Sam at the moment probably didn't trust us but that didn't mean that I needed Janice here to think or know that.

"Who are you trying to fool? I mean I was in that store with him, and I was the one to see his reactions to everything. You were the one who tried to kill him with your sniper rifle," spoke Janice as I noticed her take a step forward and sideways. What was she playing at? She is right…she knows how Sam reacted to everything we did but why does she care if Sam trusts us or not?

"Why do you care if he trusts us still or not?" questioned Spike before I could say something.

"I know he trusts you. You were able to figure out the message that he sent out with Ed when Ed stormed the store. Little does he trust those two in the elevator though and you guys think you have figured me out. It is so sad that you think you have figured me out. It has been fun for me though to see him struggle trying to see if you guys trust him and vice versa for not much resolve for him. So do you think he trusts the rest of you?" asked Janice as she turned around and had her back facing me as she looked at Greg, "and you are Sergeant Greg Parker, leader of Team One with the Strategic Response Unit. You have had so many solved and figured out cases where you get the subject to calm down enough where you don't have to make a kill. However, now when one of your team members is on the line you are like a chicken with his head cut off."

"What do you mean?" questioned back Greg. Janice is trying to get Greg to react, and was able to get him to ask about something she said. She is right though…when it is just talking a subject down we are fine as a team, but the fact that it was Sam, a team member, we were unable to do anything smoothly. We escalated Sam from yellow to red and then lost control of the situation and that is why we had the majority of the victims or hostages killed. This is one of the worst situations that as a team we have been put into.

"You do not know how to react when it is one of your own on the opposite side. I have been watching you guys enough to know how you guys are supposed to act on a call. When you found out it was Sam your own team member on the inside at the store you didn't know how to react. You thought he was just joking around so he reacted and fired at one of the bombs I had Jack there put under the vehicles. I argued with him telling him afterwards that he could have blown up a larger target and his eyes were of shock. He thought that explosion that he waited for the officers to be within a safe distance of the explosion before he fired off his shot. You all just assumed he wasn't doing anything. He needed you guys to think he was still in charge of the situation but if he couldn't then I would have killed off a hostage. To him, that wasn't an option. He was going to protect those hostages even if it meant that he was made to look like an enemy to you guys. Apparently though it didn't take long either. I saw the way he reacted when Wordy there talked to him on the phone. I could only hear Sam's side of the conversation but something you said wasn't right and he hung up and stormed out of the room. I knew he wouldn't attempt to escape the building with innocent people still in there but he wanted to go someplace where you guys wouldn't see him," replied Janice, "and do you know what I am talking about now?" The shock that Sam must have felt when he found out that there were more explosives out surrounding us must have been something but he never allowed it to show on his face. He just informed Greg that he blew up the car because he could and to prove that he was still in control and that he could kill us when he wanted to. That I believe, he could have shot out of the store and killed a cop but waited until they were at a safe distance from the vehicle before blowing it up.

"Did you ever tell him that there was a bomb underneath the van?" I questioned. That was the message he tried to get across to me but I just assumed he was trying to change the subject. He wasn't exactly trying to change the subject when I cornered him within the store but he also kept Janice from taking me hostage when she could have.

"No," replied Janice, "he figured that out on his own unfortunately. I would have loved to see his reaction to seeing his team killed or injured but he blew that by passing the message on to you. Yet, you were unable to figure out the message but Spike there figured it out, which makes me wonder if that is why Sam seems to still trust you?" That could be true…that could be why Sam still trusts Spike is because Spike was able to decode his message about the bomb underneath the van where I could not and then there is the fact that I tried to kill him.

"But it could just be because I didn't try to kill him," replied Spike as he drew Janice's attention to him.

"But I didn't try to kill him either," replied Greg.

"But you didn't confirm for him whether or not you would 'Scorpio' him if it came down to it. It was after I told him on the phone that I would take him down if it came to it because he knew where the bombs were located which makes him a threat as well. Little did I know at the time that he had no idea where the bombs were, and I was the one that made him escalate and disappear from view," replied Wordy.

"You were the one that hurt him but you were not the one that made him re-escalate if that is what you call it. That was Ed. You just hurt him because he whispered something to you after he said he would release the woman since you talked to him, and I bet you didn't hear what he had to say, did you?" replied Janice. She enjoyed knowing something we didn't know but what was she talking about when did Sam whisper something. However, by the look on Wordy's face just shows that what Janice is talking about did happen.

"Wordy?" I questioned, "What is she talking about?"

"When I was talking to Sam, I thought he whispered something and I asked for him to repeat it I didn't hear what he was saying. He wondered why I wanted to know and I mentioned because I was talking to him and wanted to know what he said. He just went on to say it was because I talked to him but I thought there was more but when he didn't elaborate on it I didn't push him because he was letting the hostage that the Frank guy shot go," replied Wordy as I could tell that what he just said was the truth so what was it that Sam said that made this Janice person think it was enough to shake us up a bit.

"So what else did he mention that Wordy was unable to hear?" I questioned.

"He stated, 'fine, just cause you talked to me Wordy after everything…thought you could trust me,'" spoke Janice smiling as I could see Wordy paling and shock spreading across his face as he must be realizing that if he heard it then he would have known that meant Sam was in trouble and everything he was just doing was a mask or cover but we couldn't see that.

"How do we know what you are saying is the truth," replied Jules, "you could just be making that last part up."

"What would I gain in doing that? I mean you saw how he reacted and how he hung up on Wordy and then went out of camera view. He really didn't do much in the bathroom but pound the wall and whatnot but you guys couldn't see him to know that," stated Janice.

"You could just want us to think he said that to have us worry about how hurtful we came across to Sam when you know he didn't say anything like that. You want Wordy there to feel bad about escalating Sam when he had no part in it!" stammered Jules basically yelling but trying to hold back a bit.

"Wordy didn't escalate Sam, I did," I replied as I could feel everyone come to look at me.

"No, you didn't. You played a part in it but you weren't the cause of escalating him. He was still hurt about what Wordy said to him and he just acted on that hurt when you called. I was surprised that he wanted the sniper rifle from me as he fired out on you guys…but you have to think back to it. When he fired out when you thought you escalated him he didn't hurt anyone again. I was getting tired of him not injuring anyone but then again I just told him to make it where you guys thought he betrayed you and nothing about injuring anyone. Wordy there injured him…I kind of wonder why he called Greg but wanted to talk to Wordy instead. Why did he want to talk to you?" spoke Janice as she questioned Wordy at the end who was now standing in the elevator with the gun in his hand but pointing down. There was shock and hurt spread throughout his face but he hasn't said much of anything since Janice mentioned that Sam mentioned that he thought Wordy could trust him but that as far as we know is a lie and that Sam never said that.

"Apparently he wanted me to calm him down, make it where he could get us to think he betrayed us," replied Wordy as I realized he gave the reason Sam gave us when we were trying to untie him from within the store when he was tied down with the explosives.

"But you did the complete opposite. You informed him that you would kill him no matter if he had hostages or not, am I right?" spoke Janice as I noticed that she had a big smile on her face, "don't stare at me with your anger. I am just trying to help you guys understand why Sam seems to have so little trust in you guys."

"He must have some trust in us if he passed out on us with us being the only ones to keep him from you," replied Wordy as I noticed him still staring at Janice.

"I don't think he meant for you guys to protect him," replied the guy that was still standing there, "if I remember correctly he threw you the gun and informed you to not go with us willingly. Nowhere in what he said when he threw you the gun was protect me or look out for me or anywhere along the lines of I trust you."

"He didn't have to for us to understand what he meant," I felt myself reply before I could stop myself as I noticed the figure grin.

"Yea, just like you didn't pay attention when he said that he thought he could trust you when speaking to Wordy," replied the figure as I could tell that is where we lost Sam's trust and I guess he must have felt pretty hurt when I tried to shoot him.

"He didn't say that," spoke Greg, "if he did then we would have heard it." Would we have?

"You don't think he said that he thought Wordy could have trusted him and that was why he was going to release the woman? You know you could just ask him," replied Janice as she was staring directly at Greg. Then there is the fact that we have been discussing things for quite a while and she has yet to feel pressured or trapped with the team surrounding her and pointing guns at her. Does she have something else up her sleeve or what?

"We will ask him once he wakes up," spoke Jules trying to get the topic to change which would be good but I doubt that is going to happen.

"You could just ask him now, I mean he has been awake for most of the conversation," replied Janice.

"No he hasn't," spoke Greg, "he is asleep." I went from looking at Greg to Janice who seemed to know something that we didn't to where Sam was supposed to be unconscious and still seemed to be so.

"You know I am a nurse right," spoke Janice as I noticed that she now had her back towards me but was looking directly at Greg.

"Yes, so?" questioned Jules.

"I am able to tell the difference between the slow rise and fall of a person's chest when they are sleeping compared to the slightly faster rise and fall of someone's chest when they are awake. And let me tell you, your buddy and mine is awake and has been for a while," replied Janice as I noticed that she was looking at Sam as I went to look at Sam as well but he looked exactly like he did when he first closed his eyes…I can't tell a difference.

"Okay, well then let him rest. There has to be a reason why he hasn't spoken up now and I am going to appreciate his reason," replied Greg as I could tell that he was wondering why if Sam was awake why he wasn't saying anything as well. There has to be a reason if he was awake why he wouldn't say anything, right?

"So Sam, you going to tell them if you said that you would let the woman go because Wordy talked to you after everything and that you thought that Wordy could trust you?" questioned Janice repeating the statement that none of us believe that Sam said, and if he did say it then we all royally screwed up. We should have been able to have heard him say that to know that he wasn't betraying us. Even I should have known his heart wasn't in it when I took the shot. He was de-escalating and I fired. The last hostage was talking to him about the killings when I took the shot. He was surprised with the other hostages being shot which shouldn't have surprised him if he had ordered them. There is also the fact that when the killings were happening he could have been unconscious for it all for all we know since he wasn't visible on the camera.

"He didn't say it!" stammered Jules, "there is no way he would have said that and we didn't hear him say it!"

"I said it," spoke Sam's voice as I noticed his blue eyes barely open as he looked at all of us, "I said that to Wordy. He didn't hear me so I didn't repeat it." What!? Sam said that he thought Wordy could trust him, and we were unable to hear it. Since we didn't hear it and after everything else that happened we assumed he betrayed us and were thinking and even attempted to take him down lethally. What did we do?

**Review PLEASE and thank you! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sam's POV:**

The shock on everyone's face was almost priceless. Little do they know that I was aware of the whole conversation and I know that if they had heard me they would have reacted differently and not thought that I had betrayed them so early on. I didn't repeat myself because if I did then they wouldn't have thought that I had and then that would cause them to not do what they did which what I thought in the end would end up killing hostages…but Janice did that while I was knocked unconscious…the killing of the hostages. It is kind of funny how I was trying to save the hostages but it was the hostage, James that ended up saving me.

"Sam?" questioned Wordy, "I'm sorry…I…" He didn't know what to say. Yes, hearing from him that he would take me out if he got the chance I wasn't quite expecting but it had to be done.

"It is fine Wordy…I don't blame you," I spoke as the pain in my side was noticeable now, but until we can get this thing figured out with Janice I doubt anyone is going anywhere. I dislike hospitals but I would honestly like to go back into the hospital now.

"I was the one that hurt you," replied Wordy.

"Yes…but it couldn't have been helped. I needed one of you guys to really believe I betrayed you. It was the only way for everything I had planned to play out. The deaths of the hostages wasn't in the plan and occurred while I was unconscious so I had no idea until James, the last hostage, filled me in," I replied as I could see that everyone was focusing in on me. I am still sitting on the ground with my right arm lying across my stomach slightly.

"What did you need to play out?" questioned Ed, "what exactly was your plan, Sam?"

"I needed you to believe I betrayed you, it was the only way to make sure that the hostages would get out safely. Unfortunately, the shock of what Wordy stated hurt but at the same time it was apparently what you guys needed for me to react rashly. I knew after I fired out at the bomb after you brought the pizza Ed that there must be a bomb under the van because Janice kept warning and went on to mention that there was a larger bomb that she could have directed me to fire at. I made sure that no one would get injured from the ones I shot at but that they would get the message across that we weren't someone to mess with. I figured I could live with you guys not trusting me rather than being dead," I spoke as I noticed that they were all staring at me wide eyed.

"You wanted us to come at you lethally?" questioned Greg, "why?"

"Why not? That is the only way to make it believable. If I couldn't make it where it looked like you guys felt betrayed then hostages would die and Janice would explode the bombs before you could get away or deactivate them. I did what I thought was best. I knew you would be angry at me Ed for putting myself in harm's way over the team but at the time that is all that looked the best. You guys did things differently at first when you found out that I was in the building. I didn't give you guys anything for getting me the pizza and that is why I fired in the crowd so you all knew I was serious. I didn't think I would be able to do it…it was hard trying to get you guys to think that I actually switched sides that is why I wanted to talk to you Wordy," I replied as I could tell that Wordy was angry and not liking my decision making. I knew I took risks and I knew that they wouldn't like them but the least they should know is that I trust them. I didn't immediately after and now I am still a bit iffy but it is there, I do trust them.

"Why did you want to talk to me exactly Sam?" questioned Wordy.

"For you to make it where I felt confident enough in my plan that everything would work out. I didn't know if I could continue and make it where you all hate me but every hostage was counting on me to make it work," I replied as I felt myself scrunch my face in pain and then relax immediately after.

"But I didn't do that for you. I made it where I hurt you, you stormed off and then fired out at a bomb. I re-escalated you, and made you angry. I should have waited and listened to what you had to say, instead I jumped the gun," spoke Wordy.

"Yes, that is exactly what you did and it made it nice for me. I was surprised though when you stormed the building and he shot and fired at you, I guess he was getting pay back," spoke Janice as I just turned and stared at her. I could feel her staring at me and looking at me as if I was still under her and I had to do everything right to get my team out of this situation alive, but she was wrong. My team was in control of the situation.

"Yea I shot Wordy. I figured if I shot you Wordy then maybe just maybe Ed wouldn't shoot me. It worked he didn't fire even though he had wanted to. I was going to shoot you Ed but then Wordy would have taken me down without another thought. Not to mention I was hoping to pass the message off to one of you two about the bomb underneath the van but if I just came across and said it to you guys then you would have known I was a hostage. And if…" I spoke before Spike interrupted me.

"And if we knew you were a hostage in the situation we wouldn't have acted or reacted to the things done in the same way as we did thinking you had betrayed us," replied Spike as I noticed him smiling at me as I tried to smile back but it only came across as a grin of pain all over my face. I could tell Spike noticed that I was in pain as he started making his way towards me as Janice quickly pointed her gun at Spike and I quickly shook my head side to side to keep him away.

"We could have killed you Sam! Hell…I almost did kill you, if you hadn't taken that step backwards out of my shot when I fired you would have a bullet in your head," spoke Ed as I could tell that he was angry but he is hurt as well. He has yet to move from where he was hit before I passed unconscious and now that I am conscious again he still sits in the same spot.

"Guess luck was on my side," I felt myself say as I leaned my head back as I focused on my breathing as I could hear murmuring of everyone else.

"Luck might have been on your side then but it is on mine now. I have you here with the team that you don't trust, so you are all alone now," spoke Janice.

"Who says I don't trust anyone here," I spoke.

"O yea, you do trust one person," replied Janice as a shot was fired, "now there is no one here who can do anything." With that I quickly went from looking at Janice to everyone as I saw Spike lying on his back not moving as I quickly pushed myself up off the ground and had to grip the elevator door to keep myself standing.

"Spike?" I questioned as the fear was evident in my voice as I took a step towards his direction as I noticed Janice's gun come and point at me as I could sense everyone else raise their guns and point it at Janice now. No one was pulling the trigger though because if they did that Janice still had time to get a shot off and it would hit me. I know that they trust me but they still don't think I trust them…well I know I mentioned it to Ed and Wordy while in the hospital but in there I had to do that as well.

"I'm fine…hit…the vest," spoke Spike as I noticed him push himself into a sitting position and turn and face me. I could tell that there was fear all over my face as I could see the bullet hit him in the upper left hand shoulder…Janice would have killed Spike if he didn't have a vest on.

"You would have killed him if he didn't have the vest on!" I stammered as I turned and faced Janice who was now just a few feet from where I stood.

"I can shoot his head, leg, or arm if that would make you feel better to see some blood of the only teammate you trust?" replied Janice.

"Who said he was the only teammate I trust?" I questioned back as I stared at Janice.

"You did, you told us you didn't trust us Sam," spoke Ed as he was just looking at me confused.

"Had to," I spoke back as I was looking at Ed, "sorry."

"Sorry? What are you talking about Sam? You basically twisted my wrist when I tried to help and mentioned that the only one you trust is Spike. Then when we first came down to the garage you told Janice that you didn't have to trust us to protect us, what was that all about?" questioned Wordy completely confused as well.

"Part of the plan," I replied as I stumbled back a step or two.

"Plan?" questioned Jules.

"Yea," I responded as I looked at everyone but now I had it where I was standing in front of Spike.

"What plan?" asked Greg.

"I couldn't tell you guys in the hospital that I trusted you because then news would have gotten back to Janice and things could have and still can end badly for you guys. I knew that she worked in a hospital; I found her work badge in one of the bags when I was in the store. I knew she probably had friends in the hospital reporting back to her. I knew she would try something again because I saw their faces so why would she let me stay alive. The fact that Jules shot the officer outside of the store probably informed Janice that I survived. With me alive it would pose a problem to them getting away scotch free," I spoke.

"Then why twist my wrist?" spoke Wordy.

"That wasn't part of the plan, just more of a reaction…sorry," I stated as I turned to face Janice, "I still have trust in them and I did ever since they decided to not leave me when I was trapped in the store thanks to you. I tried everything I could think of to get them to leave me but they wouldn't and they protected me from Jack when we got out of the store. How could you think that just by getting me to make them think that I betrayed them would get it where you could get to me?" With that I felt myself stumble again as I felt something hit my side and then I felt something wrap around my throat and a cold object pressed to my right temple.

"Drop the weapon!" stammered two or so people as I realized through the pain coursing through my side that Janice had her left arm around my throat and her right hand was holding her gun up to the side of my head. I couldn't move…well I could pass out soon…the darkness that is starting to cloud my vision seems very welcome at the moment, but I don't know if that would end good or bad for me. Maybe it is time to trust my team and see what they can do.

_**Reviews and your thoughts are greatly appreciated. Thanks! :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Ed's POV:**

"I trust you guys to keep me safe…" mumbled Sam as I noticed him instantly fall limp within Janice's grip after he mentioned that. Janice hit him in his side where he just had surgery…and unfortunately he just passed out. It makes it easier for Janice since he won't be able to resist but now it just shows how injured he is. Not to mention none of us are at our best, Wordy has been shot today, I've been shot, and now Spike has been shot. Then I doubt that I am the only one who is reeling from everything that Sam has just told us that he had a formulated plan when he realized that he would need to get us to think he betrayed us.

"Watch him Zack," spoke Janice as I noticed her push Sam's body towards the figure that had just been standing by the elevator. The guy grabbed Sam and put him in the same position, Zack's arm around Sam's throat with gun pointed at his head, except this guy would be able to hold Sam's unconscious body up without much of a problem, "and I find it kind of funny how he is hoping to trust you guys after he revealed everything to you."

"Why is that funny?" questioned Wordy as I noticed him walk out of the elevator with the gun still in his right hand but pointed down at the ground, "he just told me that it was part of his plan for one of us to hurt him while he was in the store and it just so happened to be me. He had called me wanting to hear from me knowing that even if he lost our trust in him that he would be able to protect us and the hostages that you guys killed. He also informed me that just now in the hospital when he said he didn't trust me that was a lie as well since he assumed you would have someone there to report back to you, which makes me guess someone did report back to you. I don't like how one of my teammates and friends had to lie to me in order to protect me. Now, do you want to tell me why it is so funny that he felt perfectly comfortable falling unconscious now so that we could protect him like he knows we would?" I could see that Wordy was angry at Sam for the things he said including the fact that we could have killed him with that plan of his but it was just luck that he didn't die.

"You know he shot you, right?" spoke Zack as I noticed that he moved a bit out of my view since I am still sitting in the elevator.

"I'm glad now that he shot me!" stammered Wordy, "if he hadn't shot me and shot Ed instead then I wouldn't have hesitated and I would have put a bullet through his head. I would have killed him if he shot Ed and he knew that. He was hoping and basing his plan again on luck that if he shot me that Ed wouldn't kill him! Ed didn't shoot him because you, Janice, had a victim with your gun pointed at her head!" So that is what it is that has Wordy angry all of a sudden. It isn't so much the fact that Sam was planning on how we were to react from the beginning and putting his life on the line but the fact that Sam had shot him but he mentioned that he could have shot me. If Sam had shot me then Wordy would have killed him and that was what was hurting him. He was willing to go to the extremes to bring Sam down to protect the innocent, however, that also could have meant killing Sam because Sam was planning something and didn't inform anyone of anything going on.

"Would you have been able to live with the fact that you shot your teammate and friend when he was just doing his job if he had died at the store?" questioned Zack.

"We all would have been able to live with it. It would have been rough on all of us but then we also wouldn't know that Sam had a plan and was trying to follow it," replied Greg, "now I suggest you surrender and let Sam go or we will be forced to take action."

"And what action do you think you will take when you have an injured teammate down?" questioned Janice as I saw my opening as she turned away from me to face Greg as well. I quickly pushed myself over to the opening of the elevator as I swung my legs out quickly hitting Zack and Sam as I watched them both fall to the ground. Zack was caught off guard which gave me the advantage of being able to pull the gun away from him and have it slide across the garage. I felt one of his fists come towards my face as I took the punch to the jaw and then turned and punched him where his head would fall back and hit against the wall knocking him out cold. I then went to see if Sam was alright. I could hear movement from behind me as I turned around and noticed Janice raising her gun as everyone else was more interested in what I was doing as I pulled my body around Sam as a shot was fired out and pressure filled on my right shoulder blade as I felt myself slump further down towards Sam and the ground.

"Freeze and put the weapon down now!" stammered Jules and Greg as I didn't even bother turning around as I was trying to get my breathing under control. I was so going to be sore and have bruises in the morning but since I took the last bullet to the vest it kept Sam from getting injured more.

"Ed, are you okay?" questioned Wordy's voice as I noticed him put his gun back in his holster around his leg as he bent down next to me. I just watched him as I noticed that his right hand was lightly on my left shoulder. I ignored him and turned back to the wall and to attempt to breathe.

"Eddie?" questioned Greg with a bit of panic in his voice since I wasn't responding to Wordy, "come on Ed, answer us! Are you alright?"

"Fine…hit the…vest," I mumbled as I tried to budge more but my side and now shoulder were rejecting the movement, "Janice?"

"Dead," replied Jules, "what about Sam?"

"Unconscious," I spoke back as I quickly put two fingers to Sam's throat to make sure, "pulse is strong."

"He was in pain before he fell unconscious," replied Spike, "when he tried to look relieved at me for it hitting the vest he grinned but it was of pain not his normal self."

"Okay, so let's get going. Spike, Wordy will you two be able to carry Sam back up? Jules I need you to stay and call headquarters and get units over here to take over the scene. And Ed let me help you up and get you checked out by a doctor as well," spoke Greg taking command over the situation again.

"Got it," spoke Jules as I watched her walk away some and put her phone up to her ear. I felt Wordy and Spike move to either side of me and lift me up to a standing position but then pushed me slightly into leaning against Greg as I watched them both lift up Sam, each put one of Sam's arms around their necks and one of their arms around his side and started moving off towards the elevator on the opposite side of the garage of us.

**Thank you for reading and if you could take time and write a REVIEW I would greatly appreciate it! Almost done, so if there is something you would like to have happen that hasn't then let me know! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sam's POV:**

"I see that you are awake, how are you feeling?" questioned a figure as I decided to open my eyes instead of pretending to be asleep still. The figure standing in front of me was my doctor, Pete Landor. He had red short hair and was just looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Hey Pete, I actually am not in any pain at the moment," I replied as I looked at him and then at the sleeping people in my room. Wordy and Spike were in the chairs at the end of the bed near the door. They probably moved the chairs so the nursing staff could get to the machines by the bed. Then to my right are Greg and Ed who are also sound asleep. Everyone is still in their SRU uniforms minus the vests. They have been here all night, since it looks like it is the middle of the day through the windows. But I do wonder where Jules is, probably finishing up some work or something.

"Good, because we just upped you up on the pain medication about 15 minutes ago so you shouldn't be in any pain right now," replied Pete as I went to move my hands and they wouldn't move. With that I looked down at my hands immediately as I could sense that Pete took a step backwards as I focused in on the two silver rings that were around each of my wrists, and then towards the identical silver rings attached to the bed rails. Handcuffs?

"Handcuffs?" I questioned as I looked up at Pete and noticed him have an unsure of what to say expression on his face as he looked towards me.

"They thought it would be a good idea so you don't get up and walk around," spoke Pete, "from what I got they had wanted to talk to you without you leaving the room." I could tell that Pete was a bit uncomfortable with me asking him about the handcuffs since he realized that since it wasn't his idea I was not liking it more and more.

"Can you take them off?" I questioned as I just watched him take another step back. The fact that they decided to handcuff each one of my hands to the side rails of the bed separately shows that they learned something from the last time that they did this to me. With each hand attached on opposite sides it makes it where I am unable to use the IV needle again as a pick.

"No, I don't have the keys," replied Pete as I noticed him take another step towards me, "but if you want I can wake them up and see if they will give me the keys?"

"No, by the looks of it they need their rest as well. How about we make a deal?"

"And what exactly does this deal consist of?"

"You give me that paperclip that is holding your notes together and give me five minutes max. If I can un-cuff both of my hands in that time then you go and take one pair of handcuffs and cuff Wordy and Spike's wrists together and with the other cuff Ed and Serge there?"

"You know I can't condone cuffing two officers together when all they are doing are sleeping. You know that right?"

"I was asking if you would do it since I am to stay in this bed. However, if you won't then I will be more willing to get out of this bed to cuff them together."

"Even if I suggest you stay in the bed and rest?"

"You know me, what do you think?"

"That you will get out of the bed whether I tell you not to or not," spoke Pete as he gave me the paperclip, "just remember I am doing this because I want to see if you truly can do this and because I want you to stay in the bed." With that I worked with the paperclip and got my left hand free as I then went and unhooked my right hand and gave the two open cuffs to Pete. I watched him walk over towards them with the cuffs.

"What if they wake up?"

"They won't, just do it, and if you don't mind could you get me a sandwich?"

"Fine," replied Pete as I watched him cuff both Spike and Wordy together and then Ed and Greg. I watched him as he went towards the door to leave and then turned to face me again and spoke quietly, "you owe your life to Ed there, so just keep that in mind when they wake up. They all care about you no matter how rough and angry they are when they talk to you." With that I watched as Pete left and waited for nurse to come in with the food. I guess Pete knew I would be hungry as I noticed a nurse immediately turn the corner and was heading to my room with a tray of food.

"Sam! I am so glad that you are awake! I had this food put together a while ago, thinking you would be hungry when you wake up. How are you feeling?" questioned the nurse loud and cheery as I just watched her startle Greg as he jumped out of the chair and pulling Ed's arm up as well waking him as well. However, little did I plan that the nurse would drop the tray of food because of the way Greg reacted to the nurse's welcome.

"I'm sorry, here let me help," replied Greg as he instantly reached to the ground pulling Ed with him as I just noticed Ed's glare going from the cuff that cuffed him to Greg and then to me as I just waived a hand at him and noticed his eyes turn into cold slits as he waited till Greg helped the nurse and she left. I could see Greg mumble something to the nurse and then closed the door and turned to face me.

"What the hell is this Sam!" stammered Ed instantly trying to keep his voice from yelling at me as he yanked his right hand up which also brought up Greg's left hand.

"I think you know what it is, it is called a handcuff Ed," I replied back as I noticed that with Ed basically yelling at me just now that Spike and Wordy woke up. The two of them also just realized the cuff that cuffed them together as well.

"I know that it is a handcuff! I mean what is it doing around us?" stammered Ed again with pure anger on his face.

"Compared to where?" I replied back as I could tell that I was just making Ed angry. I know Pete told me I owe my life to them but I still don't think that means I need to let them get away with handcuffing me and not expecting me to do something back.

"Why aren't they around your wrists still is what I think Ed is trying to say? How did you get out of them?" questioned Wordy as I just looked at him and smiled.

"Well just imagine my surprise when I wake up and see that I am cuffed to the bed again!" I spoke adding emphasizes to the last word as I turned to look back towards Ed and Greg and then turned my attention back towards Wordy, "I asked Pete for a paperclip. He gave it to me and I broke out of the handcuffs that way. By the way, I picked up the fact that you learned from last time where I picked out of the handcuffs with my IV needle when you just cuffed one of my hands. Good thinking on your part."

"Why did Pete give you a paperclip?" questioned Spike.

"He wanted to see if I could actually get out of the cuffs that way," I replied.

"Then you got out of bed when you should be resting just to cuff us together!" spat Ed.

"No," I replied back as I turned to look at Ed.

"No? Then how did you cuff us together if you didn't get out of the bed?" spoke Ed.

"Pete," replied Spike as I turned to look at him as I saw that he was more of trying to analyze me, "you asked Pete for the paperclip. Assuming that you are back to your old self you asked him if he would cuff us together. If he declined then you would get out of bed and do it. Pete, as your doctor, would rather keep you in bed than have you get out of bed just to cuff us so he cuffed us together." Spike was smart even though he looked exhausted.

"How's your shoulder?" I questioned as I noticed Spike taken back a bit by my change of topic as I just looked at him and could tell that he knew that I really wanted to know.

"Fine, but you should be asking Ed that more than anyone," replied Spike as I turned and noticed Ed was still glaring at me.

"What happened?"

"What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself or gotten one of us to kill you! How do you think that would make us feel if we figured out that you had a plan after we killed you! You lied to us and made us think that you betrayed us. I tried to take you out with a head shot! What if I succeeded, then you would be dead. Was it worth it? You put your life on the line for us and for what, for you to end up in the hospital bed and for us all to end up with bruises covering our bodies! None of the hostages from the store truly made it out, a few did, but the majority of them died!" yelled Ed as I just shrunk back into my bed a little. He was angry which can be expected but I did it for them, how come he can't see that. I did it so that they could be alive and I didn't plan on the majority of the hostages dying. What happened at the store wasn't all based off my plan.

**Reviews would greatly be appreciated! I love reading what you guys like, dislike, what you want to see, etc. Please review and make me want to continue writing more! Hope you liked this chapter. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ed's POV:**

"I was thinking about the team and the hostages when I made that plan. I knew it was risky but I thought it would work. It did work until you attacked me Ed!" stammered Sam as I noticed that he had been thinking about what I had said to him.

"I attacked you after you shot Wordy or did you forget about that!"

"I didn't forget about it. I knew I shot Wordy. If I didn't shoot Wordy and shot you instead then I would be dead and I knew that that is why I took the shot I did! It was you who made it where you didn't just leave or shoot Janice in the first place in that hallway. I had to do something. If we took you hostage then we both would have been screwed and you would be hurt more than two bruises on your side!" stammered Sam. He is right on the fact that if I was taken hostage things probably would have changed and I could be hurt worse.

"You forgot about the bruise that he has on the back of his right shoulder," spoke Wordy, "he got that one when you were unconscious and Janice had turned to shoot you. That one took a lot out of Ed especially since the other two had caused him pain, enough for him not to move at all down in the garage."

"You guys should have just left then," spoke back Sam as I noticed him eyeing me slightly as he was taking in the way I was standing and whether or not I was in any pain at all. I know what Sam did take a lot out of him but we have told him countless times that his life is worth something to us and you cannot put your life on the line for others. He could have died. He did save my life most likely by not allowing Janice to take me hostage. I did not shoot Janice when we were in the hallway because at that point in time I believed that Sam had betrayed us and I had him at gunpoint.

"What and leave a teammate behind?" questioned Wordy. I knew we were all teaming up against him but it was something he needed to get into his thick skull that we stick together no matter what. He also needed to get the fact that putting your life on the line for others was not okay.

"You didn't think I was a part of the team when you came into the building or talked to me via the phone. You just thought it was my fault. My fault for all the things that happened including the deaths of the hostages!" stammered back Sam as I watched him push himself up into a sitting position on his bed as he just stared at all of us.

"How were we supposed to know that you were still with us, when all the hostages were being killed? You were the one that made the rules," I spoke again. I could tell that Sam was watching me and then he was looking at Greg who really hasn't said anything.

"I was knocked unconscious thanks to you Ed!" spat Sam as I noticed him just glaring at me, "plus Janice told me in the bathroom that in her anger she told you guys that I was working with them just to make sure you guys stayed safe but that isn't how it ended up now, is it?" He was right, Janice did tell us that Sam was injured and wasn't working with her but then Sam came out of the bathroom with a gun pointed at the last hostage's head and I think we all lost it then. I know I did, since I took a shot at him even though it wasn't going to be a head shot.

"Ed wasn't the reason why you were knocked out, that was because of your ridiculous plan!" spoke Jules's voice as I turned towards the door as I noticed Jules standing in the door fuming. With that I quickly turned back and noticed Sam just staring at her completely shocked and not quite sure what to say or do.

"It wasn't a ridiculous plan, it was working," stated back Sam as he just looked at Jules, "how are you doing?"

"You really are asking about how I am doing when it was you who almost made any one of us shoot you?" replied back Jules firmly, "and what are you doing in cuffs Ed?" Of course Jules is going to point out the cuffs that still connect me with Greg…and the one I completely forgot about or forgot about enough to realize that I hadn't gotten the key from Sam.

"That reminds me, where is the key for these Sam?" I questioned as I raised my hand again that lifted up Greg's hand as well.

"I don't have it," replied back Sam as he just stared at me.

"Then where are they?" replied back Greg.

"No clue. My guess is wherever you put the keys when you cuffed me," spoke Sam as I noticed that he was watching both Greg and me carefully.

"Here," replied back Jules as she brought a key out and un-cuffed Greg from me and then Spike and Wordy from one another.

"How did you have the key?" questioned Wordy.

"You gave them to me," replied Jules, "now what stupid plan were you thinking of where you would put your life on the line Sam!"

"Will you just drop that about my plan? I know what I was doing and it wasn't stupid!" stammered Sam as the door opened up and in walked a nurse.

"I thought I mentioned that we would be liked to be left alone for a little while," replied Greg as I just watched the nurse make her way further into the room with a full IV fluid bag. With that I noticed that Sam's IV fluid bag was empty as well.

"I need to change the bags," replied the nurse, "I will leave right after." With that the nurse walked to the side of Sam's bed and changed out the IV fluid and readjusted the fluid to start going through the line again. Then the nurse left and shut the door behind her.

"Is that why I didn't ever receive a new sandwich?" questioned Sam as I noticed him just looking at the door where the nurse just disappeared through.

"Well I didn't think that far in advance Sam, sorry," replied Greg as I noticed him just look at me then at Sam.

"We were all a little more preoccupied with you and talking to you about your plan," I spoke as I noticed Sam just turn and look at me and then back to the door.

"So how did you get shot in the back of your right shoulder, Ed?" questioned Sam as I noticed that he didn't turn to face me but continued to look towards the door.

"Protecting you," I replied as I noticed Sam come and look at me.

"That doesn't explain how you got shot in the back though," spoke Sam as I noticed him come and look at me.

"You were unconscious and I was protecting you," I replied back as I instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say as I noticed him look at me with wide eyes.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…" spoke Sam exasperated as he put his hands up in a questioning format.

"What?" questioned Wordy as he took a step forward causing Sam to turn his attention to Wordy and then back to me.

"You are all giving me this…this…ugh…" spoke Sam not being able to come up with the word of us all surrounding him and targeting him for his plan, "who shot you?"

"Janice shot him, why?" questioned Jules. Wrong thing to say Jules, you just confirmed that Team One wasn't able to block Janice from shooting me when we had her surrounded.

"Were you guys still around when I passed out?" questioned Sam as he looked at Jules and I noticed that his glare was cold and hard as Jules took a step back.

"Of course we were, why?" replied Wordy as I could tell the anger flowing through Sam as he leaned forward again and came and stared directly at Greg.

"The notorious Team One who had Janice surrounded allowed her to fire off a shot and hit an officer and you guys are the ones who are giving me grief for my plan! What about you guys? You all had her surrounded yet you allowed her to shoot Spike and did nothing about it. When I tried to intervene…well…we all know how that went. Yet, I wake up back in the hospital to find out that Ed got shot in the back? How do you expect me to believe that you guys do not like my plan but failed to fire off a shot at Janice before she shot Ed?" stammered Sam as I noticed his face flash pain as he grabbed his side and leaned forward a bit more and started to try to settle his breathing.

"Sam?" questioned Spike, "you alright?" I watched as Spike took a step forward with concern written all over his face as he noticed the pain on Sam's face as well.

"So?" replied Sam ignoring what Spike had to say, "how did you guys allow a shot to be fired before…you shot…her?" He was having difficulties.

"We wanted to take her into custody alive, we thought that she wouldn't shoot again, and we were wrong," replied Jules, "and for that we owe Ed an apology but we are glad that he knew what she was going to do ahead of time. He took a bullet that was meant for you Sam."

"Your…point…" mumbled Sam not even bothering to look up from the bed sheet.

"It's different than what you did," replied Jules.

"Ed…I…I…" mumbled Sam as he struggled to breathe as I watched him fall back against his pillows as he came to look at me, "can't…sn…sniper…bre…breathe…"

"Sam!" I stammered as I rushed to the side of his bed as I noticed him looking at me as he was struggling to breathe, "Focus on breathing in and out, you can do it."

"Can't…" spoke Sam with his voice barely above a whisper as I noticed his eyes closing as his head fell limp and the alarms started to sound loudly. What in the world is going on!

"Sam!" I hollered as I noticed multiple nurses and a doctor rush in and push me out of the way as they put the arm rails of the bed down and started to assess Sam while another nurse came and started to push us out of the room. What in the world just happened?

**Reviews would greatly be appreciated! I love reading what you guys like, dislike, what you want to see, etc. Please review and make me want to continue writing more! Hope you liked this chapter. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sam's POV:**

Something is stuck in my throat and I don't like it at all.

"Don't mess with that Sam," spoke a voice from my left as someone gripped my left wrist. With that I instantly slammed my right hand down hard onto the wrist of the figure's hand gripping mine. The figure instantly released my arm but hollered out.

"Aw…Sam…" stammered the figure. Must know me…can't focus really at the moment just want to get this thing out of my throat.

"Nuh uh…Sam!" stammered another voice as I felt both of my wrists gripped and pushed down onto the bed. I quickly tried to struggle…what was going on.

"Doctor!" stammered the first figure's voice as I continued to try to pull out of the second figure's grip but I wasn't budging at all.

"Sam! Come on Sam open your eyes! It is me, Ed…you have a tube down your throat to help you breathe!" hollered the figure holding me down still. Ed? Could Ed really be the one holding me down? Well, only one way to find out…yes…it is Ed and he looks a bit panicky as he is gripping my wrists as I noticed Pete run in.

"Calm down, Sam. You were having trouble breathing so we had to put you on a ventilator. You are breathing fine now, so I can take it out but you are going to have to calm down. Do you think you can do that?" questioned Pete as I slightly nodded my head his way as I quit struggling against Ed's grasp as I noticed Pete nod to Ed that he could release me as he turned his attention back to me. "Okay, Sam now I am going to need you to cough…now." When he spoke I started to cough as I felt the tube pulled out and I was in a coughing fit as a straw was placed up by my lips as I took a long sip of water. My throat felt funny, but what happened? I mean the last thing I remember is arguing with the team and then nothing.

"What happened?" I questioned as my voice sounded all scratchy as Pete turned and looked at me.

"Try not to talk too much; your throat will be sore for a while. You stopped breathing on us, and we had to shock you to get you back. When you did come back to us you didn't stay with us and we kept losing you. The IV line that you had in is what we determined was causing you difficulties to breathe and the contents of the bag were sent to be tested. I have gotten you all set up with a new bag, but to ease your body with the healing we decided to put you on the ventilation system. However, the only reason I took it out now is because you are awake and the fact that you would have probably pulled it out if Wordy and Ed here wouldn't have been here. Plus, having you pull it out yourself would have caused more harm, and could be disastrous if done incorrectly," replied Pete as I noticed him looking at me sternly as he put the straw back up to my lips then down on the table within arm's reach.

"Here is some ice for your wrist, sir," spoke a nurse in the doorway as I noticed that she was nudging the bag of ice towards Wordy whose right hand was gripping his left wrist.

"Thanks," replied Wordy as he took the ice and placed it on his wrist that didn't look anything but maybe a bit swollen.

"You with us?" questioned Ed as I just turned and looked at him as I realized that I must have zoned out for a bit because Pete and the nurse were no longer in the room and the fact that he had a worried expression on his face.

"The nurse that gave me a new IV bag…she's working or was working with Janice," I spoke trying to ignore the scratchiness of my voice.

**Please review and let me know what you want to see, if you liked it, if you disliked it, or whatever else you would like to tell me. Thanks and sorry for the wait!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ed's POV:**

"We know, Sam," I replied as I noticed Sam just come and stare at me. He seems to still be out of it but I guess I should just be relieved that he is still breathing and alive.

"How?" questioned Sam as I watched his eyes go from confusion to clarity, "what happened while I was out?"

"You weren't just out Sam, you died," spoke Wordy as I turned to look at him as our eyes met and I knew that he knew that we both were worried that we were going to lose Sam, and how close we were to losing him.

"Well, I don't remember any of it…if that helps," stated Sam, "I remember arguing with you guys and then waking up with something in my throat." I could tell that Sam was trying to lighten the mood some but I couldn't allow it. He was arguing with us about his plan and how I got shot but he should have been resting. We pushed it too far and then we allowed a nurse to come in and give him a new IV bag which happened to be the bag that was killing him. How could we have been so stupid to not have noticed anything?

"None of us noticed Ed, so stop beating yourself up about it!" spoke Wordy as I looked back up from the ground to look at him.

"So how did you guys know it was her and what about…" questioned Sam as I went ahead and cut him off before he could even think of bringing up the previous topic and argument.

"Well Wordy was the first one to actually realize that it wasn't your health initially but that something else must have caused you to start having trouble breathing," I replied as I looked over to Wordy for him to continue.

"How about the…" questioned Sam again before Wordy could start talking. We were supposed to be letting Sam rest and not talk much but he isn't letting us.

"Sam rest your voice and let Wordy tell you," I replied firmly as I glared at him and watched as he slightly leaned further back into the pillows while looking at me and then turning to face Wordy.

"I figured you were doing just fine breathing when you were arguing with us earlier so I was a little confused on why you were suddenly having troubles breathing. I figured if you were going to have trouble breathing no matter what that you would have had trouble earlier on when you were yelling then later on. The only thing that I could think of that was different between when we started our discussion and ended it was your IV bag. But man o man you should have seen Ed here you would think that someone had threatened his cub by the way he reacted once he calmed down enough for me to tell him my theory," spoke Wordy as I noticed him kidding with me at the end there but he is right, I did act as if someone close to me was threatened, which someone was.

"Okay, but how did you…" spoke Sam as I just glared at him and he shut up.

"That was all Greg there. Once I was able to calm down again after Wordy told me his suggestion I went ahead and told it to Greg. He was able to deduce that it had to be the IV bag like Wordy thought. However, that then made him get Spike to hack into the security cameras to get a better visual exactly of the nurse that had switched your IV bags. Once she was identified we went to apprehend her and question her," I replied.

"She immediately cracked under Ed's anger and started pushing her chair away from where he was literally steaming. None of us could get Ed to calm down until Pete came out to tell us that you were stable for the moment," spoke Wordy, "but to tell you the truth Sam, you scared us buddy. You can't do that to us again, at least not for a long time, you got me?"

"You know that wasn't exactly my plan, right? I didn't plan on having difficulties breathing and then dying," stated Sam as he just looked at me in the eye and then at Wordy.

"You still can't do that to us again anytime soon, preferably never again," spoke Wordy.

"Just so you know I am alive at the moment if you didn't notice, which means I didn't give up and I fought. Now back to the IV bag, did you get…" stated Sam.

"Yes we got her, she is going to be going to jail for a really long time and the likelihood that she can get out early is little to none for attempting to kill an officer of the law," I counter.

"I got that but what about…" commented Sam.

"What!" I hollered, "What is it about resting that you do not understand Sam. It is easy, you just sit in that bed and listen to us for once and that includes not talking unless it is absolutely necessary!"

"Then quit interrupting me Ed!" stammered Sam, "This is important, what about the other one? Did you get him?"

"Wait, what?" I spoke as I felt myself getting a bit paler. Sam just asked if we got the other one…what other one?

**Reviews greatly appreciated, thanks for sticking with me this long. I have already started to work on the next chapter so it will not be that long of a wait. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sam's POV:**

"The other figure that is working with Janice?" I replied as I was assuming that they hadn't gotten the figure since immediately after I said it, Ed paled as if he had seen a ghost.

"What are you talking about exactly Sam?" spoke Wordy as I could tell that he wanted me to focus on him while Ed tries to recover from what I just said, "What other one?"

"Well you shot Janice, I shot the bearded man who ended up killing himself, Jack who was the cop was shot by Jules, then you got the girl who changed my IV bag which leaves the one left who was the bomb expert. Have you gotten him yet?" I observed.

"Um…" mumbled Wordy as I noticed him turn to look at Ed as I took that moment to hit my call button as I just looked between them.

"I take that as a no then," I mumbled back as I noticed neither one come and look at me which means they are trying to think of possibilities and how they could have possibly missed that.

"Mr. Braddock is everything alright in here?" questioned the nurse as she appeared in the doorway as I noticed that I must have looked at her in a weird way as she took a step, "sorry, Sam is there something you need?"

"Could you get me my discharge papers, please?" I questioned as that apparently grabbed Ed and Wordy's attention again as they both turned to glare at me as the nurse looked shocked as well that that was my request.

"Excuse me?" questioned Ed as it apparently seems he got over his ability to not talk.

"I asked if she could get me my discharge papers," I spoke as I looked past him to the nurse, "so can you please get them for me?"

"You just got off a ventilator and now you want to discharge from the hospital, are you crazy!" stated Ed fueled with anger about my decision.

"You do know that Dr. Landor is not ready for you to discharge from the hospital, right?" questioned the nurse.

"Yes that is why I will be signing out AMA, so if you could go ahead and go get the forms for me I would greatly appreciate it. If not, then I will just call another nurse and ask my request again." I could tell that the nurse was trying her best to keep me from exiting the hospital as well.

"You do know what AMA stands for right, it isn't just a fancy three letter word," spoke the nurse not much above a whisper.

"Yes, it means against medical advice, now please get me the forms or I will page another nurse," I spoke back trying to reign in my anger about the nurse basically refusing to get me my papers.

"Right away," replied the nurse as she turned and left as both Wordy and Ed were glaring at me.

"You know why the two of us are here right?" questioned Ed.

"Because you needed to see with your own two little eyes that I was alive. You see that I am alive and that now is my request to leave the hospital, I don't quite understand why you are so mad at my decision. Not ten minutes ago were you frozen where you are standing as pale as a ghost, so why when I mention I want my discharge papers do you freak out?"

"We freaked out because yes we are glad to see that you are alive but that isn't the only reason that we are here Sam! We are here to make sure that you rest and get better without any distractions or reason why you aren't healing. Yet, you want to ignore getting better and get out of the hospital and do what exactly? You want to go and hunt down the last guy of Janice's crew who made you fake betray us even though you mentioned you had a plan behind all of your foolishness that could have gotten you killed!"

"Have I once mentioned that I plan on going after the last guy?"

"No, but you don't have to for us to know you. You never let someone go if they are a threat to those you care about. You already put your life on the line for the team when I have clearly told you over and over that that is not okay, and that you are not expendable. You keep doing it anyway, you and your thick skull!"

"Well that wasn't my plan."

"Not another plan Sam! You still don't realize how stupid your other plan was and now you want to make another plan!"

"I am not making any sort of…plan! I just…want to go…home," I spoke as I needed to pause and catch my breath as the soreness of my throat was making itself known in this argument as I reached for the cup of water right when Pete walked in.

"What is this I hear about you wanting to discharge yourself Sam?"

"Exactly that," I replied as I noticed Pete walk into my room and close the door then walk closer to the bed where he was at the foot now and Ed was to my right, Wordy on my left.

"You do realize you just got taken off a ventilator right? A ventilator was helping you breathe because you were unable to do it on your own, you understand this?"

"Ed did point that out to me."

"And you still want to check yourself out?"

"Yes."

"Do you not care what these two think about your health?"

"Not at the moment, so are you going to get me my papers to sign out?"

"Why do you think these two are still here?"

"They needed to see with their own eyes that I was alive and not dead, plus they mentioned that I am supposed to rest and heal and they are here to make sure that that happens."

"So you clearly know why they are here, yet you still want to leave?"

"Yes, how many times am I going to have to say that?"

"Until you get it through your thick skull that that isn't alright, why do you think that Wordy and I won't cuff you to this bed and make it where you stay in this hospital to rest?"

"You wouldn't do that again Ed because then you know I could get out and would want to cuff you together again. Based on how Pete is acting at the moment I doubt he would cuff you two together or to anything which would determine where I would have to get out of bed and do it and, therefore, I would be doing the one thing you were trying to prevent me from doing in the first place."

"What if I cuff you to the bed?" questioned Pete, "and I wouldn't be using those metal cuffs that you can easily slip yourself out of them? Or what would you do if I just kept you sedated for the rest of your visit?" I felt myself make my eyes slits as I just stared at where Pete was at the end of the bed as he said that. I was not going to make it where I feel helpless in the bed no matter who they are, even if they are my friends. With that I pulled all the wires from my chest making the machines start to beep loudly, pulled the IV out of my hand, and then turned and faced Pete again.

"Sam!" stated Wordy as he quickly hit the button on the machines to make them be quiet but then gripped my upper left arm a little below my cut from earlier. I tried to break out from his grip but I noticed he just tightened his grip as I came and looked at him, "I'm not going to let you go."

"Let me go!" I hollered as I threw my right fist at Wordy only to have it caught by Ed. I quickly turned to see Ed and could feel his gaze piercing into me. How come they can't just listen.

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Just starting to work on the next chapter, am hitting roadblocks on what to have happen next. Many people have asked where Jules is in this story, and I am more focusing on the guys of the team and there will not be any Jules+Sam in this story. If you have any ideas on what I should have happen or suggestions on what you would like to see, I would appreciate your ideas. Thank you for sticking with me through this. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Ed's POV:**

"What is your problem Sam, relax!" I said as I felt myself holler as he started to struggle in my grip. He just tried to throw a punch against Wordy if I didn't catch his arm he most likely would have. He started to act all brash when we mentioned that we wouldn't be letting him check himself out of the hospital.

"Why?"

"Well for starters because you are going to injure yourself more. Secondly, you need to rest and heal not worry about the last guy. You relax and let the rest of us, Team One, go and catch him. You, however, need to rest."

"I'm not going to hunt him down. For all I care he could be halfway around the world and that would be fine with me! I just want to get out of this hospital!"

"The rate you are going Sam is just going to have you end up in the psychiatric ward," spoke Wordy as I felt Sam still underneath us as he was just looking at Wordy. Why would he still to something like that unless there was something else going on. Yet before I can say something again, Sam starts to struggle to get out of our grip.

"Sam, I am going to give you something to help you relax," spoke Pete.

"NO!" screamed Sam at the top of his lungs as I felt myself freeze where I was and then looked at Wordy as we both looked down at Sam. Never have we ever heard Sam scream like that.

"Doc…wait a second," I replied as I turned back to look at Sam, "Sam can you look at me for a second? That's good, now can you tell me what's wrong? I've never heard you scream like that, what's wrong?"

"Just don't sedate me and get me out of this hospital, Ed," spoke Sam as I noticed that he was slightly calmer but still wasn't going to still completely and relax.

"We can't do that buddy and you know it," stated Wordy as there was a slight knock on the door as I turned around and noticed Jules walking in.

"Spike got alerted that Sam's vitals were going crazy so Greg asked me if I could check up on him. What is exactly going on in here?" questioned Jules as I noticed the expression on her face as she was trying to figure out what exactly was going on. I guess we do look a little weird. I'm gripping Sam's right wrist while pushing him down on his right shoulder. Then there is Wordy who is gripping Sam's left arm and holding him down. Pete is just standing to the side holding a needle with medicine to sedate Sam but isn't quite sure if he should attempt to go and stab Sam to give it to him since he removed his IV.

"Sam is just being an idiot wanting to sign out AMA, nothing new apparently," spoke Pete as I turned to him and smiled as I noticed Sam frown at that comment.

"I'm not being an idiot! I am being the reasonable one here! Why would I stay out in the open when I am perfectly fine and when you guys haven't caught the bomb guy? He is dangerous and I am just giving him plenty of people to harm!" grunted Sam as he again attempted to get out of our grips.

"Sam," spoke Jules as I noticed her walk up and basically push me out of the way but made it look like I moved. I quickly turned back to face Jules to grab Sam's arm before he could attack Wordy.

"Jules!" I stated while raising my voice a bit as I noticed Sam form his right hand into a fist right when Jules clasped both of her hands over his fist.

"Sam, what are you doing?" replied Jules completely ignoring me.

"What do you think I am doing?" questioned back Sam as if it was obvious what he was doing.

"It looks like you are being a stupid fool. You were shot. You aren't invincible like Superman. You aren't a super soldier who can take a bullet and keep going. You aren't someone who has no one. You aren't a traitor. What you are is a teammate. You are a teammate of Team One of the Strategic Response Unit. You are a sniper. You have our backs when we are injured. How come you can't let us have your back for once? You had Ed's back when he was shot. You had my back when I was shot. And even though Wordy hasn't needed a reason for you to have his back when he was shot you have," spoke Jules as I could tell that she was trying to reason with Sam.

"I shot Wordy, how did I have his back?"

"You shot me in the vest. You could have easily shot me in the leg or the head and injured me but you didn't, hence, you had my back. Now, just relax so that we can have your back."

"No, I want to leave not lie here in this hospital and be vulnerable!"

"You think you will be vulnerable with at least one of us here?" I felt myself say as I noticed Sam's cool blue eyes come and stare into mine.

"Against a bomb expert, yea I do," replied Sam.

"Do you think so low of us that we wouldn't be able to protect you from him? Spike is already working with Greg on trying to get things figured out with the hospital staff to keep you safe and not let anything happen to you. You just will have to trust me, can you do that?" questioned Jules as I noticed her looking directly at Sam but then turn to look at me briefly and slightly nod. With that I took the shot from Pete and approached Sam as he was focused solely on Jules.

"Fine," spoke Sam as I stabbed him in the right arm and plunged the liquid in the syringe into him. Right when I was done I watched as he ripped his hand away from Jules and grabbed my right wrist with strength that he shouldn't have, "what did you just give me?"

"He gave you something to help you rest, Sam. You need it. Your blood pressure is elevated and I really would appreciate if you don't rip out your sutures. Also, I would like it if I don't have to fix a broken wrist so you might want to release your grip a bit if not all the way," replied Pete as I noticed him come and stand right next to me where Sam was looking further behind me at him. I felt the grip on my hand release a bit where it wouldn't break my wrist if I tried something but could still easily cause a bruise if not more damage.

"You tricked me…" spoke Sam as I could tell that he was starting to fade as he turned from looking at Pete and me to looking at Jules as I felt his grip on my wrist go lack as his arm fell back to the bed as his eyes closed and his chin fell to rest on his right shoulder. I noticed Pete go and check his pulse, reconnect the machines, and the IV as Wordy released his grip on Sam's arm as he turned and faced me.

"Well that was interesting, what now?" questioned Wordy, "and dang Jules…now I know never to make you mad."

"He needed to rest, and if I was able to distract him long enough by telling him what he is and isn't and that he should trust me then that is what I am going to do," replied Jules as I watched her as she was looking Sam over and then turned to face Wordy again, "plus I told him he could trust me, he can, I wasn't the one who gave him the sedative."

"Yea, but you were the one to distract him while Ed could give him the sedative, and he might hold that against you when he wakes up," stated Wordy.

"Then I will deal with it when he wakes up. He needs the rest while the rest of us need to figure out where this other guy could be and how he plans to attempt to get at Sam," stated Jules, "what was his name Ed?"

"We only know that he was the bomb expert. Maybe Spike can pull a facial on the store's cameras from the whole operation Sam was running and then we can get a name. Other than that, we need to have at least one of us watching him at all times. Wordy you take first shift, we will get you a laptop so you can do some research as well," I spoke as I headed to the door followed by Jules as I turned and looked at Sam once more, he would be fine. We would have his back for once, hell we owed him.

**A/N: Let me know what you all think! Love getting reviews, keeps me motivated to keep writing. So, I have lots of thoughts in my head and it could be lots more chapters...so here is the question...do you guys want a lot more chapters to read, or a little? If a lot, do you want it to all be one story or do you want me to split it up and make a sequel? Remember, still pretty new to this, so all ideas are welcome. Also, if you have any ideas or things you would like to see in the story just leave me a message or review and will try to see if I can work it in or make it happen! So, please write a review and let me know what you think so far!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sam's POV:**

Silence. There is no sound of any sort. The bright lights of the hospital that I could see through my eyelids are no longer here. The smell of disinfectant and cleaning supplies are no longer here. The beeping of machines are also no longer here. It does feel like I am still on a bed, but I am now wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and not the hospital gown. Side is still sore…but where am I? Wait…creaking sound of a door opening but no one is announcing themselves yet. If I was in a friendly setting, I feel as if someone would have announced themselves. Did something happen while I was at the hospital? Something had to have had happen at the hospital for me to no longer be there while I was unconscious. Going to have to talk to Jules about what it means to trust someone and to ask for someone to trust them. It for one doesn't mean that you are to distract them while someone else stabs them with a shot. Yet, if I try to argue that one with Jules she is just going to mention that she wasn't the one to give me the shot and that is why I should be able to trust her. Someone is approaching where I am lying as I feel someone's hand touch my arm and I react before the thoughts get processed. I feel myself grab the figure and flip them over and onto the bed. My right hand is gripping the figure's throat while my left is holding down their left arm. The figure's right hand is gripping my right hand. I am leaning over the figure keeping them from kicking. Somewhere in the flipping process there was a scream as I blink and look at the figure again. I heard the figure scream again as it connected in me as I just stared down into fear filled eyes. No! What did I just do! I quickly hopped up from where I was crouched over Lily, Wordy's middle daughter choking her and holding her down and moved myself quickly to the opposite side of the room, as far away from her as I could get. Her eyes were filled with fear and wide open. I can feel my body shaking as the realization that I just attacked Wordy's care-free loving daughter and was about to choke her…hell I did choke her a bit.

"Lily are you okay?" questioned Wordy as he ran into the room through the cracked open doorway that I could now see and was followed instantly by Shelly, his wife. The room was big and spacy…guest bedroom…must be at his house…why? I could only stand where I was in the corner near the window as I turned from where Wordy and Shelly just entered to where Lily was still on the bed not really moving. She has to be fine right? I got a hold of myself before I did any real harm, right? I flipped her over…but she landed on the bed…but then again, I could have injured her doing that!

"Dad…I…" spoke Lily as I noticed Shelly push past Wordy and scramble onto the bed as Lily leaned up into a sitting position. She was in shorts and a t-shirt as I turned to the window and noticed the sun was shining in…afternoon? I quickly then turned back to where Lily was sitting and noticed Shelly trying to get her daughter to focus on her but Lily was just looking at me. The fear in her eyes was still there slightly but she seemed a bit calmer. I knew she knew I was staring at her but I wasn't so much as looking at her eyes as checking her over for any injuries that I could have caused. My eyes were shifting over her and I felt myself pause as fear ebbed into me again as I could see my hand print slightly showing a bruise forming on her neck and on her left upper arm. How could I have been so stupid to not even notice that the neck and arm that I was gripping was smaller than what a grown man or adult's would have been. I should have noticed sooner and stopped myself from injuring her but I didn't and I injured her.

"Kevin…" spoke Shelly as I watched as she turned and signaled to Wordy the handprints on Lily without wanting to say it out loud. She had to blame me. She was in an abusive relationship and I basically just abused Lily and I should have so known better. I want to just run out of this house but I should really say something to Wordy before I do so. He is going to hate me, they all are going to hate me…and can I really blame them? I hurt Wordy's little angel, and in his own home too.

"Wordy…I…" I spoke and then stopped as I realized that my voice was shaking and that I didn't really have anything to say that would apologize for what I did. What I did was unforgiveable. I looked over at where Wordy was looking at the bruises that were starting to form and watched as he turned over to where I was and I could tell there was surprise written on his face and then instant worry. Why was he worried about me…he should be angry. Maybe, he is worried though because he is going to have to come up with a way to explain why Lily has a handprint bruise forming or will be formed across her throat and her left upper arm.

"Sam..." replied Wordy with the calmness in his voice that he always talks to his daughters and his wife as I noticed him stand up by the bed as I quickly took a step back as I looked at Lily, then Shelly, and then back at Wordy.

"Kevin, I think you are making him worried," spoke Shelly as I turned and just looked at her and then back to Wordy. I just wanted to run and get out of here, but I owed it to Wordy to beat me up for harming his daughter. I mean if I was in his place I would want to beat up the person who dared to touch or harm my daughter, be it by accident or not.

"Sam, you are shaking…are you okay?" replied Wordy again as I noticed him not take a step towards me this time.

"I didn't mean…I didn't know…I…" I tried to speak again and couldn't process what was best to say to get my point across.

"We know, dear, it was just a misunderstanding," stated Shelly with much ease. Right, it was a misunderstanding. No…wrong, it wasn't just a misunderstanding. I hurt and scared their daughter when all they were doing was watching out and caring for me. They shouldn't be alright with me hurting Lily.

"I grabbed, flipped, and then choked…I…it wasn't a misunderstanding. I hurt…god I could have…I got to go…" I spoke as the realization finally hit me that I could have easily killed Lily before my brain recognized her. With that I went and hurriedly made my way out of the room. I could hear commotion behind me and people yelling but I continued to make my way through his house that I knew so well from the times that I would come and talk with him, play cards, and have dinner with his family. His family that I just betrayed by harming the one they care so deeply about. I felt myself push open the front door and the heat just slam into me as I stumbled down the front steps and stopped mid-way down the pathway leading to the front door.

"SAM!" hollered Wordy with a desperate plea in his voice. I think it was just the plea that made me turn around even though I was trying to calculate what the fastest way to get away from Wordy and his family before I could do more harm.

"I'm…" I spoke again as he shook his head side to side cutting me off. There was no anger in his facial expression but worry was clearly seen in his eyes.

"It is okay. It was a misunderstanding. Lily was supposed to leave you alone so you could rest. She is fine, scared but fine. Yes she has some bruising but she is fine, you just scared her a bit. Now will you please come back inside the house before you fall over?"

"I could have…I could have killed her," I replied as I took another step away from Wordy as I could feel pain rush through my body with majority by my side…stiches must have ripped. But there is also the fact where now my legs feel like jelly but there is no way I can go back in his house after what I did.

"But you didn't. You were startled and I should have realized that Lily had gone quiet and must have ventured off to your room, but she is fine, so will you please let me take care of you now? It looks like you must have torn open your sutures." Wordy was so calm, how? I watched as he took a step towards me, but when he took another step towards me I took another step back and put my hands up to let him know to stop. He did stop but he was looking at me impatiently.

"No…I should have realized before I took it as far as I did! She is your daughter! I put my hands on your daughter!" I hollered as I noticed Wordy look behind him into the house, where he had left the front door ajar in his haste to follow me.

"I would be angry if you had done it on purpose, believe me Sam I wouldn't let you get very far, if you had done it on purpose. But, we both know you didn't. You reacted to being in a foreign place and someone was touching you."

"You should be angry with me now! After what Shelly has been through and then seeing what I just did to her daughter you have to hate me! Thank you for everything Wordy, but I think it is best if I just leave now," I replied trying to keep my anger in from my own stupidity as I turned to leave again.

"I'm not mad at you Sam," spoke Shelly's calm voice as I felt myself lured to her voice as I turned back around and noticed her standing behind Wordy with her hand on Wordy's arm.

"You should be…I'm just leaving, sorry," I replied back as I went to turn away and walk away but she started to talk again keeping me standing where I was watching her and listening in.

"You didn't mean to. It was your soldier reaction, and not truly you Sam. I care about you and right now you look like you are about to fall over. So, you know what could make this alright? If you would let Kevin help you back into the house so that we can see if your torn sutures can be taken care of here or if you need more help then we can provide. Do you think you could do that for me?"

"I can't."

"Sam, come on, what you are doing is ridiculous! You are injured but instead you are standing outside of my house, and you aren't even standing straight…you are listing side to side like you are about to fall over. I understand that you are having a harder time trying to forgive yourself and you can continue to work on it but once you are back inside the house, okay?"

"No." I stated flat out as I turned to leave as I heard Shelly yell, 'Kevin!' as my knees buckled and I saw the ground approaching fast. I felt myself gripped by two hands which helped guide the rest of my body to the ground. I felt the hands shift me to where I was lying on my back but where I was more of slightly sitting upright but leaning against someone's chest…Wordy.

"Sam, buddy, can you focus on me?" questioned Wordy's voice laced with a bit of panic in it as I opened my eyes up and noticed Wordy's warm brown eyes staring back at me as he was in clear focus and then black dots appeared and then he was clear again, but vision was getting blurry.

"I'm…" I spoke as my mouth was so dry…when did that happen as I could see worry spread over his face as I felt pain race up my side.

"Shelly, call an ambulance!" hollered Wordy as I noticed he was looking to the right of where we were sitting or lying in front of his house to see Shelly run into the house and come back out with a phone by her ear. Wordy was saying something to me but I couldn't understand any of it, as I realized Wordy was slightly hugging onto me as we were sitting, well I was sitting and leaning into his arms not able to do much but try to keep my vision in focus. His right arm was across my chest keeping my right arm pinned down while his hand was pressing down on my left side with his left hand pressing down on top of his hand, "Just stay with me, the ambulance is on the way."

"Didn't mean to…sorry…" I felt myself mumble as I could now feel the blood seeping out of me and Wordy trying to stop the bleeding.

"I know, buddy, I know. It was an accident, just keep talking to me."

"I…Wordy…I'm sorry…" I mumbled as it was getting too hard to fight off the darkness as I just welcomed it.

**A/N: Reviews and ideas greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think so I know if I should continue it or not.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ed's POV:**

"Lane," I spoke as I picked up my phone and moved further to the side of the room away from where Spike, Jules, Greg and I were talking up a plan to catch the guy, who we figured out his name is Mike Roberts.

_"Ed, you need to get to the hospital_," spoke a feminine's voice into my ear as I pulled the phone away from my ear and noticed the caller id said that it was Wordy calling me, but this had to be his wife. But, why is Shelly calling me? Did something happen to Wordy?

"Is everything okay? What happened to Wordy?" I questioned instantly as I could feel three pairs of eyes swivel to look at me.

_"Nothing happened to Kevin, except him maybe feeling horrible about what happened. It's Sam, Ed…and I don't know if…"_ replied Shelly as I took a deep breath and then had my left hand run over my face.

"What happened? Tell me everything please," I responded.

_"It isn't my place too. Plus, I already feel bad…Sam wouldn't go anywhere near me and whenever Kevin tried to get closer to him it never worked without Sam backing up. We messed up, Ed._"

"How, what happened, Shelly? I am not mad I just need to know what happened so that I can figure this all out."

_"Sam woke up. Something happened that I would rather have Kevin explain to you, and then Sam wouldn't come anywhere near the two of us. He tried to leave and his stitches ended up tearing. He started to bleed out and ended up going unconscious a bit before the ambulance could arrive. Kevin went with Sam to the hospital. I didn't and I am not there now, I need to attend to something first. Kevin and I figured that if something occurred then we would call you and that is what I am doing. When you get to the hospital and see Sam, let him know I am not mad._" Shelly just basically said something must have occurred and for her to stay home and not go to the hospital to make sure Wordy is holding it together means that something must have happened at home, but what? Then Sam wanted to get away from both Shelly and Wordy means that he must have done something. Could he have hurt Shelly? No, I don't think he would have, at least not intentionally.

"Okay, I will grab the others and head over," I replied as I hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Eddie?" questioned Greg as I knew he knew that it had to do with our other teammates which means that we both become very protective of them very quickly.

"Something happened at Wordy's. Sam woke up and didn't know where he was or how he got there. Let's just say something happened and Shelly didn't want to bring it up but suggested talking to Wordy. Sam tried to leave, re-opened his stiches and ended up bleeding out too much and fell unconscious before the ambulance could get there. Shelly is worried that Wordy might fall apart if we don't hurry up and get to the hospital. Other than that I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," I replied as I signaled to the door and we all headed out to head to the hospital.

"I will drive," spoke Spike as I noticed him take the keys from my hand and hop in, "Don't give me that look Ed. I don't know what happened but I do know that your mind will be on that instead of on the road which I would prefer it be on. I will get us there quickly, so don't you worry. You could try Wordy on his phone if you want to figure out what happened?"

"I think we should do that in person," replied Jules as I just looked at her and nodded in agreement.

-15 minutes later -

"Wordy, are you okay?" questioned Jules as I watched her rush past me and noticed that she was rushing towards where Wordy was siting. His hands were lying loose on top of knees where he was hunched over with his head hanging down. His hands were covered in what looked dried blood as if he dumped his hands into a bucket of red paint.

"I'm fine, Sam's not." Replied Wordy as I noticed that he didn't look up either, but he didn't seem to be injured which is a good thing.

"What happened?" questioned Greg, "from the beginning. Your wife mentioned that she didn't want to tell us what happened and we should ask you."

"Don't be mad or angry with Sam after I tell you what happened, okay?" replied back Wordy as I noticed him staring at us one by one making sure we understood, which only means he is going to tell us something bad.

"Deal, now talk," stated Greg as I noticed Jules sit down next to Wordy to give him some comfort.

"Well it was just Shelly, Lily, and me at the house the other two girls were out with friends so I didn't have to worry too much about someone disturbing Sam while he was resting. Shelly and I were hanging out in the family room watching T.V. while Lily was playing dolls loudly in her room. I should have known something was wrong when I couldn't hear Lily anymore, but I didn't think anything of it. Next thing I knew I heard a scream come piercing through the house. I hurriedly got up and by the time both Shelly and I had figured out where the scream came from there was another one. I pushed through the door…the scream came from the guest bedroom where Sam was resting, but it wasn't Sam who was yelling. Shelly instantly moved to the bed where Lily was starting to sit up. I was just staring at Lily trying to figure out what happened. Shelly pointed out bruising around Lily's neck and upper left arm to me without flat out saying it. Sam was in the room the whole time. He was standing in a corner just watching us attend to Lily and trying to figure things out. What I was able to process happening was that Lily must have surprised Sam and Sam reacted in soldier mode first. I guess Lily went in to see how Sam was doing even after I told her not to. When Lily touched his arm, Sam grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed. He was choking her and didn't let her go until he processed who it was. He wouldn't let me get close to him while in the room…I wasn't angry…I was concerned about him. He was shaking and couldn't seem to process a thought. He thought Shelly was mad at him too after everything we went through, especially her. I could tell Shelly would want to talk about it later, but she realized that Sam wasn't faring too well either and we thought that he might have ripped his sutures with moving so quickly after not moving. Well, things didn't go well there and he ended up making his way through my house with both Shelly and I yelling after him to stop. Shelly stayed behind to make sure that Lily was alright. I chased after Sam and was able to stop him when he was halfway to the street. He wouldn't listen to me; he thought I should hate him. I guess I should but it was an accident. He listened surprisingly to Shelly but Shelly couldn't even get him to stay. Sam said he was leaving right when Shelly called out to me. At that instance Sam fell to the ground and had problems staying conscious. I had Shelly call an ambulance while I tried to stop the bleeding, and now we are here," spoke Wordy as he didn't even bother to look at us while he told what happened. So Sam reacted and ended up choking Lily, but caught himself before it was fatal but the fact that it could have been worse and that he did it in the first place is what was probably bugging Sam.

"Is Lily okay?" questioned Jules as I realized that we all had been silent for an extremely longer period of time then we should have been after that type of story.

"Yes, she is fine. Scared and worried that she injured 'Uncle' Sam. I tried to explain to her that he just got surprised. But, Sam won't talk to me…won't let me anywhere near him," spoke Wordy as he looked up and looked both Greg and me in the eye.

"Hello, how may I help you?" spoke a nurse as she walked up to where we were.

"Do you have any news on a Samuel Braddock that was brought in via ambulance? His stitches ripped open and he was unconscious when brought in," I replied as I noticed the nurse looking at her clipboard with a bit of confusion on her face, "what's wrong?" I guess when I said that it got the attention of everyone else as they now were all standing and we were kind of encircling the nurse.

"He just signed out AMA but with the condition of going to stay with an Ed Lane," replied the nurse.

"That can't be!" stated Jules and Wordy at the same time as the nurse just looked at them.

"Well I was just with him and he had the signed sheet of paper. He was on the phone when I entered and was telling his friend, Ed Lane, where to pull up and where he would meet him. He said his friend signed the sheet and then went to pull the car around."

"That still can't be!" stated Jules again as I could tell that she was getting impatient. Why would Sam say that it was me he would be going home with over Wordy? I get the mess with Lily but would that keep him from going anywhere near Wordy?

"Well it is. I am sorry your friend didn't come and tell you himself."

"That isn't what she meant, sorry. She just meant that it can't be that Sam had Ed Lane sign him out because I am Ed Lane, and I just got here," I replied as I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and showed her my id and just watched as her face went from pissed off that we weren't accepting what she was saying to shock to anger that she got lied to.

"What is his room number?" questioned Wordy as I guess the same thought just crossed his mind as well…Sam is going to run from us.

"212," replied the nurse as both Wordy and Jules took off for the stairs as I turned back to the nurse.

"Where would you go if you were waiting to catch a cab or taxi from here?" I questioned.

"Down this corridor and then to the right," spoke the nurse as she quickly gave the instructions as she hailed down a doctor who moved to talk to us.

"I got Sam!" I hollered over my shoulder as Greg went to talk to the doctor with Spike as I ran down the corridor and out the door. I saw several cabs out front picking up people but only one of them had a blond haired figure getting into the backseat, "SAM!" I hollered his name and noticed the blond figure turn around and it ended up being him as I noticed him see me as his eyes widened in surprise as he turned back around and quickly went to get into the car as I started to run after him.

"Spike, find out if there is a way to get in touch with the cab driver from Yellow Duck Cab, vehicle #2180!" I spoke into the phone as I hung up and watched the cab pull into the traffic on the main road.

**Sorry about the long wait, I really thought I had posted this. Let me know what you like, dislike, etc. If any of you have ideas or anything you would like to see happen next let me know! I sort of still have writer's block but I think I have almost broken it.**


End file.
